Stay
by Su.Snape
Summary: Hermione abandonou a magia anos atrás e se vê novamente à frente de uma decisão que mudará sua vida para sempre.
1. Chapter 1 - O Homeopata

**Notas do Autor**

Aviso: Todas as personagens do universo Harry Potter, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor desse texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas à JK Rowling.

Por favor, não me processem, eu só peguei emprestado para pura diversão.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - O Homeopata**

* * *

O suor escorria de sua testa quando despertou. Arrancou a manta de cima de suas pernas e praguejou baixinho quando esbarrou no pé da cama em sua busca cega até porta do banheiro. Infelizmente não chegou a tempo ao vaso e assim que cruzou o beiral da entrada seu vômito encharcou os próprios pés. Apoiou-se na parede quando seus joelhos fraquejaram e rastejou no escuro até a louça.

Jamais conseguiria levantar pra alcançar o interruptor. Se fosse sincera consigo mesma, Hermione admitiria que sentia falta de uma varinha em momentos como esse. Suspirou.

Uma nova onda de náuseas a atingiu e ela deslizou a cabeça para dentro do vaso. Quando terminou, o gosto amargo da bile inundou sua boca. Tateou cegamente em busca da ducha na lateral dele, ao encontrá-la encheu sua boca de água, cuspindo em seguida.

Percebeu as mãos trêmulas quando seus olhos se acostumaram com a falta de luminosidade. Rastejou mais um pouco até encostar na lateral da banheira. Baixou a cabeça dentro dela e apertou o acionador da ducha mais uma vez para molhar seu rosto e cabelos. A água fria varreu o suor de sua pele e ela se sentiu levemente melhor.

Não calculou o tempo que ficou ali, em meio ao vômito espalhado no chão que agora se misturava com a água que pingava do próprio cabelo. Tentou se levantar mais uma vez, desistiu quando uma tontura lhe atingiu com tamanha agressividade que ela estagnou a tentativa de ficar de pé e apenas se arrastou pra dentro da banheira. Respirou fundo e puxou as pernas para junto de si. Um punhado de lágrimas alcançando seus olhos quando percebeu a fraqueza de seu corpo.

Não fazia ideia de quanto tempo depois ela ouviu uma voz ao longe lhe chamar.

\- Hermione? - Era uma voz feminina e parecia muito distante.

Vagarosamente tentou abrir os olhos, uma claridade absurda não deixou que conseguisse. Sua consciência aos poucos foi se dando conta dos barulhos ao seu redor. Passos apressados. Discagem telefônica e uma voz logo acima de sua cabeça que parecia preocupada.

\- Eu já a encontrei assim... não sei… você pode vir ou não seu idiota?

Hermione finalmente conseguiu abrir os olhos e deixou escapar um murmúrio baixo quando seu corpo reclamou ao esforço dela de se colocar mais confortavelmente no espaço onde estava. _Que cama desconfortável_ \- Pensou.

A dona da voz provavelmente ouviu seu gemido porque na mesma hora ela soltou o telefone, abandonando a ligação com quem quer que fosse e veio ao seu encontro.

\- Graças à Merlin!

E hermione se sentiu abraçada por um corpo esguio enquanto uma massa de cabelos ruivos fazia cócegas no seu nariz. Gina. Hermione a empurrou gentilmente numa clara tentativa de se soltar da mulher que tentava lhe colocar sentada na banheira. Uma sensação de embrulho no estômago, que nada tinha a ver com sua condição física, a invadindo novamente. A ruiva pareceu perceber.

\- Eu sei que prometi, mas você não me deixou escolha.

Hermione a olhou feroz e tentou pôr-se de pé, sem sucesso. Muito a contragosto, aceitou a ajuda de Gina após a terceira tentativa frustrada de se levantar. Assim que a ruiva a colocou na cama, a campainha soou, anunciando a chegada de mais alguém ao apartamento.

Rony Weasley entrou em seu campo de visão e pela expressão em seu rosto, claramente estava ali por "livre e espontânea pressão". Hermione sentiu o olhar dele sobre ela e decidiu que não queria encará-lo, admirar as cortinas parecia uma tarefa muito mais atrativa.

\- Então? - Ele dirigiu-se a irmã.

\- Só preciso de ajuda para levá-la ao hospital. - Gina respondeu.

\- Não sabe aparatar mais? E porque precisa especificamente da minha ajuda? - perguntou irritado.

\- Você sabe muito bem que não posso aparatar para um hospital trouxa. E eu não preciso ter que explicar para você o porquê de eu ter te chamado e não o meu próprio marido, preciso? - Gina o devolveu com acusação na voz.

\- Que seja. - Ele soltou uma praga quando dirigiu-se até Hermione na cama. - Eu a ajudo e você procura um meio de transporte, o que usam nesse mundo afinal? Carros voadores eu sei que não.

\- Táxis. - Gina respondeu enquanto remexia na bolsa que Hermione deixou largada na poltrona próxima a janela na noite anterior. - Vou na frente para consultar o porteiro sobre o hospital mais próximo.

Ela ouviu a porta da frente bater. Assim que ficaram sozinhos no quarto, Rony pareceu desconfortável, e mesmo que Hermione não tivesse sequer manifestado reação a sua presença ali ele, para absoluto desgosto dela, resolveu falar.

\- Só me deixe ajudar você com isso e o mais rápido possível nos livraremos um do outro. - ele apontou. - Ela continuou quieta fitando agora o teto, mas não se opôs quando ele a amparou.

Nenhum deles trocou uma palavra no percurso até a emergência, mas Hermione deixou a cabeça descansar no ombro de Gina quando estavam no carro, não confiava ainda em seu próprio pescoço, as ondas de tonturas iam e viam a cada minuto. Assim que chegaram ao centro médico e dispensaram o veículo, Hermione foi amparada em uma cadeira de rodas por enfermeiros enquanto Gina se dirigia para a recepção. Rony desapareceu em algum lugar do próprio estacionamento, logo após lançar um olhar carrancudo ao obrigado que Gina murmurara.

Hermione foi deitada em uma maca assim que entraram no hospital. Algumas horas e agulhadas depois, um médico de aparência cansada veio acompanhado de Gina, trazia vários papéis na mão. Ele virou-se para discutir algo na papelada com a enfermeira que controlava os equipamentos, e Gina largou-se na poltrona do seu lado.

\- Não sei como você prefere ser furada do quê ser examinada apenas por uma varinha. - a ruiva deu um longo suspiro - Parece o papai.

Em qualquer outro momento da vida, Hermione sorriria da comparação com o Sr Weasley, mas hoje ela apenas remexeu-se incômoda e ajeitou os travesseiros atrás do próprio corpo, quando o médico enfim veio conversar com as duas.

\- Como se sente senhorita… Granger? - ele ainda observava os papéis quando perguntou. Gina revirou os olhos.

\- Bem. - Hermione obrigou-se a mentir.

O médico levantou os olhos para ela. Eram olhos cinzentos e desinteressados. - Eu obtive os resultados dos seus exames mais recentes e percebi que e a senhorita vem apresentando esse mesmo quadro seguramente há três anos. Desta vez no entanto, pedirei que faça alguns exames mais complexos. Todos os resultados anteriores não dão nenhuma mínima indicação do que possa estar desencadeando essas crises. - Ele parecia repetir essas palavras decoradas de um livro acadêmico. - Vou pedir para que, Vivian solicite os exames adicionais, amanhã retorno para vê-la.

\- Desculpe, amanhã? - Hermione piscou confusa.

\- Sim, senhorita Granger. Ficará internada até termos um diagnóstico definitivo. - Ele pareceu satisfeito com o trabalho, sem dar maiores explicações despediu-se com um aceno de cabeça e saiu da sala levando a enfermeira junto.

\- Não quero ficar aqui. - Gemeu ela, dirigindo-se à Gina.

\- Ah, mas você vai ficar sim. Levar uma vida trouxa, foi isso que resolveu não foi? - Gina parecia levemente chateada ao dizer isso - E eu espero ansiosamente que leve mais furadas. - terminou a frase enquanto dava uma batidinha no soro pendurado junto à Hermione, que a olhava horrorizada.

\- Seria maldade se eu dissesse que você é uma bruxa má?

\- Sim, seria. Mas, acho que posso fazer algo por você - completou pensativa. - Preciso enviar umas corujas e voltar no seu apartamento, se vai ficar aqui por um tempo,precisa dos seus itens de higiene pessoal. Acho que ninguém vai notar se eu aparatar daqui direto no seu banheiro não é? Eu não quero passar mais duas horas no trânsito infernal de Londres até chegar lá. - Gina levantou e espiou fora do quarto. - Isso aqui não é nada tranquilo para um hospital, a administração do St Mungus devia dar palestras sobre o assunto aos trouxas.

\- Finalmente concordamos em alguma coisa. - Hermione disse resignada.

Gina se aproximou e segurou sua mão. - _V_ocê quer a minha opinião sobre o que você tem? - Hermione não respondeu, e Gina entendeu como um sim o seu silêncio - A sua mágica está reprimida desde que você abandonou o mundo bruxo e é óbvio que isso está sobrecarregando seu corpo. Você precisa voltar a…

\- Não. - Hermione a cortou.

\- Mesmo que isso signifique que você pode morrer? - Gina perguntou com a voz embargada.

\- Mesmo que signifique isso. - Ela olhou de soslaio para a ruiva que a observava, havia uma preocupação genuína em seus olhos que a incomodou - Mas é improvável. Sou nascida trouxa, a minha mágica estaria reprimida para sempre se eu não tivesse recebido aquela carta aos onze anos.

\- Você entende que isso não faz o menor sentido não é? - Gina agora parecia desesperada em fazê-la entender o absurdo do que estava falando - É exatamente por você ter descoberto sua magia que não pode simplesmente fazê-la adormecer como se não fosse nada.

\- Ainda assim, eu não vou voltar. Não faço mais parte daquele mundo.

\- Aquele mundo é o nosso mundo e negar isso não faz de você uma trouxa completa - Gina respondeu contrariada. - Enfim, descanse um pouco e retomamos essa discussão depois que eu conseguir aquela ajuda que mencionei antes. Posso demorar a voltar caso as corujas não colaborem. Tente dormir.

Hermione suspirou e se afundou nos travesseiros. Alguma das medicações aplicadas realmente estavam fazendo um efeito pesado sobre seus olhos e seu corpo doía inteiro, em parte pela metade da noite que passara espremida na banheira dura, em parte por ser um dos sintomas constantes do seu mal-estar. Além do mais, ela concordava inteiramente com Gina: não queria retomar a discussão de anos atrás. Não hoje e nem nunca.

* * *

Quando a sexta-feira finalmente chegou, uma chuva fina e persistente caía sobre a cidade. O homem na sala olhava pela janela carrancudo. _Que tempo louco_, pensou. Uma batida suave na porta interrompeu sua reclamação mental sobre o clima e Esther, a sua assistente, entrou sorridente.

\- Bom dia!

Ele respondeu apenas com um aceno de cabeça e continuou a observar a chuva, Esther já era acostumada a falta de palavras do chefe e pareceu não se incomodar. - Hoje temos um encaminhamento interessante. Veio daquele departamento estranho, DELM. Um dia o senhor vai me explicar essa sigla? - Ela o olhou esperando uma resposta que não veio, por fim desistiu e baixou os olhos para a pasta em sua mão - Pelo visto é a mais jovem que enviaram. Ah, e tem um cartão:

"**A verdade é uma coisa bela e terrível, e portanto deve ser tratada com grande cautela."**

Os olhos do profissional finalmente se desprenderam da janela e ele caminhou até ela, puxando a pasta inteira da mão dela. A surpresa estampada no rosto.

\- Você viu quem entregou? - questionou à assistente.

\- Engraçado o senhor perguntar, juro que a sineta na porta não tocou em nenhum instante, mas quando atendi o celular e desviei meus olhos do balcão por um minuto, a pasta simplesmente apareceu lá. - A mulher forçava os olhos como se procurasse na memória algo que não fazia sentido naquela cena.

\- Estou absolutamente certo que suas ligações não duram apenas um minuto. - respondeu ele e Esther pareceu extremamente ofendida, ele a ignorou. - Assim que a cliente chegar, feche a loja e tire o resto do dia de folga. E lembre da regra sobre o DELM.

\- Mas… - Esther tentou questionar.

\- Isso é tudo. - Ele disse.

Esther saiu da sala, já trabalhava ali tempo o bastante para saber quando o chefe dava por encerrado o assunto. Quase no mesmo instante que entrou de volta ao espaço da loja, a sineta da porta tocou. Ao abri-la duas jovens mulheres vieram ao seu encontro. Ela sorriu para elas.

\- Bom dia, em que posso ajudá-las?

\- Hum.. a minha amiga tem um, como é mesmo o nome… ah sim, um encaminhamento. Está aqui em algum lugar... - a ruiva anunciou enquanto vasculhava uma bolsa pequena demais para ter um papel de encaminhamento dentro dela.

Enquanto ela caçava o documento os olhos de Esther recaíram sobre a segunda jovem, que examinava os produtos expostos nas prateleiras. Ela era magra demais e ao redor dos olhos bolsas escuras denunciavam a falta de descanso. Sua pele estava tão pálida e com uma aparência tão doentia que Esther podia jurar que ela tinha um tom de cinza claro. _Deve ser grave,_ pensou.

\- Achei! Aqui está_._ \- a ruiva estendeu um papel claro para Esther que o apanhou e se perguntou como a folha estava inteira e sem nenhuma dobra se ela tinha acabado de sair de uma bolsa minúscula, leu o encaminhamento e começou a fazer perguntas a mulher que lhe respondia como se tivesse dúvidas sobre tudo.

Enquanto Gina e a atendente conversavam, Hermione se ateve em examinar as prateleiras lotadas de produtos. Eram estranhos e quase lembrava um Boticário bruxo. Estremeceu. - O que vocês vendem aqui?

A balconista a olhou como se ela não soubesse ler e apontou a placa atrás do balcão. - Produtos naturais.

\- E porque precisam de encaminhamento para atendimento? - Hermione questionou enquanto jurou ter visto um conteúdo se remexer dentro de um dos frascos.

_\- _No geral, não precisamos. Atendemos todo tipo de cliente, e com as mais variadas doenças. Mas os casos que chegam aqui pelo DELM, normalmente vem com encaminhamento. - A sineta anunciou a chegada de outra dupla de pessoas e a atendente desviou a atenção para elas. - Ah senhor e senhora Northon, que prazer em vê-los! - Hermione a ouviu cumprimentá-los enquanto apanhava um pacote caprichosamente arrumado sob o balcão. - Aqui estão as reposições mensais.

\- DELM é o que eu acho que é? - Perguntou baixinho para Gina, sem desviar os olhos do par de clientes que fazia alguma coisa com o celular, provavelmente processando o pagamento.

\- Não se preocupe, me garantiram que tudo por aqui é bem trouxa. - a ruiva respondeu vacilante.

Hermione notou a atendente mudar a placa da vitrine para fechado antes de se despedir do casal e voltar sua atenção para elas novamente.

\- Vocês chegaram bem cedo, não que eu esteja reclamando, pois acabei de ganhar o dia de folga. - Ela falou animadamente. Nem Hermione e nem Gina reagiram ao entusiasmo dela. Quando falou novamente seu um tom de voz estava completamente profissional - Você deve ser a Hermione Granger?

\- Sim, sou.

A atendente virou-se para Gina - Bom, sei que veio como acompanhante e na melhor das intenções mas, a norma dos atendimentos do DELM só permite a entrada exclusiva ao paciente. Sinto muito. - Ela disse em um tom tão automático que pareceu a Hermione que ela não sentia nem um pouco.

\- Ela não está bem fisicamente, não posso deixá-la sozinha neste estado. - Gina retrucou.

Esther sorriu e com uma voz suave dirigiu-se à Gina quase como uma professora da educação infantil. - Eu sei que vocês foram encaminhadas à cegas para cá, mas embora vocês ainda não o conheçam, ele é um excelente profissional e a sua amiga, quando sair daqui, não estará mais tão doente, pode confiar. - Gina e Hermione a olharam descrentes, Esther percebeu - Escutem, somente uma única vez ele me deixou ficar aqui na loja enquanto fazia um dos atendimentos. E eu nunca vi nada parecido antes, ele realmente fez alguma coisa lá dentro que mudou o estado do menino.

Uma luzinha acendeu no fundo da mente de Hermione. Ela e Gina se entreolharam.

\- Eu não tenho certeza que quero o atendimento. - Hermione disse rapidamente, rumando até a porta, Gina trocou um olhar desesperado com a atendente e segurou no cotovelo da amiga assim que ela pôs a mão na maçaneta para alcançar a saída.

\- Hermione, por favor. - Suplicou.

\- Eu fui bem clara que não queria ajuda mágica, Gina - Ela sussurrou irritada enquanto Esther às olhava do fundo da loja com curiosidade. - Quem você acha que faz atendimentos lá dentro? Um lunático dos produtos naturais? É óbvio que é magia. Você a ouviu, ele fez alguma coisa lá dentro totalmente diferente da medicina. E ao menos examinou estes frascos?

Gina ignorou a última frase - Eu juro que quem me recomendou este local foi enfático em dizer que o atendimento e tratamento são exclusivamente trouxas. Draco…

\- Draco? - Hermione estava furiosa agora - Desde quando um Malfoy sabe algo sobre trouxas?

\- Desde que ele despreza completamente qualquer relação com eles. Hermione, - ela suspirou - ele não me recomendou como sendo um local que bruxos frequentam, eu juro! Na verdade o desprezo na sua voz foi o que mais me convenceu que ele abominava este lugar. Não pode pelo menos ir lá dentro ouvir o que ele pode fazer? Por mim?

Hermione a olhou irritada. Odiava drama. Concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Gina sinalizou para atendente que desapareceu por uma porta lateral que nenhuma das duas jovens tinham notado ainda. Não demorou muito e voltou, já com uma bolsa a tiracolo.

\- Você pode entrar agora._ \- _E voltando-se para Gina_ \- _Vamos, você pode esperá-la no Café da esquina.

Gina concordou com a cabeça e voltando-se para Hermione lhe deu um dos seus melhores sorrisos de agradecimento por ela ter concordado com o atendimento.

_\- _Desmanche esse sorrisinho, eu concordei apenas em ouvi-lo. - Hermione a repreendeu.

* * *

A porta por onde a atendente tinha desaparecido levava a um pequeno corredor onde nada se movia. O silêncio era tão absurdo que ela duvidou por um instante que alguém a estivesse aguardando ali. Duas portas exatamente idênticas se destacavam nele, separadas por uma única luminária dourada que emitia uma luz tão fraca que quase não dava para enxergar as plaquinhas minúsculas penduradas em cada uma delas. Apertando os olhos, Hermione leu que a porta da direita levava ao lavabo e seu olhar recaiu sobre a outra plaquinha.

**O Homeopata**

_Que placa estranha para se anunciar a sala de alguém_. Pensou. Em seguida, respirando fundo e bateu.

\- Entre. - uma voz suave e rouca respondeu.

O som dela lhe pareceu vagamente familiar, não esperou uma nova ordem e alcançou a maçaneta para entrar. Uma mesa antiga de madeira preta ocupava boa parte do espaço, as cadeiras também pretas eram cobertas por um tecido verde escuro e finíssimas costuras douradas.

Hermione olhou ao redor do ambiente e os únicos móveis, além da escrivaninha, eram um sofá próximo a janela e uma estante que cobria toda a parede do fundo da sala. A iluminação era tão fraca quanto a do corredor anterior o que tornava quase impossível enxergar o homem parado no canto mais escuro do ambiente. Na verdade, Hermione só o percebeu lá quando a voz dele a alcançou novamente:

\- Sente-se.

Automaticamente Hermione se sentou em uma das poltronas em frente à mesa. Uma pasta estava aberta sobre ela e Hermione conseguiu enxergar a logomarca do hospital que Gina tinha lhe levado em alguns deles.

\- Tomei a liberdade de examinar os exames recentes que fez. - Hermione ficou quieta, aquela voz era estranhamente familiar - Não me surpreendi ao descobrir que eles estão absolutamente normais.

\- Não entendo… Se uma pessoa tem exames normais, deveria se sentir bem... - Hermione comentou enquanto estendia a mão para apanhar um dos papéis.

\- Obviamente. - ele respondeu.

\- Na sua placa tem escrito "o homeopata", isso não é medicina de verdade...

\- Não. Um médico homeopata só indica alguns medicamentos alternativos, levando em conta as condições físicas e emocionais do paciente com o objetivo de aliviar e curar os sintomas e trazer o equilíbrio energético de volta ao organismo.

\- Equilíbrio energético? - Perguntou Hermione descrente. - Então, eu apresento alguns graves sintomas físicos, embora meus exames estejam normais, converso com médicos _de verdade_ falando sobre me sentir infeliz e desanimada quase o tempo inteiro e eles me encaminham para um tratamento alternativo, sem comprovações científicas e que vai tratar de um desequilíbrio energético? É isso?

Hermione pensou ter ouvido algo como uma risada contida do _médico_. Apertou os olhos para tentar observá-lo ao fundo da sala, mas o ambiente terrivelmente escuro não colaborou. Ele agora parecia procurar algum livro na estante do fundo, portanto, estava de costas para ela.

\- Em outras palavras, está chamando a homeopatia de "pseudociência". - Ele retrucou. Hermione não respondeu, de repente estava achando aquela conversa muito estranha. - No entanto, gente como você, conhece a minha "pseudociência" por outro nome.

\- Gente como eu?

\- Sim. - Ele disse simplesmente - Gente como você.

Hermione detestou-o de imediato. - Como assim, gente como eu?

Dessa vez Hermione ouviu claramente um som de riso debochado.

\- Diga-me senhorita Granger, há quanto tempo desistiu da sua magia?

Hermione se assustou tanto com essa frase que derrubou os papéis que segurava. Imediatamente sentiu as mãos tremerem e uma sensação de frio intenso desceu pelo seu estômago.

\- O quê? - Ouviu-se perguntar em uma voz absurdamente esganiçada.

\- Você me ouviu.

Hermione tentou recuperar sua voz normal, mas seu sistema nervoso, que atingia níveis surreais de pânico e ansiedade não colaborou em nada para isso. Tentou ficar de pé mas seus joelhos teimaram em não obedecê-la.

\- Eu não sei nada sobre… sobre isso. - Falou quase sem forças, amaldiçoando Gina mentalmente que tinha lhe garantido que ali era um estabelecimento trouxa.

Passos ecoaram pela sala quando o homeopata se aproximou, infelizmente ainda não foi possível visualizar seu rosto, mas Hermione foi tomada por uma descarga forte de adrenalina com a proximidade dele que suas pernas finalmente funcionaram e no exato instante em que ela forçou-se a ficar de pé, as mãos dele gentilmente posaram em seu ombros e delicadamente baixaram-na de volta ao assento.

\- Por favor, acalme-se_._ \- a voz dele soou absurdamente próxima e os pêlos da nuca de Hermione se eriçaram. Ela era terrivelmente familiar. - Este é um medicamento para que seu corpo se fortaleça. - Ele depositou um vidro comprido cheio de um líquido âmbar à sua frente - e este - desta vez ele colocou um vidro pequeno com um líquido roxo que parecia fervilhar dentro do frasco sobre a mesa - é um calmante. Beba.

Hermione obedeceu automaticamente. Sua memória a alertava que aquilo era uma ordem e não um conselho. Quase que instantaneamente, sentiu seu corpo relaxar e sua disposição física subir, não ao mesmo nível de quando era saudável, mas estava absurdamente melhor do que se sentia há muito tempo.

\- Como você sabe sobre… sobre… Você sabe - Hermione gaguejou.

\- Ah sim, senhorita Granger, recebi um dossiê do Departamento de Execução das Leis Mágicas hoje pela manhã_._ \- Hermione ouvia os passos enquanto ele andava de um lado para o outro da sala, atrás dela. - Sempre que o hospital ou o departamento me encaminha alguém com os sintomas nada compatíveis com os exames normais que você apresenta, eu já deduza qual é o problema.

Hermione nada respondeu, soltou um suspiro longo, era óbvio que seria monitorada pelo Ministério da Magia pelo resto da vida, não importava se ela sequer tivesse uma varinha. Se eles rastreavam crianças que nem tinham conhecimento do mundo mágico, o que faziam com adultos que estavam absolutamente cientes da existência deles?

\- Sempre que alguém como você, um ser mágico, resolve abandonar os próprios dons, desencadeia um desequilíbrio na própria energia e isso fica explícito no má funcionamento do organismo, ações, emoções e pensamentos. - Ouviu ele explicar - Quando você descobre a magia dentro de si próprio, seus núcleos energéticos se alinham para executar trocas mágicas pelo resto da vida. Graças a essas trocas, a magia dentro de você se reestrutura e estabiliza seus núcleos. Entende o que quero dizer?

\- Isso soa exatamente igual aos chakras - Hermione respondeu. Se ele a conhecesse bem, perceberia o quanto ela era descrente nessas coisas.

\- Definições trouxas que não estão distantes da verdade.

\- Por favor, diga que está brincando. - Hermione balançou a cabeça em descrença.

\- O fato é que a magia pessoal é algo complexo e multiestratificado e, sob determinadas condições, podem eclodir no desequilíbrio de sentimentos, lembranças e, mais especificamente o seu caso, danos físicos.

\- Então magia não devia ser definida como um dom, está muito mais para uma maldição. - Ela estremeceu.

O homeopata não respondeu. Antes que um silêncio desconfortável pudesse se instalar na sala ele colocou livro de capa de couro preta bem ao lado de onde os frascos, agora vazios, estavam. - Vou deixar que leve meu exemplar de magia elementar, estou certo que lhe esclarecerá muitas coisas. - Ele disse simplesmente - Sua próxima consulta é em dois dias às 17 horas em ponto, não se atrase.

Hermione apanhou o livro e enfiou-o dentro da bolsa. Ela levantou-se até a porta e antes que pudesse abri-la lembrou-se de algo.

\- A placa lá fora, "o homeopata" é um disfarce?

\- Para os trouxas.

\- E para pessoa como… como eu?

\- Pessoas como você, costumavam me conhecer pelo meu próprio nome. - E ele finalmente deu um passo para fora das sombras que o ocultavam junto a estante e a claridade que entrava pelas cortinas entreabertas o alcançaram.

O queixo de Hermione caiu.

Fez-se alguns segundos de um arrepiante silêncio enquanto o momento de choque ficava suspenso no ar: encarando-a, com os lábios finos encrespando-se em um sorriso ligeiramente zombeteiro, estava Severo Snape.

\- Você... - Ela conseguiu dizer em meio ao seu assombro. - Você morreu... eu mesma vi... eu...

E tudo escureceu.

* * *

**Notas Finais:**

DELM, uma abreviação de Departamento de Execução das Leis Mágicas.


	2. Chapter 2 - Brandy

**Notas do Autor**

Aviso: Todas as personagens do universo Harry Potter, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor desse texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas à JK Rowling.

Por favor, não me processem, eu só peguei emprestado para pura diversão.

* * *

**Capítulo 2 - Brandy**

* * *

Gina olhava impaciente para a porta da "farmácia de manipulação" do outro lado da rua. _Os trouxas dão nomes tão esquisitos as coisas_. Não seguiu o conselho da atendente em ir pro café da esquina, Hermione era teimosa demais. Se ela disse que só iria ouvir, ela não demoraria mais que cinco minutos lá dentro. Surpreendentemente o relógio marcava meia hora a mais do que isso e sua amiga ainda não tinha saído de dentro da loja_. Eu devia espiar lá dentro._ Considerou esta opção por mais uns cinco minutos e rumou decidida a porta de vidro da loja.

Assim que chegou à calçada do estabelecimento, Gina escapou por centímetros de ser atropelada por uma Hermione completamente transtornada que saía porta afora. Seus reflexos de jogadora de quadribol a salvaram no último segundo.

\- Hermione! - disse a ruiva, puxando-a pelo braço. -O que houve?

Hermione encarou-a com os olhos espantados e balançou a cabeça em negação.

\- Não me faça falar disso agora, eu... eu só preciso ir... - virou-se para a rua movimentada - Táxi! - De volta a encarar a amiga, duas lágrimas escaparam de seus olhos. - Por favor, eu preciso ficar sozinha.

O choque de Gina em vê-la naquele estado a impediu de reagir e quando o carro brecou ao lado das duas, ela observou atônita Hermione entrar nele e partir em disparada, virando em questão de segundos a esquina adiante.

\- O que diabos foi isso? - murmurou.

Gina olhou para fachada da farmácia de manipulação incerta se devia invadir o lugar em busca de respostas. Não havia a mínima indicação que havia alguém lá dentro. Decidiu ir embora, fez o caminho contrário ao táxi de Hermione e assim que encontrou uma viela deserta aparatou de lá, reaparecendo diretamente no meio do átrio do Ministério da Magia.

Desceu apressada até o gabinete de Draco Malfoy, duas pessoas o aguardavam na sala de espera, Gina mal as viu e abriu violentamente a porta onde lia-se: Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia. Draco Malfoy conversava com sua assistente, provavelmente se inteirando da agenda do dia e os dois a olharam surpresos com a tempestiva intrusão.

\- Que inferno de lugar era aquele? - Despejou sobre o loiro, ignorando completamente a presença da assistente.

Draco fez sinal para que a bruxa mais velha saísse, e levantou-se para lançar um feitiço silenciador na porta. - Sua mãe não lhe ensinou bons modos ou isso é resultado das trocas de votos com o Potter? - perguntou irritado enquanto voltava ao seu lugar e apontava a cadeira à sua frente para que ela sentasse.

\- Que qualidade de Chefe de Cooperação Internacional recomenda aquilo? - ela continuou, ignorando o convite e o comentário ácido dele.

\- Você foi clara quanto à qualidade do lugar que procurava. O que esperava encontrar sob responsabilidade de trouxas? - a voz dele soou enfadonha.

\- Eu fui bem específica quando disse que precisava ajudar uma amiga que não _usava_ magia. Em que momento eu lhe disse que ela era trouxa? - Gina inquiriu.

\- Sua coruja trouxe um bilhete que dizia "preciso de um local que não use magia para tratar uma pessoa doente" - Draco cruzou os braços sobre o peito - Não me diga você conhece alguém que possui magia e não quer?

\- E se conhecer?

\- Eu me esforcei para abandonar a nomenclatura de traidores do próprio sangue, e você me aparece com alguém bruxo que quer ser tratado como um trouxa? Como eu devo chamar isso, um aborto invertido?

\- Como você é idiota! - Vociferou Gina. - Eu pedi ajuda para a Hermione Granger, sua doninha desbotada! A mesma Granger que deu um soco bem no meio do seu focinho, caso você tenha esquecido.

Draco empalideceu. - Você levou a Granger até lá?- Havia algo em sua voz que não passou despercebido por Gina.

\- Óbvio que levei, o que você acha que significa a minha pergunta sobre que diabos de lugar era aquele? Hermione saiu de lá confusa, assombrada, sequer quis minha companhia para levá-la em casa. - a mulher baixou o tom de voz - Se algo acontecer com ela, Draco Malfoy, eu acerto um balaço direto na sua cabeça a próxima vez que você aparecer em uma partida minha e faço parecer que foi um terrível acidente. - ameaçou.

O loiro estremeceu. - Você deveria ter sido mais clara. - ele lutava para recuperar a pose soberba, mas sua voz o traía.

\- Você vai me contar que droga de lugar era aquele ou prefere se explicar para o Harry? - Gina disse suavemente.

\- Até para suas raízes Weasleys, isso é jogo baixo. - Draco reagiu.

\- Ou você me diz agora o que tinha lá, ou saio daqui e vou direto até ele para que dê uma batida naquele lugar, você mais do que ninguém, sabe que ele pode. - Gina ameaçou sem nem ao menos piscar.

\- Potter não me dá medo e me recordo que você também queria guardar segredo do seu próprio marido. - Draco respondeu, recuperando totalmente sua pose boçal.

Eles se encararam por apenas alguns segundos até a porta da sala ser novamente escancarada e dessa vez o Ministro da Magia em pessoa passar por ela.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui? - Ele ressoou, a voz claramente surpresa ao ver a bruxa no escritório e notar a animosidade pesada entre os dois. - Está tudo bem Gina?

Gina murmurou um sim, antes de dar um estrondoso murro na mesa e sair bufando.

Assim que a porta se fechou atrás deles, o Ministro jogou um pergaminho amarelado sobre a mesa do loiro. - Já que o clima está alterado por aqui, eu vou falar sem rodeios: você tem exatos cinco minutos para me explicar isso.

Draco baixou os olhos para a mensagem escrita, mas sequer registrou as frases rabiscadas, seu olhar caiu direto sobre a assinatura no final dele.

_Merda!_ \- Pensou o loiro.

* * *

Hermione bateu a porta do apartamento atrás de si e imediatamente largou-se no sofá. As lágrimas que inundavam seus olhos, e ela tentou desesperadamente controlar no táxi, agora caíam em grossas quantidades pelo seu rosto.

Em sua cabeça a figura de Severo Snape vivo, ainda tilintava. Depois, cada um dos momentos da batalha de Hogwarts invadia seu pensamento. Cada grito, cada feitiço, cada ferido, mas principalmente, cada um dos mortos. E a cena da morte de Snape dentro da Casa dos Gritos passava vividamente por seus olhos:

Estava parada com Harry e Rony no túnel que dava acesso a Casa dos Gritos, ele trocou algumas palavras com Voldemort e inesperadamente eles ouviram um berro terrível. Pela fresta entre o caixote que tapava a entrada da sala, vislumbraram a bota do professor tremendo no chão. Quando Harry desbloqueou a passagem, ela conseguiu ver o seu professor trêmulo, estendido ali. Ele tentava desesperadamente estancar o sangue do pescoço com os dedos. Um soluço saiu de sua própria garganta e ela percebeu que chorava. Precisou de todo autocontrole que conseguiu reunir para conjurar o frasco que recolheu as lembranças que o professor doou ao Harry. Segundos depois, Snape tombou imóvel. Uma poça de sangue contornava sua cabeça e seus olhos ficaram abertos e inexpressivos.

Piscou para espantar mais uma leva de lágrimas que inundavam seus olhos. Ela lembrava perfeitamente do último vislumbre ao professor: ele estava absolutamente imóvel no chão, e uma forte crise de choro que lhe abateu assim que entrou no túnel de volta ao castelo, Rony precisou arrastá-la consigo por mais de uma vez. Aquela foi uma noite absurdamente cruel e devastadora. Eles nem puderam se permitir chorar pelos mortos por tempo suficiente enquanto a batalha não terminou. E quando ela terminou, eles não puderam se permitir desfrutar da felicidade por tempo suficiente, porque precisavam enterrar os mais de cinquenta mortos.

E Snape, era dono de um dos túmulos. Um túmulo onde ela e Harry choraram em silêncio quando ergueram as varinhas com as pontas acesas por ele. Lembrava da coroa de lírios negros, como homenagem por seu amor por Lilly Evans e sua cor favorita, que conjurou e depositou sobre sua lápide. Lembrou de chorar quando viu seu caldeirão na mala, lembrando de tudo que tinha aprendido com o mestre em poções. Lembrou da culpa que se abateu sobre ela por tê-lo julgado mal quando ele matou Dumbledore. Ela chorou por ele. E agora ele estava ali, vivo.

Sentiu-se enganada e estúpida em não saber o que tinha acontecido. Sentia que Snape deve ter rido de todos os que estavam lá de luto por ele. Ele deve até ter visitado sua própria sepultura e cuspido em cima para curar sua própria amargura e fazê-lo se sentir melhor.

Fungou alto tentando desentupir o nariz e respirou fundo para controlar um novo acesso de choro. Era impressionante o quanto era doloroso reviver aquela batalha. Sem dúvidas, aquele foi um dos dias mais infelizes de sua vida. Um dia que gostaria de apagar definitivamente da memória, mas que não pôde. Sem essas lembranças, perderia uma considerável parte da coragem que precisou reunir para a decisão que tomou anos atrás. A decisão de partir e deixar para trás aquele mundo, aquelas pessoas.

Levantou-se cambaleando até a cozinha e apanhou uma garrafa de conhaque do armário superior. Precisava de suas terapias para devolver o passado para o fundo da memória. Beber e ouvir Queen no último volume nos fones de ouvidos largada na banheira com a água mais quente que seu corpo aguentasse.

E embora estivesse doente e o consenso universal era que não podia beber, pouco se importou quando encheu o copo. Passado o assombro de ver o professor Snape vivo e bem, ela estava furiosa com ele. Furiosa por ter lhe feito acreditar numa farsa. Furiosa por ter conjurado os lírios negros, por ter chorado a morte dele, e por ele agora aparecer na sua frente.

Mas, acima de tudo, Hermione se sentia tomada de horror. Estava assustada com a aparição dele. Ele estava presumivelmente morto. Ela desconhecia alguém que imaginasse ele vivo. E ele resolveu mostrar-se a ela, que só quer distância de qualquer coisa ou ser mágico. Porquê?

Virou mais duas doses seguidas do conhaque, ele desceu rasgando por sua garganta. Decidiu que viveria assim pelos próximos dias. Usaria todo o relaxamento que essas três ações lhe traziam e afundaria suas lembranças, até que precisasse voltar para aquela sala escura e encarar mais uma vez aquele fantasma. O fantasma de Severo Snape.

* * *

Harry cozinhava tranquilamente enquanto cantarolava a música trouxa que saía do celular largado no balcão. Testava uma receita nova que Molly tinha lhe mostrado outro dia, segundo ela, a favorita de Gina. Um pergaminho flutuava à sua frente mas os óculos embaçados pela fumaça que subia das panelas dificultava terrivelmente a tarefa de ler o que estava escrito ali.

Quando ouviu a porta da frente bater, levou um baita susto, tanto que o molho que mexia se espalhou pelo fogão e pelo chão. Olhou o relógio de parede, era Gina. Ela tinha chegado cedo demais, ia estragar a surpresa. Harry soltou um muxoxo de resignação e desligando o fogo foi até a sala.

A sua mulher estava largada no sofá, as mãos enterradas no cabelo, a respiração acelerada, claramente transtornada.

\- O que houve? - Ele perguntou enquanto sentava-se ao lado dela.

Gina não respondeu de imediato, tentou por mais alguns minutos controlar os nervos, Harry passou o braço ao redor dela e trouxe-a mais próxima ao seu peito, numa tentativa de acalmá-la.

\- Se guardar para si, você provavelmente vai entrar em colapso. - Ele disse suave. - Como foi lá com ela? Ela está bem?

Gina suspirou. Não conseguiria falar para Harry sobre o envolvimento de Malfoy. Achou difícil até mesmo olhá-lo nos olhos. Sentia-se, estranhamente, como se o tivesse traído.

\- A pergunta correta deveria ser "ela vai ficar bem?". - conseguiu responder.

\- Você devia ter respeitado o pedido dela de ser deixada em paz. - ele disse cauteloso.

\- Ela está doente Harry. E quem mais ela tem? Seus dois melhores amigos não podem ajudá-la. - Gina olhou para o marido. - Sei que quanto à você, não é sua culpa, mas ela está lá sozinha, o que mais eu podia fazer?

\- Eu sei meu bem, sua intenção foi ótima - ele depositou um beijo na testa da mulher - mas a Hermione não quer ninguém na vida dela que a lembre da Magia. Ela deixou isso bem claro todas as vezes que tentamos nos aproximar.

\- Ela precisa de nós, Harry.

\- O Rony disse que ela sequer trocou uma palavra com ele. - Harry tinha um tom de tristeza na voz.

\- Rony não conta. Eu também não troco palavras com nenhum ex e não vejo você se incomodar com isso. - devolveu irritada.

Harry respirou fundo resignado. - Ok, vou voltar ao começo. O que houve?

Gina mudou de posição no sofá para deitar a cabeça no colo do marido. - Eu não sei. Eu levei ela no lugar que me indicaram e ela só entrou lá e demorou muito mais do que o previsto. Quando saiu, ela parecia transtornada… mas só que era um transtornado triste, e não irritada, entende? - Harry confirmou com a cabeça. - E eu fiquei tão surpresa ao vê-la daquele jeito que não consegui reagir, só ouvi ela me pedindo para deixá-la sozinha e… eu… eu... simplesmente a deixei ir embora.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, Gina porque buscava em sua própria tristeza entender a atitude de Hermione, Harry por que não sabia o que responder diante da impotência da esposa. Uma labareda verde piscou insistente na lareira e os tirou do momento letárgico. Harry apanhou a varinha do bolso do avental e apontou a varinha até ela, no instante seguinte a cabeça de Kingsley apareceu flutuando sobre as chamas. O casal olhou surpreso para o rosto do Ministro da Magia que os cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça e simplesmente disse:

\- Amanhã, às 10h, aguardo os Potters para uma reunião de emergência em meu gabinete. - em seguida virou-se para Gina - Traga Rony Weasley. Boa noite. - E sua cabeça desapareceu em meio ao fogo.

* * *

Draco Malfoy estava de pé em um canto da sala do Ministro da Magia, enquanto o trio discutia com o Ministro em pessoa. Harry Potter soltou um palavrão em meio a discussão que Draco até sorriria surpreso se não tivesse sido chamado para apaziguar os ânimos bem nessa hora. Todos discordavam em se submeter a um voto secreto sem saber o motivo.

\- Você vai ficar aí parado ou vai ajudar aqui Draco? - Kingsley falou irritado.

\- Malfoy ajudar? - Rony questionou - Se ele está aqui é porque nos meteu em alguma enrascada não?

Draco o olhou com desprezo antes de se dirigir ao Ministro. - Dê algo a eles, sem comprometer tudo.

Kingsley olhou para o trio à sua frente. - É sobre a Hermione Granger. Vocês podem concordam em aceitar o voto agora? Por favor?

\- Você fez alguma coisa com ela? - Rony pôs-se de pé, varinha em punho apontada para o peito de Draco.

\- Eu até gostaria desse crédito Weasley, mas se bem me lembro, foi você quem fez a Granger voltar às origens trouxas dela_._ \- Respondeu o loiro.

\- Calem a boca vocês dois. - Gina falou em tom duro, e virando-se para o Ministro - É óbvio que se diz respeito a Hermione, nós aceitamos o voto.

Kingsley pediu que os três ligassem suas varinhas a dele e com o feitiço sussurado, chamas de fogo saíram da varinha do Ministro envolvendo as três varinhas estendidas. Ele pousou as quatro varinhas sobre a mesa.

\- Ótimo. Agora que todos concordamos que essa conversa não sai desta sala, preciso informá-los que Hermione Granger acessou um dos segredos mais bem guardado do Ministério.

\- Isso é culpa exclusivamente sua. - Gina apontou Draco.

\- Perdão? Você não devia nem ter direito a fala, já que estamos todos aqui graças exclusivamente a você e sua total inabilidade de escrever uma frase. - devolveu ele.

Harry levantou-se furioso - Você não vai falar assim com a minha mulher!

Gina o segurou. - Não preciso que me defenda Harry, obrigada. Malfoy está ciente no que nos meteu e só está querendo livrar o pescoço dele.

\- Vamos todos ficar calmos. Não estamos em busca de culpados. - O ministro tentou apaziguar, Malfoy sorriu - Embora eu concorde com a Sra Potter quanto à sua parcela nisso tudo, Draco. - disse Kingsley enquanto levantava-se para observar a janela. - Eu convoquei todos que estão diretamente envolvidos no caso, pois quero propor uma solução. Solução esta, que se for cumprida efetivamente, manterá a senhorita Granger segura.

Gina o olhou desconfiada.

\- Como todos sabem, Hermione Granger foi bem clara quando decidiu ir embora. Deixou que confiscássemos sua varinha e exigiu que ninguém a procurasse. Incluindo vocês._ \- _ele apontou o trio.

\- Eu sou uma exceção a essa regra. - Gina lembrou-o.

\- Depois de muita insistência e teimosia de sua parte, é claro. E uma boa dose de desobediência a determinações do Ministério, devo acrescentar.

Draco soltou um riso pelo nariz. Gina se afundou na cadeira, Rony olhou desgostoso para as costas do Ministro e Harry estampava uma confusão óbvia em suas feições.

\- Eu pedi que fizessem um voto de segredo porque o que direi a vocês, é algo extremamente confidencial. O Ministério da Magia manteve segredo sobre o destino de um dos personagens centrais de nossa última guerra contra as trevas. - ele fez uma pausa para apertar os olhos - Segredo este, que graças às ações do senhor Malfoy e da senhora Potter, está ameaçado.

Harry olhou do Ministro para Malfoy, e em seguida, de Malfoy para Gina. Por um momento a expressão dele pareceu realmente lamentar que ela tivesse algo a ver com isso.

\- Eu achei que todos concordássemos que sempre que o Ministério insiste em guardar segredo sobre qualquer coisa, as consequências são catastróficas. - Harry comentou.

\- Sabe Potter - Malfoy media-o com um olhar mal-humorado - Segredos que não lhe dizem respeito podem ser tranquilamente guardados de você.

\- Engraçado ele ter chegado até mim então, não acha Malfoy? - Harry disse suavemente.

\- Agradeça a sua mulher por isso. - Draco devolveu.

\- Chega disso vocês dois! - Kingsley interpôs. - Ambos estão aqui porque eu acredito que todos têm envolvimento direta ou indiretamente no fato do Ministério estar sob uma ameaça de exposição à uma decisão tomada em absoluto sigilo. O fato de Hermione Granger ter decidido se afastar do mundo bruxo foi de grande surpresa para alguns nesta sala e apenos pelo reconhecimento da incrível colaboração dela com o sucesso no desfecho final da guerra contra as trevas e por ser uma pessoa idônea e com conduta exemplar, ela não foi obliviada pelo Ministério. Fato que até ela mesma cogitou.

\- Graças a Merlim que ela desistiu disso. - Gina completou.

\- O que alguns de vocês não sabem, - continuou Kingsley como se não tivesse sido interrompido - é que Hermione Granger não foi a única bruxa a tomar essa decisão após a queda de Voldemort e, assim como ela, um outro bruxo também se exilou do mundo mágico mas manteve seus conhecimentos sobre nós.

\- Que ótimo, virou uma modinha então. - Rony que estava calado até então, gemeu.

\- Draco Malfoy era a única pessoa, além de mim, é claro, a ter conhecimento deste fato. E agora, graças à insistência da Sra Potter em ajudar uma velha amiga, a senhorita Granger tomou, acidentalmente, ciência sobre isso também.

\- Sempre metendo o bico onde não lhe diz respeito, eu realmente não estou surpreso. - Malfoy lamentou.

Todos o ignoraram.

\- Mas se Hermione não quer ter relação nenhuma com o mundo bruxo, é meio exagerada essa comoção apenas por ela ter topado com alguém no mundo trouxa não? É bem óbvio que ela vai guardar segredo sobre isso e... - Harry questionou.

\- Acontece Harry, - O Ministro o interrompeu - que se por um descuido sequer da senhorita Granger, essa informação vazar, o ministério será envolvido em um grande escândalo.

\- Sabe Ministro, é até ofensivo de sua parte se referir a Hermione como descuidada. - Rony o olhou com desgosto.

\- As informações que tenho dizem que ela não é mais a mesma desde que saiu de cena. - respondeu o ministro sucintamente.

\- Ela é exatamente a mesma pessoa que era quando lutou ao nosso lado Kingsley. - Gina respondeu feroz.

\- E eu não vejo um motivo concreto para essa reunião secreta e muito menos para todo esse alarde apenas porque duas pessoas que sabem que o mundo mágico é um grande circo, se encontraram na Londres trouxa. - Rony reforçou.

\- E eu acredito veementemente que se dois bruxos, que não querem ter nada a ver com o mundo mágico, se encontram no mundo trouxa, isso não diz respeito ao Ministério da Magia. - Harry concluiu.

\- Aí que você se engana Harry. - Disse o Ministro - Suponhamos que o bruxo em questão contribuiu de uma forma tão direta à nossa vitória na guerra que não podíamos lhe negar nenhum pedido. - o trio pareceu surpreso com as palavras dele - e agora imaginem, quando este bruxo solicitou a condição de exilado fez o Ministério jurar, veja bem, o Ministério jurou que ele nunca seria procurado por ninguém da comunidade mágica, e caso isso acontecesse, mesmo que acidentalmente, ele teria carta branca para eliminar quem quer que fosse, ou entregar esta pessoa, qualquer pessoa, para que o Ministério interviesse com um feitiço de memória tão grande que o colocasse ao lado de Gilderoy Lockhart no St. Mungus.

Todos tinham a respiração presa. - Isso ainda é uma suposição? - Rony perguntou, olhando o Ministro.

\- Não - parado com os braços cruzados sobre o peito e admirando os próprios pés, Draco respondeu.

\- Oh Merlim! Então foi por isso que ela saiu de lá tão transtornada. - Gina levou as mãos a boca horrorizada.

\- Diante disso, convoquei a todos aqui para deixar claro que a senhorita Granger foi exposta a um grande risco e que foge a alçada do Ministério intervir. Toda a comunidade mágica está condicionada ao voto de não procurar por este bruxo, incluindo vocês três. _\- _Explicou Kingsley.

\- Minha culpa. - Gina parecia à beira das lágrimas - Eu… preciso avisa-lá... - levantou da cadeira em um pulo.

\- Eu não faria isso se fosse você - Draco disse lá do seu canto onde continuava recostado na parede encarando os pés. - Se ele estiver lá, você vai cair exatamente na mesma condição que ela.

\- Acontece Malfoy, que a Gina pode muito bem se defender. - Harry interveio - Diferentemente de Hermione que vive no mundo trouxa sem uma varinha.

\- Acontece, Potter - Draco impôs uma carga de desprezo maior ainda a sua voz - Que sua mulherzinha não teria a mínima chance contra ele.

\- Pensávamos que estávamos livres de toda essa baboseira de bruxo todo poderoso. - Rony disse carrancudo.

\- E estamos! - Kingsley afirmou com veemência - Vejam bem, embora bruxo, ele vive como trouxa. Todavia, diferentemente da senhorita Granger, ele tem a posse de sua própria varinha.

Draco soltou um resmungo que claramente dizia "_trouxas_". Harry gemeu. - Quem é ele afinal, para estarmos tão preocupados com isso?

Draco e o Ministro se entreolharam e foi o loiro quem finalmente respondeu resignado.

\- Snape.

Os membros do trio reagiram absolutamente abismados. Rony deixou o queixo cair, Gina não conteve a decepção consigo mesma e deixou escapar as lágrimas que vinha retendo. Harry só olhava estupefado para Draco.

\- Snape? O Severo Snape? - Rony perguntou num sussurro horrorizado.

\- Se você conhece outro Snape, Weasley, por favor me apresente. - Draco devolveu azedo.

O Ministro suspirou. -Entendem agora as minhas preocupações?

* * *

**Notas Finais**

Obrigada por embarcar nessa comigo galera. Bjs.

O nome do capítulo, refere-se a um outro nome para Conhaque.

A cena da morte do Snape foi reescrita pelo POV da Hermione, mas é exatamente a cena descrita em Relíquias da Morte.

Capítulo dedicado a Daniela Snape que foi a primeira a comentar essas linhas. Bjo!


	3. Chapter 3 - Sombras do Passado

**Notas do Autor**

Aviso: Todas as personagens do universo Harry Potter, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor desse texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas à JK Rowling.

Por favor, não me processem, eu só peguei emprestado para pura diversão.

* * *

**Capítulo 3 - Sombras do Passado**

* * *

Dois dias depois da visita ao boticário, Hermione olhou o relógio se aproximar das 16h com uma pedra de gelo dentro do estômago. Estava com uma imensa preguiça de interagir com qualquer ser humano que fosse, ainda mais com um que deveria estar morto e que provavelmente a obrigaria a revisitar sua vida de magia, mortes e guerra.

Um sentimento dúbio a preenchia cada vez que olhava relógio, os ponteiros indicavam que quinze minutos já haviam passado e ela ainda não tinha tomado a decisão de ir até ele. Depois de toda o assombro e raiva terem se esvaído desde o encontro na loja, seus pensamentos estavam tomados por curiosidade assombrosa para descobrir como ele forjou sua morte e conseguiu convencer todo mundo disto.

Ela tentava afastar essa euforia em tê-lo descoberto repetindo a promessa feita a si mesma de que não queria nenhum envolvimento com o próprio passado e, por mais que Snape fosse infalível, ele não era mais seu professor e ela não precisava obedecê-lo.

Snape foi bem categórico ao informá-la sobre a consulta marcada para hoje: "_Não se atrase_", uma típica ordem que ela cansou de ouvir quando era sua aluna. Suspirou. Snape sempre foi um maldito ditador.

Pelos quinze minutos finais, que garantiriam que não se atrasaria, ela ponderou com estes dois lados de seus pensamentos. Por fim, decidiu que não, não trairia seu próprio voto de nunca mais se envolver com magia.

Aquela decisão que tomou anos atrás, foi uma das primeiras coisas que fez em sua vida adulta que Hermione pensou exclusivamente em si mesma. Havia gasto anos dedicando-se em prol de uma causa maior, que envolviam amigos, família, anônimos e toda comunidade bruxa. Ela nunca tinha olhado para dentro si e decidido apenas por ela. E foi preciso quase perder sua sanidade para perceber o quão árduo era catalisar toda saúde mental necessária para manter aquela estrutura de forte, corajosa e inteligente que sustentava.

Hoje ela era uma nova Hermione. E essa Hermione, que suportou todos que a consideraram egoísta por abandonar tudo, não trairia a si mesma. E mesmo o conceito de egoísmo sendo tão pessoal, Hermione lembrava de todos que a olharam acusadoramente iria embora. Perceber as acusações veladas deles, mesmo depois de tudo de bom que Hermione tinha feito pelo mundo bruxo, deixaria qualquer ser humano irremediavelmente mal, confuso e irritado, mas em Hermione só reafirmou sua certeza de não ficar nem mais um dia ao lado daquela gente injusta.

Era até engraçado ouvir a interpretação deles que ela era egoísta, nenhum deles fez o mínimo esforço para compreender as circunstâncias da sua decisão, porque ela devida se importar? Não retrocedeu, explicitou educadamente que pensar em si mesma não era egoísmo, arrumou suas coisas, tratou das condições legais com o Ministério da Magia e partiu em busca do seu próprio equilíbrio mental.

Deu-se de presente a si mesma momentos para dedicar tempo e energia em atender suas próprias paixões, atividades e sonhos. Viveu apenas a sua própria vida.

E não, depois do que enfrentou por anos, mesmo com seu organismo lhe sabotando, e mesmo com Snape e seu jeito implacável lhe dizendo que ela deveria estar lá às 17h e sem atrasos, Hermione não desistiria. Ser um trouxa era a sua vida agora, e nada a faria quebrar uma promessa feita para a pessoa que ela mais amava na vida: ela própria.

* * *

Passava das dezenove horas quando Esther veio se despedir do chefe, Severo Snape tamborilava os dedos na sua escrivaninha com um ar pensativo e impaciente e apenas resmungou para o boa noite que sua assistente entoou. Granger tinha faltado à consulta agendada, os frascos com as poções que ele daria para ela estavam milimetricamente postados no mesmo lugar onde deixara: bem ao lado dos exames cuidadosamente empilhados sobre a mesa.

_Ela não leu o livro_.

Não era uma dúvida, era uma certeza. Se Granger o tivesse lido, estaria antes do horário agendado em sua sala e com milhares de perguntas sobre o assunto e, muito provavelmente, desolada. Mas ela não apareceu.

E com a mesma veemência a qual ele sabia que ela não tinha lido o livro, se perguntava como era possível que ela não o tivesse lido, afinal, lembrava do ar altivo e insuportável que ela carregava por saber decorado cada um dos parágrafos dos textos da escola. Granger era ávida em demonstrar que tinha estudado sobre o assunto antes de chegar na classe, fazia questão de demonstrar que sabia mais que todos os outros alunos sobre qualquer tema, era um pesadelo.

Severo até deveria estar aliviado por se livrar dela. Mas, ao contrário da lógica, sua mente martelava que não era possível Hermione Granger não se interessar pela leitura de um texto, ainda mais um bem específico sobre a sua condição.

Com um leve arrepio, levantou, foi até a janela e contemplou a névoa fina que colava nos vidros. Era uma preocupação irritante, quase tão irritante quanto Granger. E ainda tinha perdido tempo se preparando psicologicamente para aturá-la. Bufou.

Voltou a escrivaninha e rabiscou um bilhete, apanhou sua varinha na gaveta lateral e andou até a lareira, com uma pitada de Pó de Flú, murmurou um feitiço que enviou o papel rabiscado pela chama verde da lareira. Voltou a sua cadeira e esperou alguns minutos até que a lareira brilhasse novamente e a figura de Draco Malfoy chegasse rodopiando por ela.

O rapaz saiu elegantemente da lareira, sacudindo a fuligem dos ombros antes de pousar o olhar na figura de Snape e encarar a expressão feroz no rosto dele.

\- Boa noite, Severo. - Draco cumprimentou, fazendo uma corajosa tentativa de sorrir.

\- O que houve com ela? - Perguntou prontamente.

\- Perdão? - Draco o olhou confuso.

\- Você entendeu.

\- Ah sim, eu entendi a pergunta. Só estou tentando lembrar em qual momento da minha vida passei a ser especialista em Granger. Obviamente você lembra toda animosidade entre nós. - Draco disse amargo.

Snape o olhou com os olhos estreitos - Você não vai se fazer de engraçadinho para cima de mim, Draco. Devo lembrá-lo que você me expôs? - Severo retorquiu secamente. - E, se você quer que eu atenda aquele seu bilhete choroso, transfigure-se até em uma enciclopédia Granger se precisar, mas você vai me dizer agora tudo o que aconteceu para destroçar uma das mentes mais brilhantes que eu conheci naquela maldita escola.

Draco estremeceu. - Eu não sei o que deu na Granger, para mim ela sempre foi uma desequilibrada.

Severo estava perdendo a paciência com Draco muito rapidamente. - Você, melhor do que ninguém, sabe que ela era um irritante gênio. Posso enumerar as diversas vezes que você foi choramingando até mim porque não chegava nem perto do desempenho dela nas aulas. Vamos, desembuche! O que houve com ela?

Draco apontou o sofá nervoso, conjurou dois copos e encheu-os com Firewisky, ofereceu um a Severo que prontamente recusou. Fitou Snape apreensivo, deixando transparecer o medo de ser responsabilizada pelo que estava prestes a falar.

\- Eu não sei muitos detalhes, só o que todos espalharam quando ela foi embora pra vida trouxa. - Ele tomou um gole grande da bebida antes de continuar - Entre o período em que você estava _morto_ e a batalha final de Hogwarts, aconteceu muita coisa. Uma das histórias conta que a Granger foi atacada por alguém se passando pelo Potter. Poção Polissuco talvez. O fato é que esse bruxo, que nunca descobriram a identidade, a atacou violentamente e ela só não morreu porque a Minerva chegou bem na hora e o matou, mesmo sob o risco de ter matado o escolhido. Claro que a Minerva diz que sabia que não era o verdadeiro Potter, _ele não faria algo assim_ \- Sibilou Draco numa péssima imitação da voz da diretora de Hogwarts - Dizem que ela não aguentou ver o que ele estava fazendo. Você deve lembrar do que os comensais faziam quando...

\- Se ele estava morto e o corpo estava lá, como não o identificaram? - Snape o interrompeu.

\- Severo, a McGonagall o explodiu em pedacinhos. A Granger era a pérola dela. Ela ficou muito irritada e você sabe como ela é quando está irritada… - Draco tomou mais um gole da bebida - O fato é que depois disso, mesmo sabendo que não foi o santo Potter que a atacou, a Granger não conseguia mais ficar perto dele e rompeu a amizade. Foi nessa época que começaram alguns dos rumores de que ela não estava bem da cabeça, afinal, quem esperaria que ela acabaria a amizade com o Potter sem ele ter culpa de nada?

\- Então, pessoas que não passaram pelo ataque que ela passou, presumiram que ela não tinha um motivo? - Snape indagou com uma expressão de puro nojo.

Draco pareceu empalidecer um pouco antes de continuar.

\- Depois de alguns meses da batalha, todo mundo foi se acertou e retomando à vida. Granger e Weasley decidiram começar um lance sério, até noivaram. Só que não era uma maravilha, diziam que os dois tinham brigas épicas porque Weasley não conseguia ficar longe do Potter, afinal, eles eram melhores amigos e Potter iria oficialmente entrar para a família casando com a irmã dele. - Draco encheu o copo novamente e tomou outro grande gole antes de continuar - E eles tinham, além de tudo isso, problemas sexuais.

\- E porque, em nome de Merlin, isso era uma informação pública? - Severo soltou com desprezo.

\- Bom, Weasley foi pego um pouco antes do casamento. Skeeter não perdoou quando publicou as fotos dele atracado com algumas pessoas, mulheres, homens… você sabe como Skeeter é, insinuou que a culpa foi da Granger, que ela não conseguia transar direito já que foi quase estup… - Draco se calou ao ver o olhar assassino que Snape lhe lançou.

\- Já chega! - Severo rosnou. — Já ouvi demais! Já tenho problemas suficientes para ainda ter que aguentar fofocas de escórias como Skeeter.

Em clara resposta às suas palavras Draco pareceu desconfortável. Severo respirou fundo até encontrar seu tom de voz controlado.

\- Suponho que o Ministério os deixou saber sobre mim.

O loiro confirmou. - Mas estão todos sob o juramento secreto, os Potters e o Weasley.

\- Muito bem. - O bruxo mais velho pareceu satisfeito - Eu tentarei ajudar a Granger.

\- Então, você não vai matá-la? Por ela ter lhe descoberto?

\- Nunca matei alguém a esmo, Draco. A esta altura achei que ao menos você, saberia disso. - contrapôs friamente.

\- Oh, não eu realmente não quis...

\- Esqueça. - Severo cortou-o - Você vai levar a seguinte mensagem aos seus novos amiguinhos: diga que eu acredito veementemente que Granger não contará sobre mim a ninguém do mundo bruxo e não pretendo machucá-la. - Severo ouviu Draco soltar o ar preso na garganta.

\- Obrigado, eu realmente não quero morrer pelas mãos de uma Potter ruiva.

\- Não agradeça ainda. - Severo fez uma pausa - Minhas condições sobre o voto do Ministério da Magia de me deixar em paz, se estenderão a ela. Se ela quiser aparecer ao mundo bruxo, ela aparece. Se ela não quiser, ninguém, absolutamente ninguém, deve incomodá-la. Se incomodarem, a carta branca que possuo será ativada e posso matar alguém para honrar as suas desconfianças de que eu sou um assassino. - concluiu ameaçadoramente.

Draco mal conseguiu refrear um tremor. - Eu não posso responder sobre isso… eu acho que precisaria ir até lá, eu.. - Draco gaguejou.

A voz de Severo tornou-se áspera quando ele segurou o cotovelo de Draco e o arrastou até a lareira enquanto apontava a ampulheta em cima da mesa. - Você tem exatos vinte minutos para reunir seu grupinho e voltar aqui com a resposta.

Por um instante Draco não se mexeu.

\- Você já perdeu 40 segundos me encarando como um idiota. - rosnou Snape.

Draco obrigou-se a se mexer e apanhou Flú, desaparecendo nas chamas logo em seguida.

Severo voltou a contemplação da névoa fria na janela enquanto o esperava, uma expressão preocupada e levemente cansada estampando o rosto. Refletia sobre pedaços da narrativa de Draco sobre a vida de Granger e tentava montar um modelo mental de ações que pudessem alcançá-la.

Faltava ainda dois minutos para o prazo se esgotar quando Draco retornou. O lábio superior dele estava inchado e sangrando e os cabelos assombrosamente despenteados, não parecia que tinha saído inteiro dali há poucos minutos. Severo pouco se importou com sua aparência, lançou-lhe um olhar indagador.

\- Condições aceitas. - o loiro despachou ofegante.

* * *

Susan, sua vizinha de andar, tinha acabado de sair pela porta. Recorreu a Hermione em busca de açúcar, e embora não fosse uma pessoa mesquinha, Hermione se perguntou porque diabos ela não desceu apenas mais dois lances de escada e foi até a esquina para comprar o seu próprio. Uma nova batida a fez respirar fundo, antes de abrir olhou ao redor em busca de algo que Susan pudesse ter esquecido lá.

_\- _Não tem nada seu_…_ \- Sua voz morreu quando contemplou o homem à sua frente. Em vestes negras dos pés a cabeça e um olhar claramente irritado, Severo Snape estava parado encarando-a com olhos frios. Ele estendeu uma mão apontando o apartamento.

\- Posso?- disse simplesmente.

Hermione, claramente em choque ao ver seu antigo professor na porta do seu apartamento tentou soar natural quando perguntou - Como você…

\- Certamente lembra que eu recebi um dossiê sobre você, Granger - interrompeu-a secamente - Você quer conversar sobre ele aqui? No hall? - O homem deu um irônico passo para trás e Hermione suspirou, recuando para que ele entrasse.

Ele tirou o casaco e pendurou-o no gancho ao lado da entrada enquanto ela o observava ainda com a porta aberta, Hermione lançou um olhar para o corredor e o patamar da escada em busca de outras pessoas, mas parecia que era apenas ele. Fechou a porta finalmente.

\- Posso lhe servir alguma coisa? Eu não tenho nada preparado, não esperava visitas. Água? Chá? - Hermione achou apropriado falar isso antes de iniciarem qualquer que fosse o assunto que ele veio despejar sobre ela.

\- Não é necessário, minha visita é estritamente profissional. - Ainda de pé, Snape voltou a pegar o casaco no gancho da entrada e apanhou dois frascos em seu bolso, estendendo-os a Hermione.

Ela olhou para os vidros oferecidos mas continuou parada e imóvel, em parte por ainda se recuperar do choque de recebê-lo em seu apartamento, em parte, por saber do que se tratavam. Ele desistiu de esperar que ela os apanhasse e os colocou sobre a mesinha lateral, sentando-se em seguida em uma das poltronas próximas à janela. Era a mesma onde, quase um mês atrás, Gina tinha remexido na bolsa de Hermione antes de levá-la ao hospital.

\- Você costumava ter reações mais ágeis quando convivemos anteriormente. - ele disse encarando-a. - Por favor, sente-se.

Hermione pensou no quanto ele era ousado em mandá-la sentar-se em sua própria casa mas mesmo assim sentou-se. Pigarreou - Eu não sou mais aquela pessoa, professor.

\- Ah, Granger - disse calmamente - Ambos sabemos que o título é dispensável. Apenas Severo, se quiser.

Hermione o olhou assombrada. Severo? Ela apertou os olhos em busca de algo que indicasse se aquela pessoa à sua frente era alguém disfarçado. Certamente o professor Snape que ela conheceu, jamais a autorizaria a usar seu primeiro nome como se fossem íntimos. Ele pareceu entender a confusão dela, porque em seguida complementou sua fala.

\- Eu também abandonei algumas coisas no passado.

\- A magia não foi uma delas, suponho. - Ela constatou.

\- Não - ele apontou os fracos sobre a mesa - ainda sou um mestre em poções.

Hermione deslizou sua atenção para os vidros. Eram exatamente os mesmos líquidos que ele lhe dera na consulta que tinha ido, três semanas atrás.

\- Devo insistir que as tome, Granger. São para o seu bem.

Hermione ignorou o comentário dele e pela primeira vez o olhou diretamente nos olhos. - Porque você forjou a sua morte?

Snape inspirou profundamente antes de encará-la de volta. - Não querendo soar tão grosseiro como antigamente, Granger, mas acho que isso não lhe diz respeito.

Hermione piscou. Esquecera-se completamente de como Snape era intragável e reservado. Embora atípica essa sua visita e até mesmo a inesperada autorização dele para que ela o chamasse pelo primeiro nome, a abertura sobre qualquer assunto íntimo do mestre em poções não deveria ser forçada. Os anos em Hogwarts tinham lhe mostrado isso, das piores formas possíveis.

Resolveu mudar o assuntos antes de uma explosão à moda Snape e apontou os frascos sobre a mesinha - Eu só às tomei em sua consulta porque realmente acreditei que eram remédios trouxas.

\- Ah sim, a insistência em abolir qualquer contato mágico. - disse com desdém. - Me avisaram sobre isso.

\- É uma escolha pessoal - ela devolveu encarando-o.

\- Não me diga. Eu tinha uma impressão diferente sobre isso.

\- Você não deve saber tanto, presumindo que estava morto quando boas partes dos motivos aconteceram. - ela respondeu com um leve quê de amargura na voz.

Snape quase sorriu em surpresa. Era novidade a acidez dela, e terrivelmente interessante. Manteve a expressão impassível e o tom de voz monótono:

\- Não é o assunto que eu vim discutir com você. - ele levantou-se e foi até a janela espiar a rua, fechou as cortinas com um puxão e virou-se para encarar Hermione muito sério. - Granger, não sou acostumado a dar explicações prolongadas sobre nenhum assunto a quem não está minimamente interessado, deve lembrar disso, eu presumo.

Ela confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

\- Minha visita é para alertá-la sobre algo que teria percebido por si mesma se tivesse se dignado a ler o meu livro. Onde ele está? - inquiriu.

\- Livro? - ela piscou os olhos em confusão.

\- Sim, Granger, o livro que lhe emprestei no dia de sua ida até meu escritório. - falou levemente irritado.

Depois de mais alguns segundos de confusão, Hermione enfim lembrou que ele tinha lhe entregue um exemplar no dia que esteve na loja com Gina. O livro continuava no mesmo lugar desde aquele dia, no fundo da sua bolsa. Tinha esquecido completamente que ele havia lhe entregue o exemplar, uma prova clara do quanto vê-lo a deixou perturbada. Hermione nunca esquecia uma leitura.

Ela levantou-se em um salto e foi até o quarto apanhá-lo, voltando em seguida com ele firmemente encaixado em suas mãos.

\- Abra na página 78. Leia em voz alta.

Ele soou terrivelmente como o antigo professor Snape, mesmo que a tenha dito para chamá-lo apenas de Severo. Hermione suspirou e obedeceu, folheando o livro até a página que ele havia ditado e recitou:

"**Magia reprimida"**

"**A relação magia-emoção-corpo é um tema importante dos estudos de distúrbios mágicos. No panorama ideal, a magia não afeta nenhuma das diversas manifestações naturais, normais e saudáveis de emoção, como rir, chorar ou gritar. No entanto, quando a mágica do indivíduo, que um dia já foi fluida e expressa naturalmente, é reprimida, certos aspectos da magia podem se expressar na forma de doenças psicossomáticas: sintomas físicos que são geralmente associados a outras causas (uma infecção, uma lesão, um distúrbio autoimune), mas que também podem ser o resultado de não lidar adequadamente com a perda do fluxo contínuo de magia através de si.**

**A inibição da magia traz como consequência o acúmulo do fluxo mágico e podem se manifestar através de sintomas físicos: dores de cabeça, dores de estômago, dores musculares no pescoço e parte superior ou inferior das costas, angina (dor no peito), dor de garganta, fadiga crônica, tontura, bruxismo (ranger os dentes), eczema ou psoríase (inflamação na pele), asma ou alergias.**

**Algumas medicações trouxas tem ação meramente paliativa sobre estes sintomas, portanto, se faz necessário o tratamento com poções mágicas até que a causa da interrupção da canalização da Magia seja normalizada. A ausência de tratamento mágico, acarretará no contínuo acúmulo do fluxo mágico até seu ponto de ruptura, culminando com o desenvolvimento de doenças sérias e que impreterivelmente levarão o indivíduo a uma morte dolorosa, muitas das vezes matando o indivíduo lentamente."**

Hermione baixou o livro para seu colo, continuou a contemplar as palavras escritas nele. Snape a observava sem dizer nada, esperando que ela assimilasse a leitura das linhas.

\- Eu… eu… estou morrendo? - ela gaguejou.

\- Sim Granger, mais precisamente você está se autodestruindo. E se me permite opinar - ele disse ainda a avaliando - e entenda que não estou depreciando nenhum dos seus motivos para não querer mais se associar a magia, insisto que tome as poções, pelo menos enquanto discutimos essas novas informações.

Snape estendeu as mãos e apanhou os frascos ao seu lado, destampou-os e entregou a ela.

\- Você vai discutir sobre isso comigo?

\- Se tomá-las. - Ele condicionou.

Hermione suspirou e bebeu cada uma das poções, estremecendo levemente quando elas desceram por sua garganta.

\- Se sentirá melhor em breve. - Snape afirmou enquanto ela assentiu e se afundou sobre a poltrona, levantando os pés do chão e pousando o queixo sobre seus joelhos. Ele pigarreou antes de continuar.

\- Logo após minha recuperação do incidente na batalha de Hogwarts, decidi me afastar do mundo bruxo. Venho trabalhando desde então, com o que os trouxas chamam de remédios manipulados. Basicamente são algumas das poções que conhecemos e outras tantas que realmente são experimentos resultantes da mistura de ervas mágicas com substâncias trouxas. - fez uma pausa para olhá-la, ela ainda se mantinha imóvel sobre os próprios joelhos - Algumas raríssimas vezes, Draco Malfoy, atual Chefe de Cooperação Internacional em Magia, me aciona sobre bruxos espalhados no mundo que tiveram seus poderes inibidos.

\- Malfoy sabe sobre você? - Ela perguntou.

\- Apenas ele e o Shaklebolt.

\- Você o culpa? Pelo que aconteceu com você eu digo, na noite da batalha.

Ele a analisou longamente. - Você sabe sobre o voto.

Hermione confirmou com a cabeça. - E sobre a varinha das varinhas.

Snape não respondeu. Por um instante Hermione achou ter visto uma sombra perpassar pela expressão dele. Um segundo depois ele parecia tão indiferente quanto antes e ela se perguntou se tinha imaginado aquilo.

\- Foquemos no seu problema atual, Granger. Como disse, tenho alguma experiência com inibições mágicas involuntárias, os casos foram resolvidos. Respeitando as complexidades de cada um, como sintomas e diagnósticos diferentes, a cura foi alcançada da mesma forma: acessando a mágica do bruxo._ \- _Pelo canto do olho, ele observou Hermione. - Você, no entanto é o primeiro caso que se recusa a usar sua própria mágica. Então realmente temos um problema.

Ela continuou séria, encarando a parede do lado oposto, e embora não esboçasse reação, uma lágrima escorreu por sua bochecha pálida e deixou claro para Snape o quanto a explicação dele a deixou mexida.

\- No entanto, eu não posso ajudá-la se realmente não quiser. _\- _Disse suavemente.

Ela o olhou surpresa - Você vai me dar essa opção?

\- Não é uma decisão que cabe a mim. - Ele disse simplesmente.

Ela o fitou- Porque você desistiu de lá?

Não precisou explicar o lá, para ele saber que se referia ao mundo bruxo. Snape a encarou por tanto tempo que Hermione achava que ele não a responderia, até ouvir a voz dele novamente.

\- Não tinha motivos para ficar.

Ele percebeu os olhos cheios de lágrimas dela antes que Hermione desviasse o olhar. Ela soltou um leve soluço antes de fechar os olhos e controlar-se para engolir o choro.

\- Eu também não tinha. - a voz dela soou embargada - Não que tivesse um lugar aqui também. Eu apaguei a memória dos meus pais e falhei em reverter o feitiço.

Ele a olhou surpreso. Pareceu tão óbvio para Snape ao montar seu mapa mental que Granger estava no mundo trouxa para conviver com a própria família, que saber que ela estava ali sozinha e por escolha própria o deixou levemente desconcertado. Uma fisgada de admiração por ela encheu sua mente.

\- Você sabe que ainda pode reverter isso, não é? - ele questionou e ela confirmou com a cabeça - Ouça Granger, eu imagino que deve haver várias outra razões além da reversão de um feitiço de memória dos seus pais e eu não preciso que me fale sobre elas. Vim lhe oferecer uma chance de salvar sua vida e, embora envolva magia, não significa que você precise voltar para lá.

\- Eu lhe disse em nosso último encontro que a magia era uma maldição. Você me disse hoje que todas as pessoas que ajudou a se curar, precisaram acessar a própria mágica, é exatamente o que me recuso a fazer. Não, não é uma chance de salvar a minha vida. - Ela piscou os olhos empurrando mais lágrimas de chegarem - A magia me lembra tudo que eu quero esquecer, tudo que perdi e tudo o que eu precisei fazer.

\- Eu sei sobre as implicações do mundo bruxo, Granger. _\- _ele respondeu.

\- Como você seguiu em frente quando a pior coisa já aconteceu? O que você precisou mudar dentro de você para sobreviver? - ela o encarava com as lágrimas novamente brilhando em seus olhos.

Ele a encarou de volta, mas não respondeu. Ela escondeu o rosto nas mãos quando rompeu-se finalmente em um choro silencioso. Severo endureceu, não sabia lidar com mulheres chorando na sua frente. Por sorte era um mestre em poções preparado. Foi até o casaco e pegou mais um pequeno frasco de poção.

\- Pro sofá, venha. - Estendeu a mão e amparou-a até lá. Abaixou-se em frente a ela, destampou o vidro e enfiou entre as mãos trêmulas de Hermione. Esperou que ela despejasse o conteúdo nos lábios, e se deitasse. - Preciso que se acalme. Voltaremos a conversar.

Ela ainda chorava quando as próprias pálpebras forçaram-se para baixo e murmurou um obrigada para ele antes que a poção do sono a fizesse adormecer instantaneamente.

* * *

**Notas Finais**

Até o próximo!


	4. Chapter 4 - Concessão para a partida

**Notas do Autor**

Aviso: Todas as personagens do universo Harry Potter, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor desse texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas à JK Rowling.

Por favor, não me processem, eu só peguei emprestado para pura diversão.

* * *

**Capítulo 4 - Concessão para a partida**

* * *

\- Espere, deixe-me ver se entendi direito, você está me dizendo que se ela não quiser sua ajuda, você vai simplesmente deixá-la morrer, é isso? - Draco perguntou incrédulo.

Severo confirmou. O loiro empalideceu.

\- Mas você me disse, exatos dois dias atrás, que ia ajudá-la! - Ele parecia levemente desesperado, - Eu realmente esperava que você tivesse me chamado aqui para uma boa notícia, até que ela estivesse curada talvez. Mas está só me dizendo que vai dar a ela a possibilidade de escolher morrer, é isso? - ele gemeu.

Severo o observou. - Sabe Draco, estou quase convencido que você se importa com a Granger.

\- Me importar com ela? Não dou a mínima para ela - Draco disse friamente - Me importo com minha própria pele que será arrancada por aquele trio abominável quando eu os comunicar que a amiga deles preferiu se matar. Você viu o que Potter me fez apenas por eu ter dito que a mulherzinha dele não podia mais visitá-la.

Severo olhou bem para Draco e o máximo que conseguiu fazer foi um pequeno aceno de cabeça antes.

\- Não costumo tirar das pessoas as suas próprias escolhas, Draco.

\- Escolhas? É estranho você falar sobre escolhas quando me impediu de fazer as minhas no sexto ano. Estava apenas cumprindo o voto com a minha mãe quando decidiu sabotar a minha tarefa junto ao Lorde das Trevas? - sussurrou Draco para ele - Porque lembro claramente que você não desistiu quando pedi que me deixasse em paz.

\- São situações completamente diferentes. Não era uma escolha sua, nunca foi. E não, eu não teria desistido mesmo se não estivesse _obrigado_ a ajudá-lo. E você devia ser grato por isso e não ficar remoendo a minha decisão do passado. - disse secamente.

Draco pareceu envergonhado em ter remexido no passado.

\- Ela pode fazer uma escolha estúpida, você sabe.

Severo não falou nada, somente bebericou o seu chá.

\- Você acha que ela pode realmente… escolher morrer? - completou o loiro.

Severo concordou com a cabeça, engolindo mais um grande gole da bebida quente.

\- Mas… normalmente as pessoas costumam ter medo de morrer, podemos ainda torcer para que ela decida viver. - Draco murmurou.

\- Você esqueceu que ela é uma típica grifinória. - Severo levantou uma sobrancelha irônica.

\- Faça-a desistir, Severo. Se alguém pode fazer alguma coisa, esse alguém é você. - disse Draco em voz baixa. - Você enganou o Lorde das Trevas, pode fazer qualquer coisa.

Severo riu. - Você realmente está morrendo de medo de ser morto pelas mãos dos Potters. Ou não estaria me implorando para fazer com que ela viva.

O loiro suspirou. - A Granger é tipo uma deusa da inteligência para eles e eu realmente não faço ideia de como explicarei uma decisão tão burra, caso ela opte pela morte. Você não pode mesmo fazer nada?

\- O que sugere que eu faça, Draco? Reze?

Draco não respondeu.

\- Você já deveria ter percebido que, se alguém decide se tornar inalcançável, há muito pouco que qualquer pessoa possa fazer em relação a isso. - Snape pontuou.

\- E dissuadi-la com argumentos inteligentes? Você disse que ela era um mini gênio, não acha que funcionaria? - Draco perguntou.

Severo refletiu um instante, não podia afirmar se conseguiria convencer Granger a não se matar, ele não a conhecia. Fazia anos que não a via e, sendo bem sincero, eles nunca se conheceram de verdade. Tudo que sabia sobre ela eram apenas as coisas relacionadas a Potter ou sobre a guerra, além é claro, da total incapacidade dela de se controlar para não respondê-lo em suas aulas. Definitivamente não conhecia Hermione Granger como pessoa.

O que podia falar sobre os seis longos anos que conviveram em Hogwarts era que Granger era esforçada, inteligente e tinha um espírito justo e extremamente racional. Ele sabia que ela mordia o lábio inferior quando algo a desafiava, já a tinha visto fazendo isto em suas aulas incontáveis vezes. Já a viu rindo, chorando, petrificada, revirando os olhos e envergonhada. Já a ajudou a se recuperar de um trágico acidente com poção polissuco que a transformou em gato. Até a viu atracada com um dos alunos de Durmstrang que ele sequer lembrava o nome. Mas não podia dizer que a conhecia de verdade.

E ele podia até projetar uma definição da personalidade dela, com base nos anos de observação junto a Potter, mas essa projeção serviria para a Hermione Granger que ele conhecera no passado. Hoje, ela definitivamente era uma pessoa diferente daquela. Era adulta, e tinha passado por tantas coisas que ele não conseguiria enfiar tudo isso na sua própria projeção para criar uma sombra da personalidade atual. Ele não fazia a mínima ideia de quem Granger era hoje.

\- Não sei. - finalmente respondeu.

A expressão de Draco desmontou em desânimo.

\- Bem, se eu realmente vou precisar encarar aqueles três para comunicar algo tão estúpido, é melhor ir embora agora para curtir meus próprios últimos dias de vida. Tenho certeza que a morte da Granger vai sacramentar a minha também.

Suspirando, ele despediu-se com um aceno de cabeça e seguiu para a lareira com uma expressão infeliz no rosto. Severo o acompanhou com o olhar, até que desaparecesse nas chamas.

* * *

Uma semana depois da visita inesperada do professor em seu apartamento Hermione estava de volta ao boticário, parada diante de uma sorridente Esther e esperava que ela concluísse uma ligação, antes de avisá-lo sobre a sua chegada.

\- Você é a das 17h? - perguntou enquanto tapava o bocal do telefone com a mão esquerda.

Hermione confirmou com a cabeça.

\- Ah, ótimo. - ela retornou à ligação - Não, hoje não é possível, fecharemos mais cedo. Vou deixar a senhora marcada na terça feira às 14h, ok? - a pessoa do outro lado da linha deve ter confirmado, porque em seguida ela se despediu e colocou o telefone de volta ao gancho, virando-se para Hermione.

\- Hermione Granger não é? Suas visitas aqui são abençoadas. Em todas elas eu sempre sou liberada antes do final do expediente, por favor venha todas as semanas - ela disse esperançosa.

Hermione não soube como responder e apenas a encarou com uma pequena ruga confusa na testa. Forçou um sorriso e a atendente pareceu satisfeita.

\- Eu acho que devo avisá-lo agora. - completou ela.

Hermione a viu desaparecer no corredor que levava ao escritório de Snape. Ela retornou tão rápido que Hermione teve dúvidas se ela realmente a tinha anunciado. A garota se despediu parecendo muito feliz e saiu andando até a porta de vidro da entrada, seus saltos ecoando alto no silêncio da loja.

Se dirigiu ao corredor da entrada do escritório dele o mais silenciosamente possível. Seu pulso acelerou e um calafrio desceu pela sua espinha quando focalizou a plaquinha metálica brilhando na madeira negra da porta entreaberta. Mesmo assim, Hermione deu uma leve batidinha antes de entrar.

\- Boa tarde. - cumprimentou.

Snape não respondeu de imediato, na verdade ele sequer levantou os olhos para vê-la entrar, escrevia furiosamente em papéis sobre mesa. - Sente-se. - comandou com a voz quase distraída.

Hermione tomou a cadeira exatamente à frente dele e ficou esperando que ele terminasse as anotações. O silêncio da sala era quebrado somente pelo riscar da caneta. Enquanto ele escrevia, ela distraiu-se examinando um quadro que não havia notado da primeira vez que esteve lá.

Era uma pintura grande, quase ocupava a parede inteira, e retratava figuras de algum século no passado.: várias pessoas com tochas nas mãos, alimentavam uma fogueira imensa onde uma mulher estava amarrada em meio à enormes chamas laranjas que a engoliam. Hermione demorou-se analisando o rosto da imagem dela na fogueira e, estranhamente, sua expressão não demonstrava um mínimo traço de medo, que era o sentimento mais adequado que alguém prestes a morrer queimado, demonstrasse. O que era retratado em seu rosto parecia-se mais uma tristeza profunda pelos seus algozes. Já quanto à eles, os olhares variavam de ódio a nojo e foram exatamente essas expressões que fizeram Hermione se distrair da presença do homem à sua frente.

\- Como passou a semana? - Perguntou ele depois de tanto tempo que Hermione se assustou levemente com a voz dele.

\- Hã? - Ela piscou, tentando interpretar a pergunta que sequer tinha ouvido, seus olhos ainda pregados na pintura.

A confusão dela fez com que Snape parasse imediatamente seus rascunhos e seu olhar questionador pousasse sobre a jovem à sua frente. Ele acompanhou o olhar fascinado dela e focalizou o motivo de sua distração: a pintura de Joana Darc. Baixou os olhos novamente para as anotações.

\- Nós, em um passado não muito distante. Por nós, quero dizer bru...

\- Eu sei o que quis dizer. - ela se apressou em responder antes que ele concluísse a fala. Fazia muito tempo desde que pensava em si como uma bruxa, ouvir isso em voz alta reafirmaria algo que ela tentara negar exaustivamente nos últimos anos.

Severo finalmente descansou a caneta, transferindo sua total atenção à garota nervosa plantada a sua frente. - Diga-me Granger, você faz terapia?

Se Hermione pudesse olhar a si própria, enxergaria na sua expressão exatamente a cara enjoada que lançava a Rony quando ele lhe fazia alguma pergunta estúpida. - Por motivos óbvios, não achei uma boa ideia.

Severo a examinou levemente surpreso com o seu tom. Se ainda fossem professor e aluna em Hogwarts, essa petulância lhe geraria no mínimo uma semana de detenções.

\- Motivos óbvios? Pode descrevê-los? - ele completou enfadonho, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

\- Uma semanas atrás você era mestre em poções ou um "homeopata" como diz ali na sua placa. Agora é um terapeuta? - Disparou ela.

Snape sorriu ironicamente.

\- Dizem que iludi o Lorde das Trevas - Ele tomou uma dose de uma bebida de um cálice que Hermione não tinha notado antes - Então assumi que me qualifico para qualquer coisa depois desse _feito_.

Hermione ficou desconcertada com a naturalidade dele em falar sobre magia com ela. Já tinha deixado claro para ele que magia era a fonte de todos os seus problemas mas, ele não parecia se importar. Retrocedeu para responder a primeira pergunta que ele havia feito, pelo menos falariam sobre sua vida trouxa.

\- Sugere-se que as pessoas que vão a terapia falem a verdade sobre a sua vida.

Ele estampou outro sorrisinho. - Ah sim, você não era a das histórias fantasiosas.

Hermione estreitou os olhos irritada. Pelo visto não adiantaria querer ocultar para ele o seus laços com o mundo mágico. Como se isso fosse possível pois, a mera presença dele já era um lembrete gritante do quanto seu passado era real. Mas, pelo visto, ele faria questão de lhe jogar afirmações ou perguntas que remetia imediatamente à sua vida em Hogwarts, em qualquer frase.

\- Não, eu era a realista. - respondeu mal humorada.

\- A insuportável sabe-tudo. - pontuou ele.

Hermione ficou irritada e pasma com a lembrança da ofensa que ele sempre a dirigiu. Incapaz de respondê-lo, mergulhou em um ruborizado silêncio. Severo pareceu desistir de querer provocá-la pois, sua frase seguinte, foi genuinamente normal.

\- Fale-me sobre o seu sentimento de culpa.

\- Não é um sentimento de culpa. - ela respondeu prontamente.

Ele sorriu. - Não, não é.

Hermione remexeu-se na poltrona. Não gostava de ser pressionada e o tom irônico que Snape imprimia tinha o absurdo poder de deixá-la desconfortável. Era como se ele não a levasse a sério, fazia-a se sentir como se tivesse onze anos de idade de novo. Decidiu procurar na bolsa o exemplar de Magia Elementar que ele havia lhe emprestado e o empurrou sobre a mesa até ele.

\- Eu concluí a leitura.

\- Ah sim, - ele apanhou o exemplar, folheando algumas páginas e deslizando os longos dedos por cada uma delas. - Suponho que entendeu melhor o seu problema e chegou à uma decisão. - ele afirmou, estudando-a calmamente.

\- Sim. - respondeu Hermione.

\- Então? - Ele tamborilou os dedos na superfície da mesa antes de tomar mais um gole de bebida.

\- Bom - Hermione engoliu em seco - Não havia nada muito além das opções de voltar a usar magia ou a de morrer.

\- Certamente entendeu isso desde que eu a informei que estava se autodestruindo. - disse Snape, seus olhos se estreitando.

Hermione desviou o olhar dele e deixou-o cair na pequena linha de luz que adentrava em uma brecha das cortinas. Demorou alguns segundos seguindo as partículas de poeira cortando o ar do ambiente, antes de retomar sua fala.

\- Há seis anos, desde que acabou todo aquele horror da guerra, eu planejei uma vida e queria que ela tivesse sido boa. Eu sempre fui boa com planos, afinal. - Ela fez uma pausa. Snape continuou calado. - Eu devia ter percebido que nenhuma das coisas seriam como antes assim que tentei dar o primeiro passo daquele planejamento e ele saiu completamente errado: não consegui reverter o feitiço de memória dos meus pais.

\- Você comentou sobre isso - Snape disse prontamente.

\- Mas eu apenas pensei - disse ela, inclinando ligeiramente a cabeça - que eu não tinha domínio suficiente sobre o obliviate, e foi aí que tomei a decisão de terminar minha formação acadêmica para estudar mais sobre o contra-feitiço. Eu fui a única a voltar para o sétimo ano.

Hermione deu um longo suspiro e Snape continuou encarando-a.

\- É irônico confessar isso para você, já que era o único professor de Hogwarts que frisava que os ensinamentos dos livros eram insuficientes. - ela bufou - Foi exatamente o que aconteceu, os livros não ajudaram e eu fui tomada por uma indecorosa ideia: usaria minha posição de estudante brilhante e heroína de guerra para convencer alguém muito mais habilidoso em feitiços a me ensinar o que eu precisava saber.

\- Flitwick - adivinhou Snape.

\- Ele mesmo. Porém, embora o professor Flitwick realmente me adorasse, havia escutado as histórias sobre conselhos errados, por exemplo, como o péssimo ensinamento de Horácio Slugorn sobre as horcruxes para Tom Riddle. Ele não quis me ensinar algo tão poderoso quanto à reversão de um feitiço de memória. Ninguém quis me ajudar, pelo menos não sem saber meus motivos. - ela o olhou por um momento - Eu não via como explicaria para as pessoas que eu simplesmente me apaguei das lembranças dos meus próprios pais e tomei a decisão, uma decisão que claramente não cabia a mim, de enviá-los ao outro lado do mundo. Era vergonhoso.

\- Era entendível, dada as circunstâncias - pontuou ele.

\- Não para mim. Eu me sentia egoísta e burra por ter roubado a vida deles, eu era uma garota que valorizava a lógica e a inteligência, eu nunca assumiria para outra pessoa, especialmente um professor, que eu tinha sido uma completa imbecil com minha própria família. O segredo me corroía por dentro e a partir daí, cada parte do meu plano me parecia frágil e sem sentido, eu era uma fraude.

Severo apanhou um outro copo em uma de suas gavetas e encheu-o com a mesma bebida dele, oferecendo-a. Hermione tomou dois longos goles antes de continuar.

\- Todo mundo no pós guerra tinha alguém para quem voltar. E eu sei que podia me abraçar com Harry e sermos adotados pelos Weasley, fizemos isso por anos. Mas eu sempre tive os meus próprios laços trouxas e voltava para eles em cada período de férias. Mas agora que a guerra finalmente tinha acabado, eu estava sozinha. Você entende? - disse Hermione.

Severo fez um aceno quase imperceptível com a cabeça.

\- Eu me preocupava demais com isso, em saber se eles eram felizes e ao mesmo tempo eu questionava como um feitiço pode ser tão poderoso assim, capaz de fazê-los esquecer um amor tão imenso que é o amor por um filho. Não me parecia certo.

"Ao mesmo tempo que isso acontecia, eu tentava me curar da culpa de ter escapado da morte quando tanta gente não conseguiu. Tentava me recuperar de um trauma agudo que envolvia a imagem perfeita de um dos meus melhores amigos e tudo isso sofrendo com a pressão de não perder o outro. Eu estava tão preocupada com todas essas coisas e ainda tentei me agarrar a um relacionamento. Foi desastroso."

"E eu era uma garota de 20 anos, sem pais, sem o melhor amigo, sem o noivo que por acaso era também meu outro melhor amigo e me questionava sobre todas as ações que precisei fazer em nome da "paz". E além de tudo o que estava acontecendo, eu ainda era taxada de louca e histérica pelos bruxos que tinha defendido em uma guerra, porque eu desejaria ficar naquele mundo?"

"Eu precisava de alguém ou algo para transferir toda a culpa que carregava ou enlouqueceria. Queria só ter um lugar em que pudesse depositar minhas frustrações e refutar qualquer ideia de que eu mesma tinha sido a causadora daquele furacão. Era isso, ou eu implodiria."

\- Então deduziu que culpar a magia era o mais sensato a se fazer?

\- Sim. Mas intimamente eu sabia que não era o mais_ sensato_ a ser feito, era o mais _fácil._ \- ela afirmou com tristeza na voz - Eu só precisava voltar ao dia da visita da professora Minerva aos meus pais. Foi neste dia que a minha vida inteira mudou. O dia que descobrimos que magia era algo palpável e real. E é essa mesma magia que agora me destrói. - ela finalizou.

Snape respirou profundamente assimilando as confissões que ela fizera. Os dois ficaram em silêncio, cada um refletindo dentro de si mesmo sobre a conversa mais longa que já tiveram um com o outro.

\- Então, Granger, o que decidiu? - ele quebrou o silêncio abruptamente.

Ela o encarou. Em algum lugar de sua mente, Hermione tinha certeza que Snape sabia o que ela havia decidido. Parecia impossível, um bruxo tão excepcional quanto ele não ter chegado à mesma conclusão óbvia que ela.

\- Como eu disse, o livro só reafirma que minhas decisões se resumem a me autodestruir ou me render à magia. - ela pontuou.

\- E? - Ele levantou uma sobrancelha questionadora.

\- E, a não ser que eu ande para trás e esteja disposta a rever tudo que escolhi nos últimos seis anos, não há muito a ser feito. De novo eu vou lhe dizer que magia é uma maldição, não um dom. - Hermione respondeu.

\- A magia floresce em almas raras, Granger.

\- Gerardo Grindewald. - ela respondeu simplesmente - eu li muito sobre ele na escola. E soa ainda mais como uma maldição fazer a associação da magia com um bruxo das trevas.

Snape estreitou os olhos, por um momento, ele havia provavelmente esquecido do quanto Hermione Granger era brilhante e estudiosa. Fez uma cara de censura antes de falar:

\- Granger, eu quero uma resposta.

O coração de Hermione começou a disparar. Embora decidida, ela avaliou o peso que suas palavras podiam ter e ela definitivamente não estava preparada para ver a expressão no rosto de alguém que reprovasse sua decisão. Embora, percebeu que se precisasse escolher alguém para ouvi-la declamar o que estava prestes a dizer, Snape era uma das melhores opções. Seu ex-professor era mestre em não esboçar reações e se manter impenetrável ao que tivesse sentindo. Aquecida pela esperança de que ele se manteria impassível, reuniu a coragem dentro de si e finalmente disse:

\- Eu nunca mais vou usar magia.

Mas até a pessoa que ela conhecia por ser controlado e impenetrável, não escondeu o desagrado com suas palavras.

\- Repita, Granger.

\- O quê?

\- Repita.

Hermione empertigou-se na cadeira. De tudo que podia esperar que Snape pudesse falar, sem dúvida nenhuma, imaginou que ele sairia com "repita".

\- Porquê? Está ouvindo mal?

\- Não, Granger. Só quero que _você_ ouça o que está dizendo.

Hermione não repetiu, voltou a focar sua atenção no raio de luz da janela deliberadamente sem olhar para ele. Não queria repetir aquilo e ficou em um silêncio quieto, refletindo sobre o efeito que as palavras dele causaram em si.

\- Certo. Quero que me escute bem, - Severo retomou, a voz mais suave do que antes - vou lhe falar coisas que não costumo dizer a ninguém. Ok?

Hermione acenou com a cabeça, os olhos cravados nos dele. Ele respirou fundo.

\- Sei que você está com muito, muito medo de como as coisas vão ficar. - Disse com a voz baixa e controlada. - Sei que você acha que a Magia foi a pior coisa que aconteceu com você. Mas você vai piorar, Granger. Vai chegar um ponto em que você não vai conseguir respirar sozinha e de um jeito tão ruim que nem conseguirá falar. Pode até ter problemas circulatórios que a obrigarão a amputar braços e pernas ao ponto de ter que viver hospitalizada indefinidamente. E isso não é vida.

Ela engoliu em seco.

\- Você acabou de me confessar que não tem ninguém, que abandonou o mundo bruxo por se sentir sozinha e por ter perdido seus pais para um feitiço. Então eu vou além: você não vai ter ninguém para te ouvir reclamar sobre toda essa coisa horrível. Ninguém vai te ouvir falar que está com medo, com dor, ou apavorada com a possibilidade de morrer. Não vai ter ninguém para ouvir você dizer que nunca mais comerá algo que você mesma preparou, ou ouvi-la reclamar sobre a sensação que sente ao saber que nunca mais fará sexo e consequentemente nunca vai segurar seu próprio filho nos braços. Ninguém para falar que odeia a claustrofobia que ficar presa a uma cama de hospital lhe causará. Se você escolher esse caminho, estará sozinha. E ninguém devia se sentir assim.

\- Isso tudo é tão horrível. - ela disse com uma voz fraca.

\- E é exatamente por ser horrível, Granger, que você precisa lembrar que existe um lado positivo na sua magia.

Hermione se remexeu. - Eu não culpo só a magia… Eu me sinto o tempo todo responsável sobre tudo o que aconteceu.

\- Não sobre tudo. Existe vários outras pessoas a quem culpar. - Severo foi categórico.

Ninguém nunca tinha dito aquilo para ela com tanta verdade. Gina tinha chegado perto, mas a Hermione sempre pareceu algo dito pelo puro sentimento de amizade. Era diferente ouvir seu antigo professor falar sobre a culpa de outras pessoas em sua condição. Mesmo estando claro para ela que Snape era agora uma pessoa totalmente diferente do amargo mestre em poções que conheceu, significava muito ouvir isso dele. Ele era muito mais velho, experiente e completamente honesto em sua essência, apesar de todas as coisas obscuras com as quais esteve envolvido na sua vida.

Então ela chorou. Sem soluçar, mas deixou que várias lágrimas silenciosas escorressem e levassem muito mais coisas com elas: culpa, frustrações e o medo cruel da morte iminente. Escondeu o rosto entre as mãos quando outros sentimentos que ela nem sabia nomear se juntaram aos anteriores.

Severo levantou-se da cadeira e contornou a mesa, pousou levemente a mão e apertou o ombro dela, tão leve que ela quase não sentiu, mas estava lá. E embora fosse um contato ínfimo e vago, era real.

\- E sobre seus pais, - ele finalmente disse - alguns erros... apenas têm consequências maiores que outros. Você não precisa deixar que um único feitiço seja aquilo que define a bruxa que você é. - Ele apertou mais os dedos sobre ombro dela. - Você, Granger, nem precisava que eu lhe dissesse isso, é a bruxa mais inteligente da sua geração, recordo de ouvir sobre isso em várias reuniões enfadonhas do corpo docente.

Hermione riu pelo nariz, foi um riso seguido de um suspiro longo e trêmulo. Ficou em silêncio, deixando que as palavras dele afundar em sua mente e aquecer seu peito. Constatou que poderia ficar ali com ele a noite inteira, esquecendo do resto do mundo e todas as suas preocupações enquanto o calor da mão dele estivesse lhe transmitindo a paz que escoava os piores sentimentos de dentro dela.

Uma pontada de frio beijou seu corpo quando a mão dele abandonou o contato com o seu ombro e ele voltou a sentar-se.

\- Eu realmente preciso de uma resposta agora. - Falou.

\- Severo, eu… - ela engoliu em seco - eu acho que preciso pensar sobre isso ainda.

\- Tempo, é um luxo que você não possui, Granger. - disse sério.

\- Se eu lhe der uma resposta agora, temo que você não vai gostar dela. - ela disse temerosa.

Ele não respondeu, sua expressão finalmente fechada em uma máscara impassível, os olhos perfurando os dela. Hermione suspirou quando não conseguiu sustentar o olhar dele e decidiu que usaria com ele a sua última cartada: a justificativa que dava sempre a si mesma quando pensamentos duvidosos a invadiam.

\- Eu colei todos os estilhaços da minha alma sem a ajuda da Magia, por favor, não me peça para voltar atrás e desistir da forma que eu escolhi consertá-la. - Disse com a voz embargada quando uma emoção sufocante tornava a subir por sua garganta.

Por um momento, Hermione teve a estranhíssima sensação de que ele queria lhe dizer mais alguma coisa. Embora sua carranca fosse indecifrável, o olhar dele estava estranho e trêmulo e seus lábios pareceram oscilar à beira da fala. Alguns segundos depois, ele desviou os olhos dela e disse com uma voz entediada:

\- Acho que essa conversa provavelmente terminou, Granger.

Uma pedra de gelo deslizou pelo estômago de Hermione e ela aproveitou para esvaziar seu cálice antes de se levantar e sair do escritório, parando bruscamente quando alcançou a porta, virou-se para ele e, embora mal pudesse vê-lo na luz fraca, sabia que ele estava lhe olhando.

\- Obrigada. - disse verdadeiramente emocionada. - Obrigada por tentar.

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça e ela partiu.

Muito tempo depois da saída dela, Severo ainda olhava para o ponto exato onde ela desapareceu. Desde de sua primeira aparição no boticário, fruto de uma infeliz peça do destino, ele não parara de pensar nela. Granger surgia na sua mente quase que como uma figura mítica que servia para lembrá-lo do passado em que era tão amargo e infeliz para percebê-la.

Ele não tinha deixado transparecer, desde a conversa anterior com Draco, mas a possibilidade dela não escolher a vida, o assombrava. Uma profusão de sentimentos desconhecidos inundava sua cabeça todas as horas do dia em que pensava nela, e só aumentaram à medida que a hora dela chegar se aproximava. Precisou reavivar o controle abandonado desde sua vida de espião para que ela não percebesse que sua narrativa sobre o que passaria, era uma súplica disfarçada.

Ele praguejou. Anos sem sentir absolutamente nada e Granger aparecia do nada para destruir tudo. A cabeça dele latejou em reação a fúria que o assomou e suas entranhas se reviraram. Quando tinha sido a última vez que sentira raiva?

Estava furioso com ela. Furioso simplesmente por ela reaparecer agora como adulta e fazê-lo acreditar que podia ajudá-la. Furioso até pelas horas que desperdiçou imaginando como poderia preparar poções com o mínimo de magia possível, já que isso era o que ela desejava. Ela nem lhe deu a chance de tentar seu experimento.

Embora ela tivesse acabado de lhe explicar motivos suficientes, ele não admitia como uma mulher tão jovem e inteligente quanto Hermione Granger, podia escolher simplesmente acabar consigo mesma. Era absurdo conceber que em algum momento, dali a poucos meses ou dias, não sabia ao certo, ela estaria dura e imóvel sobre a pedra de algum IML, sendo aberta por um médico legista trouxa que sequer descobriria a real causa de sua morte precoce.

Mas ao mesmo tempo que estava assolado pela raiva, Severo Snape estava terrivelmente triste por ela. Ela estava, afinal, numa posição insuportável e somente o horror o consumia quando pensava que agora ela tinha que conviver com a consciência de que está apenas deixando os dias correrem até sua própria morte. Era cruel e injusto que ela passasse por isso, e sozinha.

Uma das piores consequências de passar algumas horas num estado de real proximidade com outra pessoa era absorver o estado de humor dela. O peito de Severo agora também ardia em um desânimo solitário e quase doentio.

Estava frustrado pois, por alguns momentos, teve a inútil esperança de que as palavras dele sobre os sintomas terríveis que a acometeriam, plantasse nela a ideia de que existe uma vida que ela podia aproveitar, mesmo que não seja a vida sem magia que ela havia planejado. Mas ela só chorou e implorou que ele não a fizesse desistir da força que teve para colar seus próprios cacos.

Severo suspirou. Era realmente uma merda fodida ter que respeitar a escolha dela. Ela era jovem, imatura e não tinha ideia do que estava escolhendo. Mas ela o fez lembrar de um juramento que fez a si mesmo, quando teve sua escolha arrancada das mãos por Alvo Dumbledore. Ele matou um amigo sem poder escolher sobre isso. Ele simplesmente apontou a varinha e lançou a maldição da morte. Ele foi manipulado pelo velho. Ele foi obrigado pelo voto a Narcisa. Ele foi empurrado por seu instinto de proteção à Draco. Ele nunca pôde escolher.

Estava irritado, frustrado e desolado por não conseguir salvá-la mas, não tiraria o direito de escolha dela. Ela morreria.

* * *

**Notas Finais**

Dedico o capítulo a Dinha Prince e Jane Granger, que estão acompanhando a evolução dessas linhas e me enchendo de amor com seus comentários.


	5. Chapter 5 - Hoje Não

**Notas do Autor**

Aviso: Todas as personagens do universo Harry Potter, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor desse texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas à JK Rowling.

Por favor, não me processem, eu só peguei emprestado para pura diversão.

* * *

**Capítulo 5 - Hoje não**

* * *

A neve caiu tão de repente em dezembro que Severo Snape saiu de casa sob um céu azul e vinte minutos mais tarde uma grossa camada de neve branca já cobria a avenida da loja. Caminhou com dificuldade pela calçada, os passos abafados pela neve e os dedos levemente dormentes por causa do frio. Um redemoinho de flocos brancos soprou dentro do espaço quente do boticário assim que ele abriu a porta e instantaneamente se desmancharam, criando uma mini poça bem na entrada. Ele praguejou baixinho.

Tirou o casaco e as luvas, pendurando-os no ganchos e consultou o relógio na parede do fundo. Olhou em volta à procura da sua assistente enquanto caminhava até o seu corredor, mas não havia nenhum sinal dela, somente um pedaço de papel sobre o balcão.

"_Precisei tirar a manhã de folga, mas antes passei aqui para deixar o aquecedor ligado, parece que vamos ter uma nevasca mais tarde_. _Esther_."

Severo fez uma nota mental para chamar a atenção dela. Esther era uma boa assistente mas, tinha o péssimo hábito de avisar em cima da hora sempre que precisava de uma folga. Ele já ia entrando no corredor de acesso ao escritório quando o som estridente do telefone ecoou pelo ambiente. Bufou antes de alcançar o aparelho.

\- Bom dia. - cumprimentou.

\- O senhor é o homeopata? - ouviu uma voz afobada de mulher do outro lado perguntar.

\- Sim. - respondeu a contragosto, odiava a definição trouxa para mestre em poções.

\- É uma espécie de médico?

\- Não. - irritação pontuando sua voz.

\- Por favor, minha vizinha precisa de ajuda e achei seu cartão nas coisas dela, parecia ser de um médico.

\- Deve procurar um hospital. O telefone da emergência é o...

\- Hermione Granger, você a conhece? - ela o cortou.

O breve silêncio de Snape deve ter confirmado para a mulher do outro lado da linha que ele conhecia Hermione porque ela apressadamente completou com a voz suplicante:

\- Sei que o tempo está feio, mas eu estou muito preocupada. Não conheço nenhum familiar dela.

\- Insisto que ligue para o serviço de emergência.

\- Se não é médico é algum tipo de conhecido… amigo? - ela fez uma pausa - Preciso de ajuda para levá-la até um hospital, eu acho que não consigo sozinha. Você pode me ajudar com isso?

Severo suspirou. Fazia dias que se esforçava em não pensar mais na Granger. Ela tinha decidido que não queria a magia e ele não tinha mais nada a ver com isso. Entretanto, contrariamente à sua decisão de abandoná-la à própria sorte, vez por outra se via com os pensamentos atormentados de que deveria tê-la obrigado a enxergar a idiotice de sua decisão. Nenhuma pessoa tão jovem devia se entregar a morte daquele jeito. Eram pensamentos que o deixavam absurdamente irritado. E por mais que se esforçasse, eles não sumiam completamente.

\- Você pode? - Insistiu a voz do outro lado da linha.

\- Chego ao endereço dela em trinta minutos. - respondeu por fim.

Ouviu ela soltar um suspiro aliviado. - Ok!

Severo consultou o relógio antes de seguir para o próprio escritório, destrancou seu armário pessoal e apanhou vários frascos de poções consultando os rótulos, os que achou necessário levar, jogou na maleta. Já em sua mesa, abriu a segunda gaveta à sua direita e deslizou o fundo falso dela, apanhando sua varinha e escondendo-a sob a manga do suéter.

Voltou a loja para pegar o casaco e luvas e escreveu uma resposta à Esther de que cancelasse qualquer agendamento do dia. Trancou a porta do boticário por dentro e fechou as persianas da vitrine. Voltou ao escritório e apanhou a pasta com os exames de Hermione. Instintivamente, não havia pedido a Esther que levasse os documentos da garota ao arquivo morto. Era como se algo o impedisse de se livrar do reaparecimento dela na sua vida. Enquanto esperava os ponteiros marcarem que havia passado meia hora após a ligação, revisou cada página do que tinha rabiscado sobre o caso dela e comparou-os com os dois últimos casos que tinha recebido do DELM.

Todos os exames trouxas de Granger estavam absolutamente normais embora seus sintomas fossem os mais agressivos que ele tinha visto. E suas próprias observações eram, basicamente, sobre a resistência dela em usar magia e algumas observações sobre o estado psicológico que a levou a optar pelo próprio fim.

Lançando um feitiço desilusório em si, Severo aparatou diretamente para o hall do apartamento de Granger.

Se certificou que ninguém o tinha visto antes de desfazer o feitiço e bater na porta. Ouviu passos apressados e se viu frente a frente com uma jovem mulher, que deveria ter a mesma idade da Granger. Ela tinha um olhar curioso e o semblante claramente preocupado quando o encarou.

\- Você deve ser o Snape? - perguntou ela, olhando em volta do hall.

Ele confirmou - Onde ela está? - disse Snape enquanto entrava no apartamento.

\- Ela está de cama - respondeu a mulher, mostrando o caminho até o quarto. - Não está muito bem. Desculpe por tê-lo incomodado, eu não sabia se devia chamar uma ambulância. E nevando desse jeito, eu nem tinha certeza se eles viriam socorrê-la.

Severo entrou no quarto de Hermione, estava escuro, as cortinas estavam completamente fechadas. Esperou seus olhos se adaptarem à escuridão. Ela estava deitada de lado, com um braço dobrado sob si e a mão apoiando a bochecha, parecia dormir profundamente. O cabelo estava desgrenhado e esparramado pelo travesseiro e seu corpo estava completamente enrolado num edredom até o queixo. Um cheiro morno enchia o quarto e envolvia o ambiente inteiro apenas com o cheiro dela. Ele aproximou-se delicadamente da cama e pôs a mão na testa dela, estava quente demais.

Severo alcançou o abajur na mesinha de cabeceira e uma suave luz amarela invadiu o quarto. Ele a examinou mais atentamente e notou que sua pele estava pálida, um tom levemente acinzentado e pouco pontuada de vermelho nas bochechas. Severo respirou fundo, um leve pânico se instalando em sua cabeça.

\- O que ela tem? - a voz da mulher que lhe atendeu a porta o alcançou e Severo se assustou, esquecera completamente que ela ainda estava ali.

\- Ainda não sei. - mentiu - Pode nos deixar a sós?

A mulher hesitou e Severo desviou a atenção de Hermione, para encará-la.

\- Quer que eu a ajude ou não?

\- Desculpe… eu… eu… - Susan ficou sem saber o que dizer.

\- Vá até a cozinha e prepare um chá forte para ela, sem leite.

A jovem saiu do quarto em direção a cozinha e Severo, o mais silenciosamente possível, levantou e trancou a porta. Apanhou alguns frascos de poções na maleta e balançando o ombro de Hermione, a chamou suavemente.

\- Granger.

Nada.

\- Granger. - Ele disse mais alto. Sem resposta.

Severo removeu cuidadosamente o edredom que a enrolava e se aproximou até quase debruçar-se sobre ela. Não havia nenhum movimento em seu rosto, e sua respiração estava tão fraca que mal dava para ver seu peito se movimentando. Ele precisou encostar o rosto bem próximo ao dela para conseguir sentir o ar saindo de suas narinas. Estendeu a mão e tocou levemente a pele da face dela, estava mesmo muito quente.

Ignorando a parte de sua mente que lhe dizia que ela renunciara a uma vida com magia, Severo retirou a varinha da manga e sussurrou um _enevarte_.

Ela imediatamente se mexeu, abriu os olhos castanhos, que estavam a centímetros dos dele e piscou, olhando ao redor do quarto como se tivesse estado em algum lugar muito distante.

\- Sou eu, Severo - explicou-se, sem saber se ela o havia reconhecido.

Sua expressão era meio exasperada.

\- Severo? - A voz dela soou, muito mais rouca que o habitual.

\- Severo Snape. Escute, Granger, eu preciso mover você um pouco. - Ele respirou fundo e deslizou uma das mãos para os joelhos dela, enquanto a outra apoiou suas costas, a ajustou bem firme e a levantou mais, forçando-a a uma posição mais vertical na cama. O cheiro dela preenchendo seu nariz enquanto ele ajustava os travesseiros sob suas costas.

Ela havia fechado os olhos novamente. - Estou um pouco tonta.

\- Isso vai ajudá-la - ele mediu uma dose de uma das poções na própria tampa do frasco e a fez engolir, agradecendo aos deuses por ter tido o cuidado de trazer um frasco tipicamente trouxa e que evitaria perguntas desnecessárias. - Há quantos dias você está assim?

\- Não sei… eu… que dia é hoje? - ela perguntou ainda de olhos fechados.

Uma batida na porta os interrompeu.

Severo foi até lá abri-la e apanhou a bandeja na própria porta. Não deixou que Susan entrasse, pediu que fosse ao banheiro preparar um banho para Hermione. A mulher tentou espiar por cima do ombro dele, mas não conseguiu enxergar se a amiga já estava acordada. Ele trancou o quarto novamente assim que ela se foi.

\- Se sente bem? - Perguntou enquanto depositava a bandeja na mesa de cabeceira.

\- Já estive melhor. - Ela respondeu fraca.

Severo pingou algumas gotas de mais três diferentes poções no chá que serviu e entregou a ela. - Precisa beber.

Ela suspirou no travesseiro frio. - Talvez eu não consiga.

\- Precisa tentar, Granger. - Lhe entregou a bebida e esperou até que tomasse alguns goles. Ela conseguiu três, antes de devolver-lhe a xícara com uma careta feia.

\- Obrigada - murmurou enquanto voltava a descansar a cabeça nos travesseiros.

Severo não respondeu e desviou os olhos para o colo dela na tentativa de verificar se agora já era mais perceptível o subir e descer de sua respiração. Notou, com uma pontada de alívio que embora o respirar dela ainda estivesse curto e difícil, não se comparava a minutos antes, quando ele estava quase inexistente. A pele dela estava arrepiada, embora o quarto não estivesse frio, e o edredom, que ainda cobria uma parte de sua pernas, quente sob seu toque.

\- Eu precisei medicá-la com diferentes substâncias e você não tem ideia de quando começou. Não posso ministrar outra, pelo menos não até que alguns dos efeitos diminuam. - Disse ele pousando novamente a mão na testa dela. - Você está quente demais. Espere um pouco e, por favor, não apague de novo.

Severo levantou de junto dela e saiu do quarto, encontrou a vizinha de Hermione voltando do banheiro, enxugando as mãos em uma toalha.

\- Está pronto, mas não sei se está na temperatura que ela gosta.

\- Não pode ser tão quente. Ela está ardendo em febre e precisaremos jogar a temperatura do corpo dela para baixo. Você sabe há quanto tempo ela está assim?

A mulher pensou um pouco antes de responder.

\- O porteiro me disse que ela não sai desde o domingo, mas eu só resolvi bater ontem e não obtive resposta. Hoje eu realmente me preocupei quando ele perguntou se ela tinha feito contato. Pedi a ele a chave reserva e a encontrei assim cerca de 15 minutos antes de lhe telefonar.

Severo respirou fundo - Hoje é sexta feira, se está assim há cinco dias inteiros já está à beira de uma desidratação. Espero que ela tenha pelo menos bebido alguma coisa de domingo pra cá. - passou reto pela mulher e seguiu para o banheiro, mergulhou a mão na água para medir a temperatura. - Está boa. Você não deu nada a ela quando sentiu a febre?

\- Eu não sabia se podia, e ela não dizia nada, não se mexia, eu nem sabia se estava respirando… vi que estava com o corpo inteiro arrepiado e a única coisa que pensei em fazer foi enrolá-la no edredom até que conseguisse ajuda.

\- Que bom que achou meu maldito cartão então. - respondeu ríspido. - Venha, me ajude com ela.

Ele marchou irritado para o quarto. Hermione estava exatamente na mesma posição que ele a deixara e de olhos fechados, ela resmungou quando ele puxou a coberta de cima dela e a colocou no colo. Enquanto a carregava, ela enrolou seus braços no pescoço dele e descansou a cabeça na curva do seu ombro.

Susan abriu caminho, ajudando-o a colocá-la sentada no vaso e começou a remover as roupas de Hermione, ela fez um esforço para começar a protestar. Severo segurou o rosto dela mais forte e bem próximo do seu pescoço, permitindo que ele murmurasse junto ao ouvido esquerdo dela, sem que sua vizinha ouvisse:

\- É preciso fazer isso a maneira trouxa.

Ela afundou mais no pescoço dele e Severo sentiu lágrimas o molharem bem ali. Quando Susan pediu passagem para retirar sua blusa, Severo a soltou para que peça de roupa fosse deslizada sobre a cabeça dela, deixando-a apenas de roupa íntima. Ele a amparou até a banheira e a forçou a mergulhar. Ela estremeceu fortemente quando seu corpo entrou em contato com a água e emergiu em seguida, apoiando a cabeça em uma das laterais da banheira.

Susan se apressou em ajudá-lo a tirar Hermione da água e a enrolou em um robe fino. Quando Severo a pegou novamente nos braços e passou o braço por trás dos seus joelhos, Hermione fechou os olhos e se apoiou tão fraca no ombro dele que Severo constatou que ela tinha desmaiado.

\- Aguente só mais um pouco, Granger, está bem? - Ele rosnou esperando que ela reagisse.

Mas só recebeu como resposta um silêncio vazio e repentino, a cabeça dela deslizou do seu ombro e caiu, pendurada molemente no braço esquerdo dele.

\- Não, sua tola. Você não vai hoje. - ele murmurou quando apressou o passo até o quarto e colocou-a delicadamente na cama.

Susan soltou um soluço assustada e Severo teve que expulsá-la de lá, sugerindo rudemente que ela preparasse uma sopa para a Hermione. Ela saiu chorosa e ele, de onde estava, apanhou a varinha e apontou para a porta, trancando-a. Apontando agora a varinha para Hermione, murmurou um feitiço diagnóstico, luzes laranjas piscaram sobre o corpo dela e ele xingou em preocupação pelo que viu.

Habilmente abriu a maleta e apanhou um chumaço de algodão, molhando-o em uma das poções, Severo entreabriu os lábios dela e pingou algumas gotas do líquido preto, enquanto com a mão direita murmurava um feitiço de cura com a varinha apontada diretamente para o peito dela.

Ele precisou de quase cinquenta minutos de feitiços e gotas de poções até que Hermione esboçasse uma leve tossida, ela não acordou, mas só em indicar que reagiria, uma onda de alívio o percorreu.

Estava exausto quando parou para observar o semblante dela. Os olhos estavam fechados e os lábios separados respirando lentamente. Pela primeira vez, Severo se deu conta que ela não parecia mais tão jovem como se lembrava, provavelmente por culpa das dores que a acometiam. Ele se perguntou - com um leve tremor - se ela lutaria para viver.

Olhando mais uma vez para o painel de luzes laranjas que pairavam sobre a cabeça dela, ele ainda não conseguia notar a melhora que seu equilíbrio mágico precisava. Não hesitou quando apontou a varinha para próprias mãos e murmurou: "_Donate Vitae_". Um raio de luz dourada irradiou da varinha diretamente para as mãos de Severo, fios dourados levemente brilharam bem no meio das suas palmas.

Severo pegou os pulsos de Hermione e trouxe as mãos dela até ele, juntando mãos com mãos, entrelaçou os dedos com os dela e imprimiu força no aperto. Muito lentamente, os fios dourados que cobriam suas palmas foram se esvaindo e transferindo-se para os dedos dela entrelaçados aos seus, os fios se espalharam pelas mãos dela e subiram em direção aos seus braços. À medida que subiam, os pontos brilhantes desapareciam sob a pele pálida de Hermione e quando o último fio se esvaiu das mãos dele, ela deu um longo suspiro.

* * *

Hermione acordou e só conseguia se lembrar de estar num redemoinho de luz dourada, retorcida e desconfortável, debaixo de um grosso cobertor. Ela se enrolou mais forte quando não conteve um tremor.

Com alguma dificuldade, conseguiu levantar a cabeça e olhar ao redor, reconheceu seu próprio quarto, mesmo debaixo da penumbra que o cobria. Viu alguém se aproximar de sua cama e uma figura carrancuda a encarar, demorou alguns segundos até reconhecer o rosto de Severo Snape.

\- Você é real? - Perguntou com a voz fraca.

\- Estou aqui para tentar ajudá-la, Granger. Pode continuar dormindo.

Por um momento, Hermione considerou que ele era só um pesadelo até sentir os dedos dele forçarem seus lábios a provar algum líquido ruim. Ela não conseguiu nem tentar reagir, o cobertor pareceu ficar tão quente ao redor de si, que ela não teve energia para se mover, muito menos tentar discutir. Puxou o cobertor até o queixo e adormeceu novamente.

Acordou algum tempo depois, quando o barulho de uma colher sendo mexida numa xícara se tornou insuportável para os seus ouvidos.

\- Está se sentindo melhor? - A voz de Severo a alcançou.

\- Um pouco. - murmurou. - Você acha que seria uma má ideia eu me sentar?

Ele respondeu que sim, mas a ajudaria. Segurou o ombro de Hermione com uma mão e apoiou a cabeça dela com a outra, enquanto ela forçava o próprio corpo para cima. A dor a alcançou em pontadas violentas e ela estremeceu.

\- Você ainda vai se permitir sentir dor assim? – disse ele.

\- Eu não consigo decidir isso agora. - Ela respondeu.

Ele não se deu por satisfeito.

\- Você estava há cinco dias nestas condições, Granger? - disse rispidamente.

Hermione realmente não tinha forças para discutir isso e achou melhor ignorar a pergunta dele com outra.

\- Porque você está aqui?

\- Nem se dê ao trabalho de reclamar, Granger. Se quer mesmo seguir adiante com o seu plano de se matar, por favor, me deixe usar magia somente dessa vez e eu ficarei absolutamente grato em lançar a maldição da morte em você. - Fez uma pausa para puxar a varinha na manga - Quer que eu faça isso agora? - Sibilou.

Hermione se encolheu ao ver o pedaço de madeira na mão dele. Severo se aproximou dela e encostou a ponta da varinha na sua bochecha direita.

\- Você me fez perder horas da minha própria vida preocupado com sua teimosa irresponsabilidade de definhar. - disse em voz baixa bem junto ao seu ouvido. - Se você não se importa mesmo em morrer, é só pedir agora, Granger. - Ele apertou mais a varinha contra ela, seus olhos perfurando-a como se pudesse ver sua alma.

Lágrimas pontuaram os cílios de Hermione e sua expressão estampou um misto de choque e pânico. Fechou os olhos.

Severo pareceu finalmente convencido de que ela não pediria a maldição e baixou a varinha, escondendo-a fora de vista. Se afastou da cama e ela ouviu o som de líquido sendo despejado em um copo.

Hermione olhou com medo para o copo com a bebida transparente que ele lhe ofereceu. Por um momento, ela enxergou Snape como o comensal da morte que poderia enfeitiçá-la com um mero aceno da varinha. Embora, lhe oferecendo uma bebida, ele se parecia muito mais com o rancoroso professor de poções, que afirmou mais de uma vez que poderia envenenar um aluno a qualquer momento.

\- O que é isso? - Disse enquanto encarava o copo.

\- Só água. - ele respondeu secamente. - Mas em breve você também vai tomar uma sopa. Acha que consegue?

\- Acho que sim. - ela murmurou quando pegou o copo e deu alguns goles.

\- Vai precisar de líquidos. Beba mais um pouco.

Hermione forçou mais alguns e mesmo assim, o copo não chegou nem na metade. Por ora, ele pareceu satisfeito e não a forçou a tomar o restante. Pousou o copo na mesinha de cabeceira e entrou no campo de visão de Hermione, varinha na mão.

\- Não vou machucá-la. - disse, ao perceber que o corpo inteiro dela se contraiu - Você vai sobreviver, só preciso checar suas reais condições.

Ele provavelmente desferiu algum feitiço não verbal, porque Hermione viu ondulações de laranja e amarelo faíscarem acima da sua cabeça assim que ele acenou a varinha. Desviou o olhar, evitando encarar a magia.

Severo apoiou o joelho sobre o colchão e se inclinou sobre ela, roçou os dedos de leve sobre um ponto próximo à têmpora esquerda. Ele pareceu satisfeito ao fitar a cor da pele e notar uma leve melhora, embora seu rosto ainda estivesse com um horrível tom de cinza. Pousou a mão sobre a testa dela, checando a temperatura e percebendo que estava quase em um nível normal.

\- Não ache que eu queira dizer isso, Granger, mas sinto que devo. - Ele disse amargo. - É importante que você queira viver, por enquanto. Entendeu?

Hermione baixou os olhos para o próprio colo.

\- Acho que não serei capaz de fazer isso, se isso depende de magia. - disse com a voz trêmula.

\- Acho que você não está entendendo, Granger. - Ele apoiou a mão no rosto dela e inclinou a cabeça de Hermione para cima, forçando-a a encará-lo. A expressão dele era fria e seus olhos brilhantes e quase predatórios quando completou: - Você precisa.

Ela faz que sim com a cabeça.

\- Você é um pouco assustador, Severo.

Ele deu um sorriso zombeteiro.

\- Certamente.

* * *

**Notas Finais:**

O título do capítulo é uma homenagem a outra personagem que eu amo: Arya Stark, quem viu GOT vai lembrar que isso é exatamente o que dizemos ao "deus da morte".

Meu muito obrigada a todas que estão me mandando reviews. Eu, Sev e Hermione amamos vocês!


	6. Chapter 6 - Chance

**Notas do Autor**

Aviso: Todas as personagens do universo Harry Potter, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor desse texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas à JK Rowling.

Por favor, não me processem, eu só peguei emprestado para pura diversão.

* * *

**Capítulo 6 - Chance**

* * *

Era uma manhã escura e fria quando amanheceu e Hermione acordou com a voz de Susan lhe chamando suavemente.

\- Você já está com uma aparência melhor.

Hermione sorriu gentilmente em resposta enquanto ela ajudava-a a ir até a sala se acomodar no sofá. Testou a firmeza de suas mãos antes de aceitar o caldo fumegante que Susan lhe ofereceu. Segurou a vasilha bem junto ao nariz, absorvendo o cheiro. Parecia delicioso. Sorveu um pouco do caldo antes de olhar para a poltrona que Severo estivera e constatar que estava vazia. Susan entendeu a pergunta silenciosa.

\- O seu médico… ele não é médico, é? O que ele é? Um tipo de farmacêutico? - Hermione confirmou com a cabeça. - Ele deixou avisado que passará à noite aqui. Não sei para onde ele foi, mas acredito que não muito longe, o tempo está horrível.

As duas olharam para a janela, lá fora, o tempo estava escuro, ainda nevava e a luz que entrava pela janela da sala de estar era dourada e suave. As duas ficaram admirando hipnotizadas os flocos de neve que caíam.

\- Amanhã cedo, se o tempo melhorar, viajo para Rye. Natal em família. - Ela olhou para Hermione. - Você acha que vai ficar bem?

Hermione suspirou. Não se sentia tão mal como antes, mas dizer que estava bem, seria exagero. Independente disso, não estragaria o natal de Susan.

\- Os remédios do Severo vão cuidar disso. Ele é um excelente profissional.

Susan pareceu soltar a respiração aliviada.

\- Então... você se trata com ele há muito tempo? - perguntou.

\- Sim. - Hermione respondeu automaticamente, ainda olhando para a neve caindo.

\- Não entendo o porquê dele ter parecido tão resistente em vir até aqui de início, digo, se você já se cuidava com ele, era de se esperar que estivesse disposto a vir ajudá-la.

Hermione piscou e baixou os olhos para encarar o chão. Ela sabia exatamente porque ele resistiu.

\- Eu… acho que foi porque eu... meio que abandonei o último tratamento…

Susan a olhou espantada.

\- Mas porque? É óbvio que está com algo grave, olha só para você! - Ela suavizou a voz - O que eu quero dizer é: se acabou de dizer que ele é excelente, não foi uma boa opção abandonar os cuidados dele.

_Eu teria que voltar a ser uma bruxa para ser curada_. Hermione pensou, mas não podia falar isso para Susan e tentou inventar uma desculpa convincente.

\- Eu...

Foi salva pela porta do apartamento que se abriu exatamente nesse instante e Severo Snape apareceu com uma pequena maleta e algumas sacolas a tiracolo. Entrou em silêncio, sacudindo os flocos de neve dos ombros.

\- Você voltou. - Hermione disse antes que pudesse evitar.

Ele a olhou enquanto depositava as sacolas na mesa de jantar, desviando o olhar em seguida.

\- Fiz um esforço para conseguir sair e encontrar alguma comida. O mau tempo fez com que as estradas ficassem muito perigosas.

Hermione o encarou por um momento, sabia que a parte da estrada podia até ser verdade, porém, Severo Snape não usava um veículo para se locomover. Seus olhos pousaram sobre as vestes trouxas dele: uma camisa branca abaixo de um suéter azul tão escuro que era quase preto faziam par com calças pretas, botas de neve também pretas completavam o visual junto ao cachecol da mesma cor. Hermione piscou os olhos para afastar a imagem da capa esvoaçante que faltava para completar o Snape que ela lembrava da época em Hogwarts.

\- Você chegou a ir muito longe? As estações estão mesmo fechadas? - Era Susan quem questionava.

Ele olhou diretamente para ela que desviou os olhos para os próprios pés. Hermione sentiu uma pontada de pena de Susan. Alguém que nunca conviveu com Severo Snape jamais sustentaria o olhar intenso dele.

\- Estão. Mas ouvi dizer que vão liberá-las aos poucos amanhã. - Respondeu de má vontade - Acredito que sua viagem está assegurada.

Ela agradeceu um pouco sem jeito, em seguida apanhou o bowl já vazio da mão de Hermione. - Você precisa de mais alguma coisa? - Perguntou voltando-se para ela.

\- Não Susan, obrigada. Você já fez tanto. Eu sei que salvou minha vida. - Hermione respondeu.

Susan tomou as mãos dela nas suas lhe dando um sorriso confortador. - Na verdade o crédito maior é dele. - Ela apontou Severo com a cabeça e virou-se hesitante para ele, que remexia nos pacotes trazidos. - Deixei mais sopa na geladeira, caso ela queira mais um pouco.

\- Certo - Severo só respondeu, sem olhá-la.

\- E você, - voltou a Hermione - por favor, descanse. Qualquer problema, pode me ligar, eu pego o primeiro trem e volto correndo. - Sorriu gentilmente.

Hermione se esforçou em abraçá-la. - Tenha um excelente Natal, Susan. Prometo ficar bem quietinha por aqui.

Quando ela saiu e fechou a porta, Severo terminou de desempacotar o que tinha trazido. Hermione viu alguns biscoitos, pães, frutas e vários frascos que ela tinha certeza que eram poções. Ele juntou tudo e levou para cozinha. Voltou de lá com uma taça cheia de uma poção dourada e densa.

\- Beba.

Ela obedeceu, não tinha forças para sofrer outra ameaça dele. E mesmo poções sendo mágicas, era fácil fingir que tomava um mero remédio trouxa, pelo menos, enquanto se recuperava e decifrava o porquê Severo Snape parecia se importava tanto com seu desejo de morrer.

Assim que sorveu toda poção, se sentiu automaticamente melhor. Conseguiu se recostar nas almofadas sozinha, sem que sua cabeça girasse. A náusea constante que a acompanhava há semanas, sumiu completamente.

Testou os pés no chão e pôs-se de pé, sorriu quando deu os primeiros passos sem ajuda, e seguiu para o banheiro. Enquanto limpava as manchas de pasta de dente nos cantos da boca, se perguntava se o fato de deixar que Susan e Severo cuidassem dela não seria um grande equívoco. Afinal, estava caminhando para a morte de qualquer jeito.

Mas agora, lá estava ela, livre de dores e náuseas e com um sorrisinho de que isso era uma finalmente uma vitória._ Não seja idiota! Não é uma vitória, você está apenas sob o efeito de poções mágicas!_ Reclamou com seu próprio reflexo no espelho. Penteou o cabelo desgrenhado com a ponta dos dedos fazendo careta, seria quase impossível desfazer esses nós, desistiu logo em seguida, fez um coque desorganizado e puxou a corrente da caixa de descarga antes de voltar para a sala.

Severo já estava de volta à poltrona da sala e lia absorto um livro trouxa. Hermione largou-se no sofá e pousou os olhos novamente para a neve que caía.

\- Posso perguntar uma coisa? - ela disse, depois de um tempo.

Viu as mãos dele fecharem o livro. - Imagino que vá perguntar de qualquer jeito, Granger.

\- Foi alguém de lá que mandou você aqui? - Parecia uma pergunta simples, mas Hermione esteve pensando nela em todo o tempo, desde que o viu no seu apartamento.

Ele a encarou antes de responder.

\- Como da primeira vez que você apareceu na minha porta, Granger, foi uma mera coincidência.

\- Pensei que a Gina tivesse me levado propositalmente até lá, da primeira vez.

\- Também achei isso, porém me garantiram que não. Foi uma piadinha do acaso, ao que tudo indica.

Hermione suspirou. - E você não podia rejeitar o caso?

\- Embora eu esteja presumivelmente morto, aquelas duas pessoas que citei antes, estão bem cientes de que eu existo. Em todas as ocasiões que me enviam casos, alegam que os pacientes se mostraram impossíveis de ser tratado pelos curandeiros bruxos, o que eu duvido, é óbvio. - Ele respondeu.

\- Você acha que isso é uma forma de controle que eles ainda querem manter sobre você?

\- Perspicaz como sempre, Granger. Eu, aparentemente, não posso recusar nenhum dos pacientes e, ainda devo ser grato. - disse ele, acrescentando uma dose de sarcasmo ao "grato".

Ela suspirou - Isso é tão previsível.

Severo quase riu antes de tentar voltar sua atenção à leitura novamente, a voz dela o impediu mais uma vez.

\- E… você detesta isso? Viver no mundo trouxa, quero dizer.

\- Detesto. - respondeu automaticamente.

\- E porque você não volta?

\- Detesto ainda mais a outra opção. - disse secamente.

\- Eu também. - Hermione respondeu recostando-se nas almofadas e fechando os olhos.

\- Uma pena que você não pensava assim quando me irritava com suas respostas decoradas em toda e qualquer maldita aula.

Hermione sorriu divertida ao perceber o tom irônico dele.

\- Céus! Eu devia ser irritante mesmo. - ela suspirou - Desculpe, se hoje, eu faço muitas perguntas.

Ele a olhou longamente. - Talvez, eu goste mais de perguntas do que de respostas decoradas, Granger. - Ele respondeu enquanto voltava a atenção para o livro e fingiu não perceber o olhar completamente espantado que ela lhe lançou.

* * *

Duas semanas se passaram desde a emergência de Hermione. Susan tinha viajado para o feriado de natal e coube a Severo cuidar dela durante esse tempo. Ele parecia exausto e mal humorado quando se alongou no sofá na manhã da sexta feira. Era grato por não precisar preparar café da manhã, Granger não dormia bem e comia menos ainda. Somente líquidos pareciam se fixar no estômago dela e Severo tinha certeza que só acontecia por conta das poções que ele ministrava em todos eles.

Logo após as doses das poções, ela parecia quase curada. Às vezes passava o dia inteiro bem disposta, o que em partes, era terrível para ele, ela passava o dia tagarelando e argumentando que seu quadro estava evoluindo bem. Porém, assim que os efeitos mágicos passavam, ela piorava muito. E eram cada vez mais raros os dias em que ela ficava bem.

A noite passada tinha sido particularmente difícil, ela vomitou por três vezes e precisou apoiá-la para ir ao banheiro em todas elas. Agradeceu mentalmente por esta ser a primeira manhã de folga desde que começou a ficar com ela. Severo ainda tinha uma vida profissional que precisava administrar e organizou as manhãs para aparatar até a loja e preparar poções, atender clientes e coordenar os trabalhos de Esther. Era cansativo, mas necessário.

Para ir até lá, ele precisava dar a poção do sono a Hermione, não confiava em deixá-la sozinha quando estava acordada, ela tinha uma irritante mania de levantar-se sem ajuda e mais de uma vez ele ameaçou enfeitiçá-la para que ela parasse com esse terrível hábito.

Estava pensando nisto quando a viu de pé, apoiando-se vacilante no beiral da porta do quarto. Severo lançou-lhe um olhar mortal antes de ir ajudá-la.

\- Como se sente?

\- Acabada. Acho que morri em algum momento durante a noite. - Ela disse gemendo um pouco enquanto se mexia.

\- Quase. - Severo respondeu.

\- Acho que... as poções não estão fazendo mais tanto efeito. - ela disse com a voz fraca.

\- Seu organismo está se acostumando à elas, e com a força da sua magia interna tão desequilibrada, as poções não funcionarão por muito mais tempo.

\- Ótimo. - ela resmungou enquanto ele a colocava sentada no sofá. Tomando o lugar ao seu lado. - Você tem alguma sugestão nova sobre o que fazer?

\- Eu poderia procurar por novas sugestões, Granger, se não achasse muito mais prático você simplesmente parar de fugir da realidade. - respondeu secamente.

\- Talvez eu ache a realidade algo muito superestimado - respondeu Hermione.

Ele pareceu se debater com aquele conceito.

\- Você, por um instante, já parou para pensar que está fazendo o oposto do que quer?

\- Como… - ela perguntou confusa.

\- Você está entregando a sua vida para a magia, Granger, - ele a interrompeu - e ela a está destruindo. Você sempre se achou tão inteligente, por favor, pense. Você não quer ter que manifestar sua mágica e ela a está consumindo ainda assim. Ela tem mais poder sobre você agora, do que quando você a canalizava.

Ela o olhou com uma expressão indecifrável, mas não encontrou argumento para rebatê-lo. - Fascinante. - murmurou.

Severo levantou os olhos para encará-la.

\- Já lhe ofereci uma opção melhor para acelerar o processo. - disse maldosamente.

\- Não posso só ficar aqui e ter esperança de melhorar sem ajuda mágica?

Severo tirou do bolso um pequeno frasco da poção poção dourada que a fazia se sentir bem melhor e estendeu a ela. - Não vai melhorar, Granger. E as poções também pararão de evitar que você sinta dor e mal estar.

\- Você prometeu que me daria escolha, Severo.

\- Isso foi antes de sua vizinha maluca me ligar ao invés de chamar uma ambulância. - Severo disse rispidamente.

\- Então porque não deixa para lá? Se essas doses de poções não funcionarão e você já sabe que eu não vou voltar a usar magia porque não desiste? Você nunca foi alguém que luta por causas perdidas.

Snape franziu o nariz.

\- Sinceramente? - Ele pausou o trabalho de checar sua temperatura - Acho que alguém que saiu de casa para lutar em uma guerra que protegeria os mesmos bruxos que, logo depois, despejaram sobre ela ser uma louca e a julgaram culpada por ter sido vítima de um crime bárbaro, - ele fez uma expressão de desgosto. - é alguém que merece uma chance.

Hermione ficou extremamente surpresa e emocionada com as palavras dele. Engoliu uma segunda poção que ele lhe ofereceu e fingiu um leve engasgo para justificar a presença de lágrimas nos seus olhos. Se Severo percebeu que era falso, não comentou.

\- Sua geração não foi a primeira a passar por uma guerra, afinal. - apenas disse enquanto terminava de examiná-la.

\- Eu sei. - Hermione respondeu.

\- Eu lamento que o mundo bruxo não tenha lhe oferecido segurança, nem paz, Granger. Mesmo que você tenha lutado para garantir isso à outras pessoas.

Hermione suspirou triste. - Eu amava o mundo bruxo, mas eu preferia nunca tê-lo conhecido. - Ela escondeu o rosto nas mãos.

\- Você não seria quem é, se não fosse por ele. Não torne tudo pior pensando que dói mais do que você realmente está sentido.

\- Eu não…

\- Uma coisa é certa, Granger, - ele a interrompeu - se sentir miserável não tornará as coisas mais fáceis. E não deve me enxergar como alguém que veio salvar sua vida. É você quem deve fazer isso.

\- Eu sei.

Hermione constatou que, a preocupação que sentia em achar que Severo a obrigaria a viver, aos poucos foi se dissipando depois que ele disse a última frase. Somente ela, era a responsável por decidir. Ele apenas estava lá, com o seu jeito particularmente irônico, lhe dando poções que aliviavam seus sintomas e oferecendo um pouco de sua companhia.

Virou-se para olhá-lo, seus pensamentos gritando que devia ser apenas grata a este homem. Ele procurava algo na pequena maleta que trouxera no dia que Susan se despediu. Do ângulo de onde o via, podia estudá-lo de perfil.

O rosto dele era tão pálido que Hermione achava que se, se concentrasse o bastante em olhá-lo, enxergaria os ossos por baixo da pele. O nariz era anduco e desproporcional para o resto do rosto fino, mas não chegava a ser feio. Era exótico. Snape, assim como ela, também tinha olheiras tão carregadas que pareciam hematomas arroxeados naquela pele tão pálida. As sobrancelhas eram grossas e a boca intencionalmente amuada. Mas os lábios eram finos e delicados. Quando ele remexeu na maleta em busca de algo que Hermione não fazia ideia do que fosse, ela notou a forma leve de um peitoral pouco definido. De onde vinham aqueles músculos? Provavelmente de uma possível boa saúde herdada da família, ele não parecia o tipo de pessoa que praticava alguma atividade física.

\- Você está me encarando com uma cara estranha, Granger.

Ela corou ligeiramente por ter sido pega em flagrante e ele a olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida. Hermione só conseguiu lhe devolver um sorriso fraco.

\- Penso, - ele disse devagar - que está bem o suficiente hoje. Sugiro iniciar uma pesquisa sobre alternativas.

\- Alternativas? - ela piscou confusa.

\- Precisamos de alternativas para sua irritante teimosia em recusar a magia.

Hermione sorriu. - Você acabou de dizer que não tinha pensado em sugestões!

\- E não vou, é você quem irá pensar, Granger. - ele disse quase monotonamente - Eu já deixei clara a minha solução para o seu problema.

O sorriso de Hermione ampliou. - Então você vai realmente me dar uma escolha.

Severo gemeu.

\- Sugiro que comece imediatamente. - Ele lhe entregou um livro grosso de capa verde e inscrições vermelhas. Hermione reconheceu algumas das runas inscritas. Também lhe deu um exemplar pequeno do dicionário rúnico. - Veja se há algo interessante nos capítulos oito e nove. Algo sobre perdas acidentais de poderes mágicos.

\- Quando foi que decidiu sobre essa pesquisa? - Hermione perguntou distraída enquanto folheava o livro em busca do capítulo oito.

\- Quando lembrei de quando você era uma garota ocupada com lições e não tinha tempo de cogitar se queria viver ou não. - ele disse mordaz - Embora, obviamente, suas aventuras com Potter lhe tenham colocado perto disso, inúmeras vezes.

Hermione levantou os olhos indignada para ele mas, ele já havia desaparecido de suas vistas saindo em direção à cozinha.

\- Espero que você não tenha construído um laboratório clandestino de poções na minha pia, professor Snape! - ela disse alto, em um tom carregado de divertida ironia, antes de abrir o dicionário e começar a trabalhar na tradução das runas.

* * *

Quando a véspera de natal chegou, Hermione acordou com um barulho insistente na sua janela. Ela demorou um pouco para focalizar uma coruja-das-torres bicando o vidro impacientemente. Levantou devagar, tentando não se sentir tão zonza e abriu a janela. O pássaro deixou cair dois pergaminhos enrolados e saiu voando na mesma hora, provavelmente foi orientada pelo dono para não esperar recompensas dela.

Hermione apanhou as cartas e pousou-as sobre o criado mudo, passou pela sala no caminho até o banheiro, deu uma olhada rápida em busca de Severo mas, a quietude do apartamento, dizia-lhe que ele não devia estar por lá. _Melhor_, ela pensou, assim ele não a irritava com seu olhar acusador por ela ter se levantado sem a ajuda dele. Voltou o mais rápido que pôde ao quarto, antes que ele surgisse do nada e praguejasse contra ela com seu habitual mau humor matinal.

Apanhou o primeiro pergaminho, era de Gina:

_Hermione, Feliz Natal!_

_Como estão as coisas? E como está a Londres trouxa? Por aqui tudo vai muito bem, por aqui, eu digo o Brasil, você acredita? Temos um jogo importante pela Copa Mundial de Quadribol em plena véspera de Natal, isso é tão injusto! É a primeira vez que passarei a noite de natal longe da família, pelo menos o Harry estará aqui, a comissão técnica permitiu que nossos maridos viessem para a ceia._

_Desde a última vez que nos vimos, eu estou muito inclinada a aceitar aquele trabalho no Profeta Diário e somente escrever para a coluna de esportes. Esses últimos meses realmente foram pesados como jogadora. Apesar disso, eu confesso que amo quando os torcedores atiram bombons na minha direção e ontem nós fizemos uma oficina bastante animada na Castelobruxo. É incrível como os brasileiros são tão ricos em herança cultural, você ia adorá-los! A energia daqui é sobrenatural._

_Espero que o Snape não esteja sendo um bastardo estúpido com você. Ele melhorou? Digo, agora que todos sabem que não é um assassino, mesmo que ainda achem que ele está morto, como é o humor dele sendo um herói? _

_Por favor, se cuide! Soubemos que vocês estão pesquisando uma solução para o seu problema e, eu juro que nunca imaginei que diria isso, mas estou feliz que você tenha um bruxo tão excepcional ao seu lado para ajudá-la com isso (embora seja óbvio que eu preferia que fosse eu)._

_Com amor,_

_Gina Weasley Potter._

Hermione sorriu, a carta de Gina parecia exatamente como ela: divertida e calorosa. Sentiu uma pontada de saudade da amiga e deixou a carta de lado, escreveria a resposta mais tarde.

Apanhou o segundo pergaminho e estranhou que ele estivesse endereçado a Severo. Porque ele estava recebendo correspondências no seu apartamento? Em um timming perfeito que só podia ser próprio dele, Severo entrou no quarto com uma taça cheia de uma poção fumegante.

Hermione estremeceu, era a poção que mais odiava. O gosto era uma mistura de alumínio velho e uísque e ela sempre queria vomitar quando a tomava, desconfiava que só não conseguia, por causa das propriedades mágicas do líquido.

\- Chegou para você. - Ela estendeu o pergaminho trocando pela taça que ele lhe oferecia.

Ele o apanhou e abriu de imediato, passando os olhos rapidamente pelas linhas.

\- É do Draco. - disse - Está perguntando sobre você e acho que por isso enviou para cá. - Ah, e isso. - ele completou quando virou o pergaminho para olhar a segunda página.

\- O quê? - Hermione perguntou por mera curiosidade.

\- Vou receber um prêmio póstumo.

Hermione engasgou com a poção. - Você não está morto, Severo.

\- Para eles sim, o que realmente é uma pena. Morto, eu não posso nem recusar um prêmio inútil daqueles hipócritas. - ele amassou o pergaminho entre as mãos - Falando em morte, você já chegou a algum lugar com sua pesquisa?

\- Eu _acabei_ de começá-la. - ela reclamou.

\- Você não tem tempo, então apresse-se, ou antes que perceba vai estar com uma varinha nas mãos recitando Wingardium Leviôssa, queira você ou não.

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar feio quando ele tomou a taça vazia de suas mãos e saiu do quarto. Ele estava sendo o bastardo estúpido que Gina sugeriu em sua carta. Hermione deitou na cama xingando-o mentalmente até que a imagem dele cuidando dela ao longo deste mês a alcançou.

Pensou nele se esforçando para ser delicado nos toques em seu corpo sempre que precisava apoiá-la até o banheiro e na paciência que desprendia quando ela vomitava a comida que ele tinha acabado de dar a ela. Pensou nele controlando as expressões quando ela choramingava como criança e queria recusar algumas das poções. Pensou até no seu jeito irônico e inteligente de convencê-la a fazer qualquer coisa.

Ele despejou, de um jeito cruel, que ela ficaria sozinha enfrentando tudo aquilo. Mas, desde aquele dia, ele mal a deixava só. Ela tinha certeza que ele sumia enquanto estava dormindo, mas salvo alguns poucos minutos por dia, ele sempre estava lá. Decidiu que ia se esforçar em parar de xingá-lo, mesmo se ele agisse como um ogro.

E quanto à pesquisa, era certo que ele tinha lhe entregue mais de cinco metros de pergaminhos do Saint Mungus ontem, e ela ainda não os tinha lido mas, fora isso, estava dedicando todas as horas em que estava acordada e tinha disposição, para buscar uma solução para o seu próprio problema. Ou ele achava que ela não via nada melhor no futuro do que se matar? Bufou. Ela só estava demorando na pesquisa porque parecia quase impossível encontrar uma alternativa que não envolvesse magia.

_Não envolvesse magia_. Ela arregalou os olhos quando a percepção óbvia preencheu sua cabeça. Estava procurando no lugar errado esse tempo todo! Se estava em busca de uma solução não mágica para seus problemas, por que diabos estava pesquisando em livros bruxos?

Apressadamente ela apanhou o notebook deixado aos seus pés da sua cama, uma onda de excitação crescendo em seu peito. Quando a página inicial do Google piscou em sua tela, ela prontamente digitou "restaurar equilíbrio mágico" e uma infinidade de resultados apareceram.

Ela desanimou nos primeiros artigos. Era tudo ínfimo e vago. Hermione se deu conta do trabalho árduo que teria em filtrar informações verdadeiramente úteis dessa mistura de informações e artigos.

Apanhou um caderno esquecido na gaveta do criado mudo e começou seus apontamentos, tinha uma tarefa difícil pela frente e precisava correr contra o tempo.

* * *

Quase duas semanas e muitos xingamentos mentais depois de Severo tê-la acusado de ser relapsa com a pesquisa, Hermione estava apertando as mãos impacientemente, enquanto seus olhos fitavam a tela do notebook. Ela se inclinou para a frente, e puxou o caderno com inúmeras anotações e uma pequena igualdade montada:

EQUILÍBRIO = HARMONIA = AMOR

Logo abaixo, uma pequena lista com vários itens riscados:

_Meditar diariamente_. Intervalos pequenos entre as poções.

_Comer bem_. O estômago não coopera.

_Exercitar-se diariamente_. Indisposta.

_Harmonizar-se_. Isso demanda terapias holísticas, sair de casa está fora de cogitação.

_Descansar_. Ok!

_Entrar em contato com a natureza_. Mudar para o campo?

Releu a lista, era um resumo de todas as possibilidades que tinha. Precisou ler e estudar diversos assuntos para concluir que aquelas eram as melhores táticas para reequilibrar suas energias e podiam funcionar para o seu equilíbrio mágico. Mas a lista era frustrante, ela tentou fazer todos os itens, tentou mesmo, afinal, era sua própria vida em jogo. Exceto pelo descansar, ela falhou em todos os outros durante os últimos dias. Quase todos os itens foram eliminados pela indisposição do seu próprio corpo.

Virou a folha e se deparou com a última página da sua pesquisa.

"Sempre que corpos se unem num beijo, num abraço ou até num simples toque, ocorre uma troca de energias. Neste tipo de união, a liberação energético-informativa hormonal que ocorre, estimula todas as célula do corpo e torna a transferência energética muito mais intensa."

Hermione respirou fundo. Ali estava uma última possibilidade de testar um equilíbrio energético que pudesse corrigir o seu problema mágico. Mas, ali estava também o seu maior problema, que exatamente por isso foi deixado por último em sua pesquisa. Precisava de outra pessoa para testar essa troca de energias. E como a energia que precisava equilibrar, era a sua energia mágica, a dedução era simples: precisava de um bruxo para ajudá-la.

E o único que ela conhecia e tinha contato no seu próprio isolamento no mundo trouxa, era Severo Snape. Céus! Como diabos ia abordar isso com ele? No mínimo, ele a chamaria de louca ou desesperada. Em outro cenário, acharia graça da situação. Ou pior, lhe diria que faria isso como um favor e que ela deveria agradecê-lo por ele ter se prestado a esse trabalho.

Hermione de repente se sentiu velha e muito cansada, uma tristeza inacreditável a invadindo. Pressionou dois dedos em cada olho e tentou entender aquela melancolia paralisante, mas não conseguiu pensar direito. Era como se alguém tivesse chacoalhado sua cabeça. As palavras escritas no caderno virando mingau sob seus olhos e ela não conseguia enxergar uma forma plausível de superar aquele estado.

"_Não desmorone_", diz a si mesma, "n_ão agora. Segure essa barra_".

Respirou fundo antes de impor a si mesma uma coragem há muito tempo esquecida e vestiu uma máscara de animada disposição. Apanhou o caderno de pesquisa e rumou para a cozinha, esboçando uma falsa animação.

Severo cortava algumas ervas no balcão e um cheiro bom vinha de uma panela borbulhante em cima do fogão. Não levantou os olhos para ela, mas disse em tom irritado:

\- Você vai tomar a poção reanimadora forte três vezes ao dia se continuar desobedecendo minha ordem de não levantar sozinha.

Ela o ignorou. - Eu tenho algo.

Severo continuou o trabalho de cortar os temperos.

\- Finalmente.

Hermione hesitou um instante. "_Fique firme, não vá estragar tudo, é a sua vida em jogo_".

\- Mas vou precisar da sua ajuda. - declamou.

\- Certo, - ele disse, abandonando a faca e abrindo displicentemente a geladeira. Pegou uma garrafa e serviu-se de uma taça grande de vinho - o que conseguiu?

Olhando firme para ele, e antes que a coragem se esvaísse, Hermione respirou fundo e contou tudo o que tinha encontrado, testado, fracassado e o que tinha sobrado de útil sobre equilibrar energias mágicas.

Poucos dias atrás, Hermione o xingou de bastardo estúpido mas, agora, era um dos momentos em que ela realmente gostava que fosse Severo Snape quem estivesse ali. Suas dúvidas sobre como ele reagiria se esvaíram quando ele não a chamou de tola e não insistiu para que desistisse da ideia. Ele nem ao menos insinuou que a pesquisa dela estivesse errada.

Pediu para ver as anotações e ela estendeu as folhas para ele. Enquanto Severo lia, Hermione o observava ansiosa. Finalmente, ele terminou a leitura e pareceu extremamente chocado quando deu uma grande golada na bebida antes de exclamar:

\- Merlin!

\- Exatamente.

\- É possível que funcione, de qualquer jeito. - Ele disse sem olhá-la.

\- Eu sei.

\- Nunca pensei sobre isso como uma opção.

\- Acho que pensar como trouxa, me ajudou. - ela respondeu, seu tom levemente divertido.

Ele passou as mãos nervosamente pelo cabelo e esvaziou a taça inteira dessa vez. Hermione notou um leve rubor subir pelas bochechas dele. Estava pensando, ele fazia uma cara horrível de tão séria, quando pensava. De repente exclamou:

\- Faça uma lista.

\- O quê? - Hermione perguntou confusa.

\- Uma lista, Granger. É simples, são apenas nomes, um abaixo do outro. - disse ríspido.

\- Eu sei o que é uma lista. - Hermione disse impaciente - Só não vejo em quê ela é útil agora.

Ela soou tão rebelde e irônica, que Severo riria se não estivessem no meio de uma conversa tão carregada de tensão.

\- Diga-me Granger, como pretende testar a sua teoria? Sozinha? - Ele lhe deu as costas e destampou a panela fumegante, testando o sabor do molho com uma colher e desligando o fogo em seguida.

\- Óbvio que não, como eu disse no início desta conversa, com a sua ajuda. E não, não envolve nenhuma lista.

\- Eu entendi o que quis dizer quando pediu minha ajuda, Granger. Eu faço isso desde antes de você nascer. Mas, não vou participar disso.

\- Não? - Um desânimo despontou na voz de Hermione - Mas você prometeu me ajudar.

\- Eu acho que me lembraria de ter feito tal promessa a você. - Ele disse claramente irritado enquanto jogava displicentemente algumas das ervas picadas dentro do molho recém cozido.

\- Você pode não ter prometido com todas as palavras óbvias, mas você realmente prometeu. - respondeu azeda.

\- Eu não prometi sequer ajudá-la com suas pesquisas, Granger. O que eu disse foi que você mesma ia fazê-la. Afinal, eu já tenho a minha própria solução para o seu problema. Aliás, soluções, no plural.

Hermione estava furiosa agora:

\- Ah sim, você me deu realmente duas ótimas opções: me matar ou me obrigar a usar magia.

Severo franziu o cenho. - Faça a lista, Granger.

\- Eu não vou fazer uma lista idiota!

\- Ótimo! Arranje outra teoria então. - ele disse simplesmente, enquanto passava por ela e seguia para a sala.

Ela fez menção de segui-lo mas, para sua total infelicidade, girou o corpo rápido demais e uma vertigem absurda fez sua cabeça rodar. Só conseguiu tempo para apoiar a mão na maçaneta da porta, antes de seus joelhos fraquejarem e ela cair sobre eles, seu corpo fazendo um barulho alto quando encontrou o piso frio da cozinha.

\- Sua garota tola! - Ele chegou em segundos e fez menção de ajudá-la a levantar, Hermione ignorou teimosamente a mão estendida dele e deslizou pelo chão, até se apoiar na parede da cozinha.

\- Tecnicamente desta vez a culpa foi sua, já que me deixou aqui sozinha quando devia ter me arrastado junto com você até a sala. - ela disse cansada.

Ele não respondeu, apenas deslizou para o lado dela e ficou ouvindo-a respirar fundo para controlar os incômodos do próprio corpo. Alguns segundos se passaram até que ela controlasse a respiração.

\- Granger…

\- Você é um bruxo, Severo. E minha única chance.

\- Não posso, Granger.

Ela respirou fundo tentando controlar um novo acesso de tristeza e raiva.

\- Você prefere que eu morra então?

\- Granger, há circunstâncias que me obrigam a não ajudá-la com isso.

\- A testar uma teoria? E não é o que pessoas que possuem o título de mestre fazem o tempo inteiro?

\- Granger, a sua teoria provavelmente é viável. - Severo respondeu tentando imprimir uma leveza incompatível com a rigidez do que falava. - Mas você está ignorando a parte mais importante dela.

\- Que seria…?

Severo virou-se para observá-la melhor, ela estava recostada na parede com os olhos fechados. Seu rosto demonstrava claros sinais de que estava doente, mas ela não deixava de ser bonita, embora ele nunca antes tivesse reparado nisso. A pele pálida indicava o tanto de tempo passado desde que estava presa no próprio apartamento tentando curar-se da maldição que a acometia. O queixo era bem desenhado e o nariz pequeno e benfeito carregava vários pontinhos sardentos. Os olhos, ele lembrava bem, castanhos, grandes e brilhantes, pelo menos, eram brilhantes quando ela sorria. O rosto dela era uma maravilha. Mesmo com os cabelos rebeldes, que a todo momento tentavam escondê-lo.

\- Você não está pensando a longo prazo, Granger.

Ela abriu os olhos de repente e o encarou.

\- Como você pode ter certeza de que eu não pensei nisso a longo prazo?

Severo engoliu em seco. - Porque a longo prazo, isso não faz o menor sentido. - sua voz saindo estranhamente rouca.

\- Não é para fazer sentido, Severo.

\- Pode ao menos concordar que você é uma garota tola ao sugerir isso quando pode simplesmente usar magia?

\- Posso, - respondeu ela, ainda o encarando - desde que você concorde em salvar minha vida.

* * *

**Notas Finais**

Um capítulo de transição, enorme e com o toque de ousadia que estava faltando à nossa garota. Beijo gente e Feliz dia das bruxas!


	7. Chapter 7 - Um passo à frente

**Notas do Autor**

Aviso: Todas as personagens do universo Harry Potter, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor desse texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas à JK Rowling.

Por favor, não me processem, eu só peguei emprestado para pura diversão.

* * *

**Capítulo 7 - Um passo à frente**

* * *

Draco não sorriu. Na verdade ele estava tão abismado pelo que tinha acabado de ouvir que ele sequer reagiu. Tomou dois goles enormes de whisky antes que sua voz decidisse retornar à sua garganta.

\- Ela propôs isso?

Severo confirmou.

\- E faz sentido? Digo… tem algum embasamento ou ela simplesmente inventou que isso pode funcionar?

\- Acho que ambos já tivemos uma conversa na qual concordamos que ela é um irritante gênio. - Severo respondeu enfadonho.

\- O que eu lembro da conversa que você se refere, é que eu lhe disse que ela era desequilibrada.

\- Estou a um passo de concordar com isso. - Severo apertou o nariz entre os dedos.

Draco riu da desgraça de Snape.

\- Primeiro ela reaparece com uma insistente tendência suicida, agora, isso. Ela é desequilibrada.

\- Constatar isso me ajuda em quê, Draco? Eu o chamei aqui para que contribuísse com alguma ideia útil.

\- Depois do que você me contou sobre a sugestão da Granger, mesmo que eu tivesse qualquer ideia, ela teria sido tragada. - Draco respondeu.

Severo bufou de frustração quando bebeu mais um gole da sua própria bebida.

\- Você me colocou nesta situação quando deu meu cartão para a mulher do Potter. Vai ter que pensar em uma solução.

Draco estremeceu.

\- Porque você não faz uma chantagem?

\- É uma tática ultrapassada.

\- Não aqui, os trouxas são séculos atrasados em relação a nós. - disse o loiro olhando ao redor do bar e franzindo o nariz para os trouxas que conversavam animados no local.

Severo o olhou com pena e quase argumentou que os trouxas inventaram a energia elétrica e a tecnologia celular o que supera, em muito, velas e corujas. Desistiu quando imaginou o trabalho que daria ter que explicar o que era um telefone celular.

\- E com o quê você pretende que eu chantageei ela? Que segredo obscuro a Granger teria para que eu chegasse a ponto de ter um trunfo contra ela? Você mesmo disse que Skeeter expôs a vida inteira da garota.

\- Não precisa ser um segredo, Severo.

Snape levantou uma sobrancelha questionadora para ele. Draco revirou os olhos.

\- Certo, escute, você mesmo disse que ela abomina a magia. Use isso. Force-a a usá-la.

\- Ela não vai aceitar, prefere morrer. Já tive inúmeras discussões sobre isso com ela.

\- Condicione o uso da magia dela em troca de você ajudá-la. Se você diz que ela é tão irredutível a isso, ela desistirá e vai começar a procurar outra solução.

Severo refletiu uns instantes seus olhos estreitando-se em quase duas fendas negras e frias.

\- Não acredito que funcione.

\- Vai funcionar, Severo. Ela vai desistir. - Draco sorriu, satisfeito consigo mesmo.

\- Desmanche esse sorrisinho. - Severo o encarou sério - Com a Granger, sempre precisamos de um plano B.

O estômago de Draco afundou. - Plano B? Eu mal consegui formular o plano A!

Severo o olhou irritado. - Está claro que você nunca venceria uma discussão com ela. Granger consegue ser mais irritante rebatendo argumentos do que quando respondia somente perguntas decoradas dos livros.

Os dois beberam de seus respectivos copos.

\- Ela é um pesadelo - Draco gemeu.

Severo concordou com a cabeça.

\- Vamos acabar bêbados e sem nenhuma solução.

Os olhos de Severo vagaram pelo Pub trouxa em busca de qualquer coisa aleatória que arrancasse um vislumbre de ideia, eles recaíram sobre a parede recheada de diplomas e prêmios das cervejas do local, um vislumbre de ideia dançou na mente de Severo.

\- Draco…

\- Hum - O loiro resmungou, bem no meio de mais um gole do whisky.

\- Quando é a infame homenagem a mim?

\- Neste final de semana.

\- Certo.

\- Certo? - Os olhos de Draco acompanharam o olhar de Severo postados na parede de prêmios do Pub - O que você quer dizer com certo?

\- Que o seu plano A acabou de virar o plano B. - Tirando uma caneta do bolso, a estendeu ao loiro junto com um guardanapo: - E você vai me escrever uma lista.

* * *

Na tarde daquele dia, choveu o tempo inteiro. Era uma chuva carregada, como se o universo estivesse irritado e quisesse despejar sobre o mundo todo seu mau humor. Hermione olhava pela janela a tempestade lá fora e ouvia os sons furiosos da água escorrendo pelas calhas do prédio. O vento uivava forte e inclinava os arbustos na rua. Parecia que toda a natureza imitava suas próprias emoções.

Depois da pequena discussão com Severo, eles não trocaram nenhuma palavra. Enquanto ele ministrava suas poções, Hermione tentou ler algo em seu rosto, mas ele estava inalcançável na sua máscara impassível e evitou a todo custo olhá-la. O mal-estar entre eles era gritante. Assim que ela terminou o almoço, ele saiu sem dizer nenhuma palavra.

Hermione ficou se perguntando porque sua vida não podia ser igual a de um jovem adulto qualquer: ter algumas vagas aspirações, desenvolver algum transtorno mental e beber para esquecê-los, escrever um artigo científico, tentar o doutorado, publicar um livro, trabalhar em um emprego ruim, transar com desconhecidos que conheceu pela internet.

Eram tantas opções para ser uma jovem comum, que ela estava desanimada com a resposta simples que sua mente lhe dava. A esmagadora verdade era que, desde os onze anos de idade, Hermione era qualquer coisa bem longe de "normal".

Era ainda uma criança quando se viu apresentada ao que sua vida seria dali para frente. Tinha doze anos quando ajudou Harry a evitar o roubo da pedra filosofal, treze quando foi petrificada. E, aos dezesseis anos, enquanto a maior parte de jovens normais só tinham a preocupação de se sair bem no exame de admissão do ensino médio, Hermione quase morreu em uma batalha no Departamento de Mistérios.

Aos dezenove, foi a primeira vez que Hermione achou que viveria finalmente uma vida normal. Depois de vários anos e muitas baixas, o bem finalmente conseguiu derrotar Voldemort, e tudo o que ela mais queria era apenas conciliar sua família trouxa e sua realidade bruxa.

Foi completamente atropelada por um tsunami de frustrações, tragédias e tristezas pessoais, e tudo desandou. Tudo deu tão errado que, até hoje ela sentia os efeitos de ter arrancado de suas mãos um futuro de felicidade e plenitude, mesmo que isso tenha sido há muito, muito tempo.

Até dois meses atrás, gostava de pensar que estava bem mais sábia e indiferente em relação a tudo o que aconteceu no seu passado. Se deixasse a tristeza e as lembranças dolorosas de lado, ela podia se considerar uma simples trouxa: trabalhava, estudava, escrevia por hobby e até tinha alguns encontros. Tudo era quase tão normal, que em alguns momentos ela até conseguia esquecer da sua essência mágica.

Então, foi novamente atingida por uma onda de tormenta e, dessa vez, o seu corpo sumcumbia em sintomas que a estavam levando muito rapidamente de encontro ao seu próprio fim. Hermione se viu no meio de um dilema que nunca imaginou enfrentar: magia ou morte.

E mesmo com a morte iminente e certa de que ela estava se aproximando cada vez mais rápida, ela decidiu recusar a cura mágica.

Esta manhã tinha nascido iluminada e junto com ela, uma esperança acendeu dentro de Hermione: ela finalmente conseguiu encontrar uma possível cura, que não envolvia magia. Leu e releu todas as afirmações da possível eficiência da teoria, e ficou imóvel e absorta por horas, se perguntando se era realmente possível que um ato daquele resolvesse todo o seu passado. Assim que se convenceu, espantou as dúvidas, e deixou que a idéia invadisse o seu espírito. Tinha conseguido até sorrir, algo difícil nesses tempos sombrios.

O mais corajosamente que conseguiu, e se esforçando em não passar mal, foi até a cozinha contar para Severo o que tinha descoberto. E, em um primeiro momento, ele não riu, nem lhe julgou, pelo contrário, achou sua teoria válida e praticamente a chamou de inteligente quando disse que nem ele mesmo podia ter imaginado algo assim. Naquele breve instante, ela podia até já se imaginar curada.

Antes que tivesse tempo de formular um futuro, no entanto, Severo usou a mesma intensidade que afirmou que a ideia era viável, para sugerir uma infame lista, não antes de deixar claro que não participaria daquilo.

Seguiu-se uma breve discussão e agora ela estava ali, sozinha, desanimada, e observando a chuva lá fora. Mas estava decidida de que não tentaria mais convencê-lo. Se Severo não estava disposto em ajudar, acabou para ela. Estava cansada por causa dos sintomas que sentia mas, estava ainda mais cansada de lutar contra algo que não conseguia controlar. Ela desistiu.

Desistiu e chorou. Um choro sem soluçar, mas que derramava milhares de grossas lágrimas silenciosas que escorriam por todo seu rosto e que Hermione limpava com a palma da mão. Não havia mais nada a fazer.

* * *

\- Granger.

Uma corrente de energia atravessou o corpo de Hermione, mas não forte o bastante para tirá-la de seu torpor. Ela se virou e viu Severo atrás dela, na porta de entrada do quarto, a pouca iluminação lhe conferindo uma aparência macabra, escurecendo as órbitas de seus olhos e criando sombras sob as maçãs de seu rosto.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? - pergunta ela.

\- Porque suas poções estão intocadas, Granger? - ele diz enquanto olha para os frascos devidamente cheios sobre sua mesa de cabeceira.

\- Você não precisa se preocupar mais com elas. Acabou. - ela respondeu. As palavras trazendo um gosto ruim na sua boca.

\- Você decidiu isso? - disse ele enquanto se aproximava mais dela, perto o suficiente para que ela agora conseguisse vislumbrar o brilho preto dos seus olhos.

\- Não vou tomar remédios paliativos quando sei como posso ficar curada - respondeu, quase cuspindo as palavras. - Desculpe se isso não é o que você quer ouvir.

\- Ah. - Severo a encara cuidadosamente, seu olhar fixo nela.

\- Isso é ridículo! - diz Hermione. - Eu me sinto como se estivesse me jogando de um abismo enquanto a pessoa que sabe como me ajudar me pergunta porque não tomei poções.

\- Ridículo? - Um sorriso zombeteiro dançando no rosto dele. - O que você quer que eu faça então?

\- Eu quero que você… eu… - ela gaguejou.

Severo caminhou até ela, posicionando-se cuidadosamente de frente a janela.

\- O que... - sua voz é baixa e sibilante - _exatamente_ você quer de mim, Granger?

\- Eu… - Hermione respira fundo, sem conseguir responder. - Eu...

Severo está tão perto dela agora, que Hermione consegue ver até os riscos da sua irís, um preto profundo riscado por tons de cinza escuros que fazem com que seus olhos fiquem quase inteiramente no mesmo tom de negro.

\- Como pode então afirmar que não quero ajudá-la? Sinto que eu deixei claro o que _você_ precisava fazer, Granger. Resolveu deixar de ser inteligente também?

Hermione já tinha visto Severo fazer e dizer coisas terríveis quando ambos viviam no mundo bruxo. Mas, fazia muito tempo desde que o havia visto assim, completamente controlado e com um equilíbrio emocional que beirava a perfeição, que ela se assustou. Essa aura cuidadosa e tranquila que emanava dele, fazia Hermione estremecer.

\- Se você não consegue nem explicar o que quer, - continuou ele suavemente - como espera que eu aceite sua maravilhosa teoria e ceda a seus desejos? - ele se aproximou mais dela, levantou uma mão e seus dedos tocaram levemente na bochecha esquerda de Hermione. - Já que você parece estar tão ligada à sua ideia de morte, talvez a pequena menina corajosa da grifinória que ainda existe dentro de você, não se importe com o que aconteceria.

Hermione tentou dar um passo atrás, mas Severo a acompanhou e não deixou que nenhum centímetro aumentasse entre eles. A luz da rua recaiu em cheio sobre ele agora e as sombras das gotas de chuvas no vidro lhe deixavam com um aspecto mais sombrio ainda.

\- Cuidado, Granger, com o que você quer. - disse.

\- O que é isso tudo o que você está dizendo, Severo? - pergunta ela num assomo de coragem. - Que eu devo ter medo de escolher me curar? É isso o que tem para me dizer? Só isso?

\- Você é pior do que um trasgo, sabia? - Ele sibila enquanto agarra o braço dela e a arrasta para junto do criado mudo. Sua mão machucando-a, mas Hermione não tem força o bastante para soltar-se dele. O rosto dele se aproxima tanto do dela que ela não consegue desviar o olhar, mesmo tentando. Com a outra mão, Severo apanhou um dos frascos de poção e destampou-o com destreza, fazendo menção de obrigá-la a bebê-lo. - Não vai se matar enquanto eu estiver aqui, Granger.

Hermione sente-se pequena e esmagada. - Me solta. - ela pede com a voz fraca.

Ele não responde, mas os dedos dele se abrem e soltam o braço dela, ele corrige a própria postura, mas ainda fica próximo o bastante, a poção continua sendo oferecida a centímetros do rosto de Hermione, ela a pega com cuidado.

Embora ele não esteja mais tocando-a, Hermione ainda tem o peito apertado pela repentina mudança de humor dele. Essa era uma pequena amostra de que há algo de instável dentro de Severo, e Hermione era inteligente o suficiente para saber que a instabilidade é perigosa.

\- Eu fico tentando ajudá-la, Granger, - reclama numa voz mais controlada - mas você se recusa a ser ajudada.

Hermione soltou um longo suspiro. - Você só quer me ajudar do seu jeito. Me obriga a falar sobre magia e a tomar poções, e me provoca e grita comigo, realmente são coisas que não me ajudam muito.

\- Provoco você? Você quer dizer, quando a atiço a falar sobre a bruxa que você era? Eu não estou provocando você - diz ele, irritado. - Eu estou tentando fazer você se lembrar do quanto você era uma bruxa excelente, que pode usar sua magia para o bem. E, de quebra, estava tentando alertá-la de que, se você fracassar, você morre.

Hermione leva a mão a nuca, tentando visualizar as vezes em que Severo a lembrou que magia era algo bom. Cada vez que ele conversou com ela sobre isso, foi categórico em lembrá-la que, se desistisse, era o seu fim. Suspirou.

\- Por quê você não aceita me ajudar do meu jeito? - pergunta ela.

\- Porque, Granger, o que estou tentando fazer aqui é lembrá-la que você é da Grifinória - explica ele -, e é exatamente em momentos como esse que você precisa ser corajosa e entender que não precisa de ninguém, além de si mesma, para resolver seus problemas.

Uma percepção começou a brilhar dentro dela. Ele não estava se recusando a ajudá-la e fazê-la desistir. Ele estava lhe lembrando o motivo pelo qual ela não podia desistir, ela precisava mostrar coragem. Ele a estava instigando a chegar no fundo do poço, e se curar sozinha. Ele queria que ela percebesse que podia deixar sua mágica fluir sobre ela e salvá-la. Ele não queria que ela dependesse de alguém para ajudá-la.

Mas pensar por essa ótica não amenizou seu sofrimento. Hoje, Hermione preferia ser ajudada do que deixar a magia dela fluir. Preferia que um amigo a estendesse a mão. Preferia que ele lhe ajudasse por achá-la vulnerável, do que deixar que a magia dominasse sua vida de novo.

\- Se eu fosse você, me esforçaria menos em despertar meu impulso corajoso. Não vou usar magia.

\- Isso não será nada bom para você, Granger.

Ela não respondeu.

\- A única coisa entre você e um futuro é essa sua insistente intenção de se matar. - Severo encosta a mão na parede ao lado da cabeça dela.

\- Eu não entendo, se quer que eu viva - ela diz lentamente - por que você se importa tanto com o meu jeito de resolver?

\- Já disse que você está agindo como se isso fosse uma solução a curto prazo, - responde ele -, e não é. Porque é tão difícil para você entender que seu cérebro está inclinado ao desespero e lhe sugere coisas absurdas?

Hermione não soube responder a última pergunta, nem se esforçou em saber se ele está realmente certo a respeito disso.

\- Talvez eu só queira mostrar a magia que posso nunca mais usá-la e ainda assim viver. - ela afirmou. - Isso também me soa corajoso, mesmo que eu precise de algum tipo de ajuda.

\- Isso é patético. - ele sibilou.

\- Então eu digo que se você não quer me ajudar, sou corajosa o suficiente para encarar isso sozinha.

Ele balança a cabeça.

\- Você acha que o meu instinto imediato é proteger você de si mesma, Granger. Mas está enganada.

Severo aproxima o seu rosto do dela e a segura pelo queixo. A pele de Hermione estremece no ponto exato em que ele a toca. Uma eletricidade palpável incendeia o ar ao redor deles.

\- Meu instinto imediato - ele diz suavemente - é pressionar você até que você ceda.

O corpo dela ficou inteiramente tenso com a aspereza da voz que ele imprimiu ao "ceda" e fez Hermione se esquecer de respirar. Severo abaixou os olhos até que encontrassem os dela.

\- Mas me contenho. - ele completou.

Hermione engoliu em seco. - Por que se conter, é o seu primeiro instinto?

\- Porque já a vi num assomo de coragem, Granger. O medo não faz com que você se apague; ele faz com que você brilhe. Já vi isso acontecendo com você. É fascinante. - Ele solta o queixo dela, mas não afasta a mão, a desvia para a lateral do seu rosto e tira alguns fios rebeldes que dançavam sobre sua pele. - Vai ver, eu quero apenas... ver isso de novo.

Ele falou tão suave que queria vê-la cheia de coragem de novo que, antes que pudesse se controlar, Hermione passou os braços ao redor dele e aproximou o corpo do peito de Severo, envolvendo-o em seus braços. Os dedos dela acariciaram levemente o tecido do suéter dele e lágrimas quentes molharam a frente das vestes dele.

Depois de alguns segundos, ele também tocou as costas dela, e apertou-a, puxando-a para mais perto dele, uma das mãos acariciando seus cabelos. Hermione aumentou o choro, sentindo-se pequena e frágil, mas, nos braços dele, isso já não a assustava tanto.

\- O que há de tão errado comigo para que eu não consiga parar de chorar? - ela perguntou com a voz abafada pelo aperto contra o peito dele.

\- Você acha que eu entendo alguma coisa de lágrimas, Granger? - perguntou baixinho.

Hermione lembrou que Severo não era o tipo de pessoa que se esforçaria para tranquilizá-la, mas o abraço dele fez com que ela se sentisse melhor do que já esteve desde que descobriu sua condição. Ela apertou mais a testa contra o ombro dele.

\- Se usar a magia, - perguntou ela - como você acha que vou me sentir comigo mesma?

\- Não sei - respondeu ele.

\- Eu sinto que me curaria das dores físicas, mas desabaria em um redemoinho emocional. E sinto que isso tudo fará com que eu me sinta mais culpada. - Hermione disse, virando o rosto para ele.

Ele a encarou. - Você não é culpada de nada, Granger.

\- Eu também decidi que não vou implorar a você para me ajudar.

\- Talvez, eu possa fazer alguma coisa sobre isso. - afirmou.

Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas e se afastou dele.

\- O que você quer dizer?

\- Isso não importa ainda. - ele respondeu - Você deve tomar suas poções.

Hermione o encarou sem falar nada, apanhou os frascos de poções e tomou as três que tinha deixado de lado desde mais cedo. Sentou-se na cama e tirou as sandálias dos pés antes de se acomodar sobre os travesseiros.

Severo se moveu e apanhou um cobertor na cômoda. Os olhos deles estavam brilhantes quando jogou a coberta sobre as pernas dela e os dois se olharam por alguns segundos, Hermione com um olhar indeciso, Severo com um indecifrável brilho misterioso nos olhos.

Ele se aproximou mais e encostou os lábios na têmpora direita dela. Os cabelos dele fizeram cócegas no rosto de Hermione e ela estremeceu com o toque dos lábios frios dele de encontro a sua pele. Não entendeu esse gesto inesperado dele mas, seja lá o que fosse, não queria estragar o momento.

Hermione segurou uma das mãos dele quando ele fez menção de sair e entrelaçou seus dedos nos dele, apertando-os levemente. Sua vontade era de se apertar de novo no abraço dele, e dizer que deixaria que ele decidisse sobre sua vida.

Severo apertou os nós de seus dedos e soltou sua mão, saindo do quarto. Um frio a invadiu quando se viu longe dele e foi aí, neste momento, que finalmente Hermione percebeu que não queria destruir sua própria vida. Ela queria obrigar-se a viver, porque estava aterrorizada de viver sem ele. Queria mantê-lo por perto.

Ela fechou seus olhos com a constatação e aproveitou a segurança de sua cama para confessar a si mesma que Severo Snape havia atingido algo dentro dela e ela era absolutamente incapaz de lutar contra isso.

* * *

**Notas Finais**

Eu sei que o nome do capítulo deu um breve spoiler, mas já estava mais do que na hora desses dois andarem né? Bjs.


	8. Chapter 8 - Testes

**Notas do Autor**

Aviso: Todas as personagens do universo Harry Potter, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor desse texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas à JK Rowling.

Por favor, não me processem, eu só peguei emprestado para pura diversão.

* * *

**Capítulo 8 - Testes**

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Severo entrou no quarto com um copo de suco vermelho vivo e alguns frascos de poções. Hermione dormia profundamente. Contemplou o rosto sereno dela, o esboço de um sorriso estampado no rosto, os olhos cerrados, e os lábios semi-abertos como se tivesse acabado de falar nos seus sonhos. Os cabelos esparramados sobre o travesseiro e o cobertor caído de lado, deixavam a imagem dela graciosa. Uma bagunça, mas graciosa.

Ele abriu a cortina bem de leve, permitindo que um pouco de claridade entrasse no quarto.

\- Ah! - ela exclamou preguiçosa, quando a luz da manhã a atingiu. - Estou aqui, ainda.

\- Você dormiu bem hoje. - ele disse sério, se aproximando.

\- Pode-se dizer que sim. Se desconsiderar que eu sonhei que morria, e que era recebida no céu.

Severo sorriu com desdém enquanto oferecia as poções a ela.

\- Você tem certeza que as pessoas que povoam o céu aceitariam você lá, Granger?

\- Por que? Não acha que eu mereço ir para o céu?

\- Ah, merece, Granger, se alguém neste quarto merece o céu, esse alguém é você. Só achei que se lembraria que as pessoas que foram para lá primeiro, queimam bruxas. - ele disse irônico.

Hermione suprimiu uma risada.

\- Foi bom morrer aliás, mas eu sempre tinha pena de deixar a Terra. Espero que não seja realmente assim.

Um leve tremor atravessou o corpo dela quando ela bebeu a primeira poção.

\- Lamento decepcioná-la em sua desesperada busca pela morte, Granger, - ele disse lentamente.

\- Porque lamenta? - Ela perguntou enquanto tomava o segundo frasco.

Severo retirou a varinha das vestes e lançou o feitiço diagnóstico nela. As luzes laranjas piscaram sobre sua cabeça e Hermione desviou o olhar.

\- Vai precisar ver isso, Granger - ele apontou alguns dos pontos coloridos em tons de um amarelo suave e outros tão claros que estavam quase brancos, eram poucos, mas nítidos. - Ontem pela manhã, todos ainda eram laranjas.

Ela piscou uma vez, muito devagar.

\- Eu não entendo… O que mudou?

\- Mudou depois da nossa interação. - Severo disse simplesmente.

\- Você quer dizer - Hermione sentiu o rosto esquentar - depois que nós nos abraçamos?

\- Sim, Granger, - confirmou - foi um teste para sua teoria, pelo visto, ela realmente funciona.

Era um teste? O estômago de Hermione despencou em desânimo. _O que esperava sua idiota?_ _Que ele tinha lhe abraçado só porque você estava lá toda chorosa e isso tocou o coração dele?_ Ele já deixou claro antes que não ia ajudá-la. Severo Snape não era do tipo sentimental e ela devia saber que as coisas não iriam mudar só porque teve uma crise de choro e ele foi educado com ela.

Hermione o encarou e por um instante, seus olhos se encontraram. O olhar de Severo estava indecifrável e ele o desviou tão rapidamente que ela não conseguiu estudá-lo.

\- O que isso quer dizer? - ela disse, voltando a atenção para o feitiço diagnóstico que brilhava sobre ela.

\- Quer dizer, que temos uma chance de equilibrar sua mágica. - ele respondeu.

\- Você não me parece muito animado. Eu deveria ficar feliz?

\- Você tem um vestido bonito?

\- O quê? - ela perguntou confusa.

\- Tem algum compromisso amanhã, Granger? - perguntou ele.

Hermione o olhou ironicamente. Ele claramente sabia que ela não tinha como ir a algum lugar, pelo menos, não sem ajuda. Severo pareceu satisfeito com o silêncio dela.

\- Tenho uma proposta.

\- Que proposta?

Ele demorou alguns segundos para responder, como se desfrutasse do prazer de ver Hermione sofrer em curiosidade.

\- Você vai a um evento.

Hermione o olhou desconfiada.

\- Você sabe que não tenho disposição.

\- Vou aumentar a dosagem das poções e, pelo diagnóstico de hoje, acredito que interações mágicas a ajudarão mais ainda quanto à suas indisposições.

\- E o que seria esse evento?

Ele deu um sorrisinho maléfico. - Não quero estragar a surpresa.

\- Ah, ótimo. - respondeu irritada.

\- Você quer a minha ajuda ou não, Granger? - ele questionou.

\- Eu quero, mas você adora esse jogo de palavras e eu nunca sei o que esperar de você. - Ela disse desanimada. - Onde exatamente é esse evento?

\- Ministério da Magia.

Hermione empalideceu. Severo tentou tranqüilizá-la mas, ela pareceu completamente insensível às suas palavras. Ajeitou-se sobre os travesseiros e permaneceu no mais absoluto silêncio. Ele sentou-se de frente a ela com cuidado.

\- Eu não vou.

\- Granger…

\- Eu não vou.

\- Granger. Estou tentando negociar aqui com você.

\- Eu não vou. - ela o encarou com os olhos úmidos de lágrimas. Depois, como se tivesse sido despertada de um pesadelo, seu corpo todo começou a tremer e ela escondeu o rosto nas mãos, os lábios se romperam em um murmúrio da mesma frase continuamente: - Eu não vou… Eu não vou… Eu não vou…

Ele reconheceu os sintomas, ela estava tendo uma crise de pânico. Se aproximou mais e segurou suas mãos, apertando-as para transmitir segurança para ela.

\- Está tudo bem, Granger, é só um ataque de ansiedade, já vai passar.

Ela estremeceu, ainda repetindo o mantra onde negava a ida ao Ministério. Severo a segurou pelos ombros e puxou-a para junto do seu peito, apertando-a contra si.

\- Essas sensações são fortes mas não prejudicam você, ok? Já aconteceu outras vezes e passou, esta também vai passar.

Severo a acalentou até que a respiração dela começasse a se normalizar. A frase de negação que repetia, foi lentamente morrendo em sua boca. Ele a soltou assim que ela estava mais calma, apenas para apanhar uma poção que ela relutou em beber. Acabou cedendo apenas pela insistência dele.

Ele a examinou, fazendo-lhe algumas perguntas, sobre seu estado, Hermione respondia debilmente, os pensamentos estavam em um turbilhão ainda. Quando ele finalmente percebeu a respiração dela completamente normal e achou que estava tudo bem, ela murmurou:

\- Você quer me ver escolher entre morrer ou ir lá não é?

\- Não, Granger, - disse Severo - você não quer escolher morrer, e não precisa. Tem ainda muita vida pela frente, mas é preciso ânimo.

Hermione fez um gesto de quem não acreditava nas palavras dele e voltou os olhos para a janela, buscando evitar o olhar dele que estava cravado nela, como se lhe quisesse ler no rosto dela o que estava passando pela sua mente. Mesmo assim, ele pareceu adivinhar o seu pensamento e perguntou:

\- Você está bem, Granger?

\- Eu não sei. - disse ela com uma voz tão fraca que parecia um suspiro.

\- Preciso ter certeza de que está bem.

Hermione fez um gesto de indiferença e não respondeu.

\- Vamos lá, Granger - disse ele ainda suavemente - não quero ser obrigado a ameaçá-la com magia.

\- Eu já disse que não sei, Severo. Mas vamos lá, o que é que você quer que eu diga? Que estou bem e vou seguir essa sua proposta cegamente?

\- Granger, você sequer ouviu o que planejei, entrou em pânico antes de ouvir toda história.

Hermione baixou os olhos suspirando. Agradeceu mentalmente por ele ter lhe dado a poção calmante ou teria outra crise.

\- Não quero voltar lá, Severo. - ela sussurrou.

\- Escute, o teste de ontem mostrou uma melhora significativa pela nossa interação. Foi exatamente o resultado que você previu em seus apontamentos. Mas, eu também quero testar qual efeito uma exposição à um ambiente mágico vai causar a você. Juro que você não vai precisar fazer nada. Não precisará usar sua magia.

\- Você quer me testar em um ambiente mágico? Severo, eu não quero nada com magia. Minha solução é mais aceitável e é de um jeito simples. Por favor, porque você não me ajuda só com a minha ideia?

\- Granger - ele disse sério - eu já lhe disse que sua teoria foi testada ontem e se provou eficaz, só o que estou pedindo é uma abordagem diferente, uma exposição com várias interações mágicas, para vermos como seu corpo reage.

\- Mas eu não quero nada que envolva a magia.

\- Granger, sua própria teoria requer uma interação mágica com outro bruxo.

\- Eu já tenho um bruxo aqui na minha frente.

\- Já lhe falei que essa não é uma opção, Granger.

\- Isso não é justo. - disse ela.

Severo a encara por um breve instante, depois solta um suspiro.

\- Nada do que você está passando é justo, Granger. Mas se você vai fazer mesmo o uso da sua teoria, vai precisar interagir com bruxos.

Hermione sentiu um nó apertar no seu estômago.

\- Eu realmente prefiro não ir.

\- Você está mantendo-se na zona de conforto, Granger.

\- Não é isso.

\- Está bem então, Granger, continuaremos com as poções até o ponto que seu corpo irá rejeitá-las.

Severo soou tão monótono e evasivo que alguma coisa em seu tom despertou um instinto de sobrevivência dentro de Hermione. Pensou no quanto tinha enfrentado até agora e no quanto estava destinada a piorar, se ele não aceitasse ajudá-la. Ele só estava sugerindo ir até lá e interagir com bruxos e seus ciclos energéticos. Não precisaria ela própria usar magia. Só precisava da energia mágica deles para provar que sua pesquisa funcionava e, sendo bem otimista, seria curada. Respirou fundo.

\- Ok. Eu aceito. Mas tenho condições.

Ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

\- Granger, você vai impor condições para você mesmo ser ajudada? Que tipo de inteligência você acha que eu possuo?

\- Você está me obrigando a ir lá para provar algo para você. - ela respondeu desafiadoramente.

\- Então? Qual condição absurda vai me impor por ajudá-la?

Hermione tirou o cobertor das pernas e atravessou o quarto em busca de seu caderno de anotações largado na escrivaninha, abriu na página onde tinha rabiscado a última parte da pesquisa.

\- Aqui.

Severo leu as linhas. Seu olhar era incrédulo quando a encarou de novo. Ele soltou uma risada rápida e seca que morreu quase tão repentinamente quanto surgiu.

\- Você ficou louca, Granger?

\- Não necessariamente. Eu preciso desta prova, Severo. Não é só uma teoria, é a minha vida em jogo. - ela respondeu irritada - E não venha me dizer que você não sabia a respeito disso, Severo. Eu lhe mostrei todos esses resultados

Ele a encarou em silêncio. Granger estava louca. Parecia sã, mesmo que um pouco nervosa, mas Severo concordava agora com as suspeitas de Draco, ela estava completamente desequilibrada. Só podia ser.

\- Você está paranóica. - rosnou ele. - Essa sua obsessão em morrer esta consumindo seu cérebro.

\- Eu estou morrendo Severo, é óbvio que estou paranóica. - ela disse friamente - E, diferentemente da sua, a minha morte é real.

\- Você vai querer discutir sobre morte comigo, Granger? - ele disse lívido - Comigo?

\- O que você sabe sobre o que eu sinto? Ou sobre o que eu estou passando com a possibilidade de morrer? - ela gritou de volta.

\- Eu já estive em frente à morte centenas de vez, garota! Você ainda era um bebê quando eu já a enfrentava, direta ou indiretamente. Então, sim, eu sei sobre como você se sente.

Os olhos dele encararam os de Hermione com uma frieza absurda. Enquanto os segundos passam silenciosamente, a expressão dos dois foi se tornando cada vez menos raivosas. O silêncio no quarto está tão alto que Hermione consegue ouvir a batida apressada do próprio coração.

Encaram-se por muito mais tempo desde que se reencontraram, ele sustenta a frieza no olhar, mas Hermione sente que ambos estão tentando dizer algo que o outro não consegue ouvir. As batidas do coração dela aumentam ainda mais forte, enquanto os olhos dele a consomem inteira.

\- Severo, - ela disse devagar - eu não confio em mais ninguém.

\- Granger, eu lhe disse que há circunstâncias que me impedem.

Hermione segurou a mão dele e a apertou entre as suas.

\- Por favor, - disse suavemente. - aquelas pessoas são as que me ensinaram a lutar por elas e depois me julgaram, me humilharam. Você realmente acha que não estou fazendo um esforço absurdo de ir lá? O que estou pedindo a você é algo relativamente simples.

Ele soltou a mão de Hermione e se levantou bruscamente.

\- Tudo bem, Granger. Eu faço o que quer. - ele disse sem olhá-la - Apenas, se sua ida ao Ministério não se tornar benéfica. - completou, antes de sair do quarto.

* * *

\- Malfoy?

Draco levantou o olhar dos papéis sobre a mesa. Parado à sua frente estava Gina Weasley Potter, ela fechou a porta quando entrou, tinha um pergaminho amassado na sua mão esquerda e sua expressão parecia preocupada.

\- Oh Merlin, eu nunca vou me livrar de vocês, vou? - ele disse com tom de desagrado na voz.

\- Você vai receber a ordem de Merlin por ele hoje? - Gina perguntou.

Draco voltou sua atenção a pilha de memorandos sobre a mesa. - Não vejo como isso pode ser da sua conta, Weasley, ou Potter, seja lá o nome com o qual você prefere ser chamada.

\- Potter.

\- Que seja. O que você quer, Potter? Se não percebeu, estou no meio de uma pilha idiota de tarefas.

\- Você vai? - insistiu Gina.

\- A menos que você me dê um motivo plausível para respondê-la, não vejo motivo para confirmar minha presença à você. - respondeu ele enquanto passava os olhos entre os memorandos.

\- Você pode apenas responder com um sim ou não? Por favor?

Ele a encarou com seus olhos cinzentos.

\- E porquê eu faria isso? Somos amiguinhos agora?

\- Por acaso, a secretária do Ministro comentou comigo que você pediu um convite extra para o evento de hoje à noite. - ela o encarou - E disse que você não informou o nome do convidado.

\- Você veio até aqui por causa de uma fofoca? - ele comentou com a voz arrastada - Então é verdade? Você virou a Skeeter da coluna dos esportes?

Gina respirou fundo, Malfoy tinha a irritante destreza em ser um intragável bastardo. Ela jogou o pergaminho amassado sobre a pilha de papéis dele.

\- Hermione me escreveu dizendo que virá ao evento.

\- Ah, sim, isso. - ele deu de ombros. - Estes eventos já foram mais bem frequentados.

\- O que o Snape está tramando?

\- Não sei do que está falando, Potter. - ele respondeu enquanto levantava para pegar um dos memorandos esvoaçantes.

\- Não insulte minha inteligência, Malfoy. Hermione está se cuidando com ele e agora "resolve" aparecer aqui. Eu, Harry e Rony somos proibidos de falar sobre isso e você é a única pessoa que sobra, então, como ele a convenceu a vir?

Draco soltou um riso pelo nariz.

\- Eu não sei, Potter, vai ver a sua amiga enjoou de brincar com as próprias raízes trouxas e veio nos implorar para devolvermos sua varinha. Não era ela uma das mais desesperadas em se mostrar boa o suficiente em ser uma bruxa?

\- Se tivesse lido o bilhete que lhe joguei, saberia que ela não está interessada em magia.

\- Oh, que pena para vocês então, perderam a chance de ter de volta a única pessoa que pensava no seu grupinho.

\- Seu estúpido! - ela gritou com ele. - Eu tenho certeza que a Hermione não tem condições de vir aqui depois de todo esse tempo. Vocês dois estão tentando matá-la?

\- Matá-la? - Malfoy disse com escárnio. - Você é cega ou é só é burra mesmo? Granger está muito melhor do que esteve em meses. Deve ser terrível para vocês admitirem que o Snape, que vocês sempre consideraram como seboso e assassino, tenha conseguido empurrá-la de volta ao mundo bruxo, quando os próprios amiguinhos falharam com ela.

\- Nós não falhamos, nós respeitamos as escolhas dela.

Draco a olhou com uma expressão de repugnância.

\- De que adiantaria respeitar a escolha dela se, estivéssemos aqui hoje para entregá-la em um caixão? Vocês são uma piada.

\- O Harry não vai ficar nada feliz se ela se machucar vindo aqui e encarando a comunidade bruxa inteira tão repentinamente, Malfoy.

\- Ah, o santo Potter tem todo o direito de não gostar. O que ele fez mesmo por ela? - ele disse irônico.

\- Você sabe muito bem que o Snape impôs que nos afastássemos.

\- Sabe o que você deve dizer ao seu marido? Diga para ele que uma serpente da sonserina, que sabe manipular pessoas como ninguém, foi o responsável por estar lá naquela imundície trouxa e trazer a amiga brilhante dele de volta, enquanto ele ficou brincando de casinha com você.

\- Você não sabe nada sobre nós, Malfoy.

\- Não, acho que você não sabe nada sobre os sonserinos. - diz Draco balançando a cabeça. Seu queixo treme. - Para vocês é fácil. Viver como heróis é fácil.

\- Isso não é verdade!

\- É, sim. E fingir que não é, não ajudou sua amiga em nada. Ela sequer queria que vocês fossem lá. Portanto, saia da minha sala até que finalmente vocês se deem conta de que ela está fazendo o que o Snape quer e vocês não moveram uma palha para isso.

Gina o olhou mortificada. Sentiu como se um forte temporal caísse sobre ela quando as palavras dele a atingiram. Se sentia uma inútil por não saber dizer se Malfoy os estava acusando de não lutarem por sua amiga, ou se, dizendo especificamente, que apenas Snape lutou por ela, mas qualquer uma dessas possibilidades lhe incomodou.

\- Eu... - tentou começar a falar.

\- Você pode ir embora agora. Estou realmente enjoado de olhar para sua cara de perdedora. - disse enfadonho.

Malfoy fingiu voltar sua atenção aos memorandos e Gina foi embora silenciosamente, por dentro se sentindo insultada e revoltada demais para revidar o insulto.

Assim que ela saiu da sala, Draco apontou a varinha e trancou a porta do escritório. Gemeu internamente. _Que merda você de plano era este, Severo?_ \- Pensou irritado.

* * *

O sábado amanheceu claro, um contraste aos últimos dias de dezembro e parecia que houve uma conspiração mágica para o clima está tão bom em pleno inverno. Não combinava em nada com o humor de Hermione.

Como Severo tinha previsto, ela se sentiu bem melhor depois da interação da noite anterior com ele. E as dosagens de poções, que ele trazia a cada uma hora, com certeza a ajudaram no seu bem estar físico. Emocionalmente falando, Hermione estava tensa e sua mente não relaxava com a perspectiva de encarar tantas pessoas de quem não gostava.

Severo realmente não imaginava o medo que ela sentia de voltar ao mundo mágico. Ainda mais a um evento com a alta sociedade bruxa. Toda vez que pensava no vozerio, nos olhares em sua direção, achava que preferia passar o dia inteiro sentindo dores e vomitando em sua própria maldição. Pensar nos convidados olhando-a lhe dava nós no estômago.

Estava com um sentimento tão ruim em ser obrigada a ter que ir lá, que sentia que caminhava em direção à um convite para a depressão. Estava tão amuada que Severo percebeu seu estado de espiríto.

\- Não fique tão preocupada, Granger. Sofrer por antecedência é o pior dos sofrimentos.

\- É a primeira vez que volto lá e sinto que vai ser um terrível desastre. - ela lamentou.

\- Então ótimo! - ele disse simplesmente - Assim você comprova de uma vez que há coisas piores do que morrer.

Os olhos de Hermione fixaram-se no rosto dele e ela deu um sorriso irônico.

\- Engraçadinho.

Severo deixou as poções que ela tomaria à tarde, sobre a escrivaninha com uma tabela complexa de horários. Queria evitar incomodá-la enquanto se arrumava.

Hermione calçava as meias completamente desanimada e ainda se perguntava onde estava com a cabeça quando aceitou aquilo. Passou o vestido pela cabeça e parou em frente ao espelho. Se fosse em qualquer outra ocasião, estaria se sentindo com uma autoestima elevadíssima: a mulher que a olhava de volta, estava incrível. Fazia tanto tempo que Hermione estava tão doente e indisposta que nem lembrava mais como ficava quando se arrumava.

Entrou na sala e Severo já estava com o casaco, consultando impaciente o relógio de bolso. Ele a olhou de cima a baixo e não conseguiu conter um sorriso no canto da boca ao vê-la. Hermione não deixou de notar que sorrir genuinamente, fazia os olhos dele ficarem especialmente luminosos.

\- Preto? - Ele falou, olhando com uma sobrancelha levantada para o vestido dela.

\- Sim, me sinto de luto por você me obrigar a ir lá. - disse mau humorada.

Severo sorriu ironicamente desta vez.

\- Observação muito rude, Granger.

\- Bom, aprendi com quem sabe.

Ele revirou os olhos. - Podemos? - disse indicando a porta.

Ela se adiantou e apanhou o casaco no gancho, Severo trancou a porta e eles saíram para o frio fim de tarde. Mais cedo, tinham combinado que usariam a entrada de visitantes do Ministério, já que Severo tinha prometido a ela que ela não precisaria usar magia para nada.

Caminharam em silêncio, Snape mantinha a mão dentro do casaco enquanto andavam e Hermione sabia que segurava a varinha. As ruas estavam abarrotadas de pessoas, alguns até esbarravam sem intenção neles.

Quando chegaram à estação do metrô, ela estava apinhada de gente e Hermione olhou desanimada para a multidão. Severo mal conseguia controlar o seu próprio mau humor.

\- É simplesmente fabuloso não aparatar. - ele resmungou enquanto comprava os bilhetes.

Vinte minutos mais tarde eles desceram em uma estação no coração de Londres, e foram em direção a rua da velha cabine telefônica de acesso ao Ministério da Magia.

\- Primeiro você.

Severo abriu a porta da cabine e deixou que ela entrasse, apertando-se ao lado dela. Hermione se ajeitou na tentativa de se afastar, o que era impossível no espaço minúsculo. Eles ficaram tão próximos que ela sentia o calor que emanava dele. Internamente ela agradeceu por ser mais baixa que ele quase uma cabeça inteira, ou estariam com os rostos a centímetros de distância.

Severo também não agia tão naturalmente quanto gostaria de transparecer. O perfume dela nublou sua mente e ele virou o rosto na direção contrária a dos seus cabelos para evitar se desconcentrar pela vontade de decifrar os aromas cítricos que emanava dos cachos dela.

Ele digitou o código no aparelho e em seguida a voz suave soou na cabine:

\- Bem-vindos ao Ministério da Magia. Visitantes ao Ministério, o senhores são convidados de honra ao evento desta noite.

Hermione sentiu uma pedra de gelo escorregar por seu estômago assim que o piso da cabine telefônica estremeceu e eles começaram a afundar. Suas mãos tremeram e ela fechou os punhos tentando controlá-las.

Severo notou seu nervosismo, ele levantou uma das mãos pelo seu ombro, seu dedos roçando pelo seu pescoço quando a obrigou a encará-lo.

\- Ei - disse suavemente. - Você consegue, Granger.

Ela o encarou em silêncio. Os dedos dele moveram-se e pousaram sobre sua nuca. Hermione ficou imóvel apenas por um instante, antes de envolvê-lo em seus braços e soltar um suspiro.

\- Tenham um excelente evento. - soou a voz mágica quando a porta da cabine telefônica se escancarou.

* * *

**Notas Finais**

No capítulo seguinte, o que os aguarda no átrio?


	9. Chapter 9 - Ressurreição

**Notas do Autor**

Aviso: Todas as personagens do universo Harry Potter, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor desse texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas à JK Rowling.

Por favor, não me processem, eu só peguei emprestado para pura diversão.

* * *

**Capítulo 9 - Ressurreição**

* * *

O átrio estava deserto, exceto por um único bruxo que andava de um lado para o outro impacientemente. Severo arrastou Hermione junto a si quando a cabine parou e eles se viram frente à frente com um Draco Malfoy irritado.

\- Que merda é essa, Severo? - o loiro soltou.

\- Modos, Draco. - ele respondeu.

\- Porque diabos você apareceu aqui? Eu imaginava que só a Granger viria.

\- Granger só está aqui a passeio. - ele disse enquanto se dirigia até o elevador. - Fez o que eu lhe pedi?

\- Fiz, mas…

\- Ótimo, o que está esperando?

\- Escute Severo, eu não...

\- Vamos logo com isso. - rosnou.

Os três entraram no elevador em silêncio, Draco parecia ter desistido de tentar falar com Severo, mas olhava de canto de olho para ele de tempos em tempos. Hermione mantinha-se o mais imóvel possível, o olhar fixo à frente. Não cumprimentou Draco e se empenhou em ignorá-lo. Severo, por mais absurdo que fosse - _já que ele deveria estar morto para todos no mundo mágico_ \- era o único à vontade.

Desembarcaram no nível cinco e seguiram pelo corredor da esquerda, estava tudo tão vazio e silencioso que um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Hermione.

\- Não devia ter pessoas por aqui? - Sussurrou para Severo.

\- É um evento importante, Granger, todos estão lá. - ele respondeu.

\- Por isso mesmo, você não devia estar aqui. - Era Draco que falava.

\- Eu estou onde exatamente quero estar. - Severo respondeu sem olhá-lo.

Eles se dirigiram para o final do corredor, e viraram novamente à esquerda. Nas paredes, luxuosos archotes ladeavam todo o caminho, onde flores frescas tinham sido despedaçadas e suas pétalas formavam um tapete magicamente perfeito. Era lindo. Duas portas brancas e altas de puxadores dourados se destacavam ao fim do caminho de pétalas e os três pararam diante delas.

Daqui já era possível ouvir os sons de aplausos e murmúrios de muitas pessoas. Hermione lançou um olhar suplicante para Severo. Eram os últimos momentos para que ele desistisse de obrigá-la aquilo. Mas, ele não estava olhando-a. Ele e Draco estavam se encarando e o loiro deu um aceno imperceptível com a cabeça, antes de sumir por uma estreita porta lateral que Hermione sequer havia notado.

Uma voz, magicamente amplificada soou no salão interno:

\- Como vocês sabem, estamos reunidos aqui hoje para homenagearmos a personalidade do ano. Este ano, um dos maiores heróis de nossa última guerra bruxa, foi o escolhido para ser condecorado com a Ordem de Merlin, primeira classe, por sua contribuição no sucesso da nossa batalha. - disse a voz.

Os murmúrios cessaram.

\- Esse corajoso bruxo, não escolheu uma vida fácil. E a verdade é que nenhum de nós o conheceu o suficiente bem, para saber o peso do merecimento deste prêmio. Mas, quando todos choravámos a sua morte, lamentamos por termos perdido um bruxo corajoso o bastante para se aventurar na escuridão, sem saber o que havia além dela.

Aplausos como Hermione nunca ouviu antes, ecoaram pelas paredes do Ministério. Ela se pegou surpresamente emocionada com as palavras e olhou para Severo. Ele parecia impassível, mas uma veia tremia violentamente na sua têmpora demonstrando sua tensão. Ela roçou os dedos levemente nos dele e sorriu para tranquilizá-lo, esquecendo por um instante de sua própria agonia.

\- Ergam seus cálices e brindem a um dos bruxos mais corajosos que já esteve entre nós!

Alguns murmúrios e sons de taças sendo cheias preencheram os ouvidos de Hermione.

\- Nós o celebraremos agora, e o lembraremos para sempre! - gritou o locutor. - À Severo Snape!

\- À Severo Snape! - ecoou uma multidão de vozes.

Hermione tentou olhá-lo para também homenageá-lo, mesmo sem uma taça na mão mas, nesse exato momento, as duas portas se abriram magicamente e Severo saiu pisando duro e adentrou o salão.

O apresentador, que Hermione reconheceu como Lino Jordan, estava exatamente à frente deles e foi o primeiro a notar a presença de Snape. Ele deixou sua taça cair e o vidro se espatifou no chão, o som ecoou pelo salão repleto de gente e todas as cabeças se viraram na direção do motivo do espanto de Lino.

Um silêncio sepulcral tomou conta do espaço até que murmúrios de surpresa e mais taças sendo espatifadas ecoaram pelo ambiente. Hermione notou olhos arregalados e frases como "_Não é possível_" ou "_Ele está morto_" ecoarem ao redor deles. Severo não pareceu se incomodar com a comoção causada pela sua entrada.

Ele inclinou-se para junto de Hermione: - Você tem uma reserva na primeira mesa da segunda fileira à sua direita.

Ela imediatamente seguiu para lá, enquanto Severo subia ao palco com um sorrisinho irônico estampado no rosto. Lino Jordan não parecia ainda ter se recuperado do choque quando Severo postou-se ao lado dele. Os olhos de todos do salão estavam pousados no homem de cabelos negros.

Hermione mal percebeu as pessoas ao seu lado, encontrou a mesa onde uma plaquinha indicava a reserva em seu nome e sentou-se bem a tempo de ver Lino entregar uma medalha dourada para Severo. As mãos do rapaz tremiam.

\- Os bruxos deveriam aprender algumas lições com os trouxas. A polícia deles, por exemplo, geralmente identifica os corpos que enterram - disse Severo.

Um grito saiu do meio da multidão.

\- Como você pode estar vivo?

Murmúrios concordam com ele e todos emanavam uma expectativa nervosa enquanto olham para Snape aguardando a resposta. Ele mantém seu sorriso irônico.

\- É muito gentil da parte de vocês mostrarem interesse. - ele disse, com o tom carregado por sarcasmo.

Hermione engasgou com a bebida quando tentou sufocar uma risadinha antes de notar que dois bruxos se juntaram à Lino Jordan no palco, ambos em longas túnicas alaranjadas. Um deles era magro, com um bigode cinza elegante e barba pontuda. O outro era corpulento, quase como um lutador, e tinha cabelos ruivos. Havia algo sobre aqueles dois homens que era completamente assustador e fez Hermione estremecer.

\- Belas capas a propósito. São túnicas oficiais de Aurores, não são? - perguntou Severo dando uma olhada nos dois.

\- Túnicas de gala. - respondeu o mais alto. - Estamos em meio a uma celebração.

\- Ah sim, isso me lembra que eu sou o homenageado da noite e sua platéia parece ter algumas perguntas.

Outro grito ecoou da multidão: - Como saberemos se não é um impostor?

Severo deu uma risada áspera.

\- O Ministro de vocês pode lhes garantir que sou o verdadeiro. - Severo disse suavemente, pousando os olhos em Quim Shacklebolt, sentado na primeira fila de mesas.

O rosto do ministro enrijeceu. Um silêncio tenso tomou conta do ar enquanto toda a platéia bruxa aguardava o posicionamento do Ministro da Magia.

\- Asseguro, - Quim encarava Severo com um olhar assassino, mas sua voz saiu contida. - que ele é quem diz ser.

A multidão reagiu instantaneamente, diferentes emoções se chocavam entre os presentes e todos pareciam atordoados com a revelação de que o Ministro sabia sobre a morte falsa de Severo. Houve um princípio de confusão, contida rapidamente por outros aurores espalhados pelo recinto.

Já Hermione se viu preenchida por uma onda de curiosidade e medo. Sua mente martelando essas emoções com uma sombria sensação de que agora estava prestes a descobrir como o mundo bruxo tinha acabado para Severo. Ela finalmente teria arrancada de sua memória a "morte" dele, mas imaginava que seria substituído por algo tão sinistro, que sua vontade era sair correndo e se esconder daquela gente.

\- É uma longa história, - disse Severo, respondendo para um bruxo desconhecido da platéia. O silêncio já reinava absoluto de novo. - Posso tentar resumi-la em poucas partes para vocês.

\- Sim, por favor.

Hermione notou que era a voz arrastada de Draco e virou-se para olhar o bruxo que estava sentado agora na mesma mesa que ela, bem na cadeira exatamente à sua frente. Ele balançou a cabeça para ela, falando sem som as seguintes palavras: _estamos encenando aqui, Granger, não estrague tudo_.

\- Muito bem. - disse Severo. - Provavelmente, poucos de vocês estudaram mitos africanos. Um desses mitos conta a história de que um deus criou o mundo e enviou seus quatro filhos para visitar a Terra. Porém, um dia, ele chamou-os para voltar para o Céu.

Os olhos de Severo pousaram em Hermione, numa clara referência ao seu sonho de ontem. Ela sorriu para ele.

"O chamado foi recusado por seus filhos, eles estavam felizes na Terra. Mas o deus criador do mundo, não aceitou, então chamou a alma dos filhos de volta, deixando os corpos deles sem vida na Terra. E continuou a fazer isso com todas as pessoas. Porém, a humanidade não aceitou essa situação e descobriram que um curandeiro tinha uma poção que trazia os mortos de volta à vida."

Passou-se um momento até que a maior parte da platéia percebesse que ele dissera "poção". Houve outro alvoroço e dessa vez foi preciso que os aurores do palco soltassem pequenos estalos das varinhas para o silêncio se instaurar novamente.

\- Continue, Severo. - Draco disse.

"Para buscar essa poção, as pessoas queriam uma criatura com uma reputação leal e confiável. Porém, foi mandado um amasso para a tarefa. No caminho de volta com a poção, a criatura colocou o frasco em um toco de árvore para brincar com alguns bezerros apaixonados que tomavam banho no rio e esqueceu-se de pegá-la de volta ao voltar para casa. A poção foi perdida e todos os seres humanos foram destinados a morrer para sempre." - concluiu Severo.

O silêncio continuou no recinto enquanto as pessoas assimilavam a narrativa de Snape.

\- Falando sério agora, ao invés de nos contar outra história fantasiosa, - Draco disse devagar - você fez essa poção?

\- Sim, eu fiz a Poção da Vida. - confirmou Severo.

Draco passou as mãos pelo cabelo e soltando um longo suspiro continuou:

\- Cara, não sou muito bom em entender sobre essas coisas, mas você não foi o primeiro grande Mestre em Poções da história. Porque ninguém nunca ouviu falar de tal poção?

\- É simples, Draco. Eu acabei de contar um mito trouxa. - ele pontuou o trouxa com o desdém característicos dos bruxos. - E, corrijam-me se estiver errado, - ele disse passando os olhos por todo o salão - os bruxos os desprezam.

Alguns dos bruxos lançaram olhares envergonhados para Severo, outros levantaram o queixo desafiadoramente, como se realmente ficassem lisonjeados em ser chamados de preconceituosos. Hermione suspirou, as pessoas ainda agiam assim, não importava quantos mortos tenham havido na última guerra. Draco apenas bebericou seu vinho élfico e não fez mais perguntas.

\- Demais explicações podem ser dadas pelo seu próprio Ministro. - Severo disse por fim, antes de jogar a medalha de volta a Lino Jordan - Consertem isso, o _In Memorian_ é uma inscrição tola e ultrapassada.

Severo desceu do palco e encaminhou-se para a mesa deles. Hermione o fitou com admiração e ia parabenizá-lo pelo final do discurso que humilhou os racistas quando, uma bruxa alta e vestida com uma túnica azul glamourosa, bloqueou a passagem dele e disse em um tom alto o bastante para ser ouvido por ela:

\- Então, você acreditou quando lhe contei que todos os mitos são verdadeiros.

A bruxa aproximou-se tanto de Severo que Hermione sentiu algo fervente revirar seu estômago.

\- Você foi um pouco enfática demais, seria difícil esquecer. - ele respondeu.

A garganta de Hermione apertou, como se ela tivesse engolido algo muito quente ou muito frio.

\- Ah, Severo, - Ela aproximou-se do ouvido dele. - então você se lembra bem daquele dia no cemitério? - disse suavemente. - Foi um dia terrível e maravilhoso, não foi?

Hermione se levantou, intrometendo-se entre eles mas, se direcionando a Severo.

\- Podemos ir agora?

A bruxa alta mirou-a de cima a baixo antes de voltar a atenção para ele.

\- Esta não é a garota que tinha desaparecido no mundo trouxa?

\- Desaparecido não é a palavra correta. - respondeu ele.

\- Será que vocês poderiam deixar de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui? - Hermione disse irritada. - Podemos ir?

Draco soltou uma risada enquanto se levantava.

\- Vamos, Granger. Você não vai embora com ele, outra pessoa vai lhe acompanhar.

A expressão de Severo ficou vazia, como uma tela em branco, sem qualquer pingo de tinta, o maxilar rígido. Hermione sacudiu a cabeça.

\- Desculpe? Outra pessoa? - ela empertigou-se, com indignação. - Isso não foi o combinado, Severo.

\- Sinto muito, Granger. As coisas precisaram ser modificadas, deve entender.

Hermione identificou o tom implacável na voz dele e percebeu que ele estava falando realmente sério.

\- Não _devo_ entender, preciso que você me explique o porquê. - olhou para ele desafiadoramente.

\- Preciso dar entrevistas, Granger. - ele disse, com os cantos da boca tremendo, num claro sinal de desgosto.

\- Ah sim, a celebridade ressuscitada vai dar entrevistas. - ela disse mordaz.

A bruxa ao lado dele deu uma risada alta e histérica demais para o gosto de Hermione.

\- Gostei dela.

Severo olhou Hermione extremamente irritado.

\- Controle-se, Granger. - Sibilou ele.

Hermione o encarou, antes de desviar os olhos para a bruxa ao lado dele.

\- E você é...?

\- Aída Kama. - ela estendeu a mão para Hermione - Puro sangue de origem liberiana mas, renegada pela família por ser uma "amante de trouxas". E você é a Hermione Granger, ouvi falar muito sobre você no passado.

Hermione respirou fundo e fez um esforço para apertar a mão dela.

\- Desculpe interromper toda essa animosidade, mas o fã-clube do Severo está chegando. - Draco apontou um grupo de repórteres que se aproximava. - Vamos, Granger, você precisa sumir daqui antes que a notem.

\- Espere. - Ela levantou um dedo para Draco e voltou-se para Severo. - Você me obriga a vir até aqui e agora quer que eu vá embora com ele?

\- Conversaremos sobre isso depois, Granger. - Severo despachou.

\- Bem, isso é óbvio! - disse Hermione com uma voz venenosa e teve a satisfação de ver Severo titubear, antes de agarrar o braço de Draco e o arrastar para a saída do salão.

\- Granger, não arranque o meu braço, sou muito apegado a ele. - protestou Draco quando eles cruzaram as portas.

Hermione olhou para trás enfurecida, como se esperasse ver Severo vindo atrás dela, mas o grupo de repórteres o tinha alcançado e ela ficou só mais irritada ao ver Aída Kama enganchada num dos braços dele e sorrindo para os flashes.

Draco acompanhou o olhar dela.

\- Não se preocupe com a Kama, - disse ele - ela só quer transar com o Severo.

Hermione se irritou com a naturalidade de Malfoy em dizer isso.

\- Por que você é sempre tão desagradável?

\- Desagradável? - Draco parecia estar a ponto de começar a rir.

\- Porque você acha interessante falar_ para mim_, que ela quer transar com o Severo?

\- Eu estava tentando poupá-la de perguntar isso a ele depois, Granger. Kama vai arrastá-lo para a cama de qualquer jeito. É o que os dois sempre costumam fazer quando se encontram.

\- Não me interessa saber disso! - ela sibilou irritada. - Então guarde para si suas fofocas.

Draco deu de ombros.

\- Vamos embora, Granger, ou todo esforço do Severo terá sido em vão.

\- Esforço? - Hermione disse com desprezo - Receber uma medalha e conseguir sexo não me parece ser nenhum esforço.

\- Então, finalmente, - disse Draco em uma voz seca. - vou ensiná-la algo que não sabe, Granger.

\- Ah, por favor, lhe concedo esse prazer. - Hermione despachou.

Ele a olhou presunçoso.

\- Severo se sacrificou por você hoje.

\- Sacrificou? - disse ela irônica. - É incrível que eu não consiga perceber isso.

\- Granger, você não acha que toda a atenção da noite seria sua se Severo não tivesse "renascido" dos mortos hoje? Quem, além dele, estava desaparecido do mundo mágico naquele salão?

\- Eu, mas…

\- Correto Granger, você. - Draco a interrompeu - Se Severo não tivesse roubado toda a atenção da noite, você estaria naquele redemoinho de repórteres. Algum deles até podem tê-la notado mas, é absurdamente mais interessante alguém ressurgir do mundo dos mortos, do que voltar do mundo dos trouxas.

Hermione pareceu desconfortável quando a percepção do que Draco lhe falava a alcançou.

\- Ele fez isso por mim? - perguntou.

\- Incrível, não? - Draco disse. - Severo tem essa terrível mania de se apegar demais ao trabalho.

Uma pontada de decepção mordeu o coração de Hermione.

\- É isso que sou para ele? Um trabalho? - Ela perguntou.

Draco fez que sim com a cabeça.

\- Você é o caso mais interessante de inibição de magia dos últimos tempos, Granger. Ele me disse está absurdamente intrigado.

Hermione o olhou perplexa.

\- Ele falou sobre mim com você?

\- Eu mandei o caso para ele, Granger. - Draco disse - Acidentalmente, é claro. Então sim, é óbvio que ele fala comigo sobre você.

\- Por que ele falaria sobre um caso trouxa com você? Vocês tem pacientes bruxos, não têm?

\- Não, todos os outros pacientes de casos de magia inibida, estão mortos.

Hermione abriu a boca, surpresa. Quando falou, sua voz estava fraca.

\- Todos?

\- Sim, Granger, todos. - ele a olhou de soslaio. - E nenhum deles escolheu isso, se quer saber. Soube que você, teimosamente, insiste em manter sua magia reprimida por vontade própria.

Havia um tom de reprovação e nojo tão explícito na voz de Draco que Hermione inquietou-se. Preferiu mudar de assunto.

\- Você vai comigo pela Londres trouxa?

Draco a olhou como se ela o tivesse ofendido.

\- Que espécie de bruxo acha que eu sou, Granger? Você deve ter sérios problemas de memória para ter esquecido do meu respeito às minhas raízes. - ele disse isso com uma superioridade estampada em cada palavra.

\- Claro que não esqueci. - ela respondeu.

Eles chegaram às portas do elevador e Draco as abriu com barulho.

\- Tem alguém lhe esperando no átrio.

Hermione entrou no elevador e ia agradecer a Malfoy por tê-la trazido, mas ele saiu tão apressadamente de volta ao salão de eventos que ela nem se deu ao trabalho. Sentiu o leve chacoalhar do elevador deslizando entre os pisos e quando as portas finalmente se abriram no átrio, Hermione não mexeu um centímetro para sair dele, parado à três metros de distância, estava Rony Weasley, com um sorrisinho estampado no rosto.

\- Ah, meu Deus. - murmurou para si mesma. - E eu achando que teria um minuto de paz hoje.

* * *

\- Oi Hermione, deixe-me ajudá-la. - cumprimentou ele, estendendo a mão para que ela saísse do elevador.

\- Eu posso sair sozinha, Rony. - disse ela, desviando-se do toque dele.

\- Então... você mesmo está aqui, em pleno ministério da magia?

\- É claro que estou, já que está me vendo. - respondeu Hermione irritada. - Eu nunca perguntei, mas com certeza o Ministério tem uma política rígida no que se refere a projeções astrais de qualquer um, pairando sobre a sede deles.

\- Você não é um qualquer uma; eles a conhecem. - Rony tentou esticar a mão para alcançá-la de novo, Hermione novamente desviou. - Mas, o mais importante é que você está bem.

\- Que eu estou bem? - Hermione riu, um som afiado e descontente. - Você faz ideia do que eu tenho passado nesses últimos meses? A última vez que me viu, eu estava quase morrendo nos braços da sua irmã e você me largou com ela no hospital e depois simplesmente... desapareceu.

\- Mas o que eu poderia ter feito? - Rony tentou pegar a mão dela, mas ela a puxou sem olhá-lo.

\- Não sei. - disse Hermione. - Alguma coisa, qualquer coisa.

\- Eu não podia ajudá-la, Mione. Eu não sei de nada.

\- "Nada" é uma palavra tão genérica, tão sem sentido. - disse Hermione, soando levemente melancólica. - Certamente alguém que vive em um mundo cheio de magia e livros interessantes, devia saber alguma coisa.

\- Ei, mas fiz apenas o que você me pediu! - ele se defendeu.

\- Você era o meu melhor amigo, meu... meu noivo, e embora tenha feito uma imensa idiotice no nosso término, - disse Hermione trêmula. - não devia me deixar sozinha à beira da morte, não é coisa que amigos fazem.

\- Ah, sim. Eu devia ter ficado lá, mesmo depois de você claramente me mandar sumir da sua vida quando terminamos e de ter fugido para se isolar no mundo trouxa, não é?

Hermione estava olhando para Rony como se ele fosse uma espécie estranha de inseto.

\- Sério que você quer que eu responda isso?

Rony suspirou, apertou o nariz entre os dedos e impôs suavidade na voz, numa tentativa de encerrar a discussão.

\- Hermione, por favor, nós podemos ir embora agora?

\- _Nós?_ \- disse ela, com uma calma sombria. - Não vou a lugar algum com você.

\- Hermione, - Rony tentou de novo, sua voz agora dando sinais de uma leve irritação. - estou aqui para acompanhá-la até sua casa.

\- Eu não vou com você, Rony. - Ela repetiu.

\- Ah, vai sim, - Ele consultou um relógio no bolso - Está quase acabando o evento, e é melhor irmos agora.

\- Eu acho melhor você me deixar em paz agora. - ela rebateu.

\- Hermione, prometi a Gina que a levaria de volta em segurança, ela não…

\- Suas promessas não são problema meu Rony. - ela o interrompeu. - Eu não vou sair daqui com você, então se quer realmente me ajudar, saia da minha frente.

Rony sacou a varinha quando ela tentou dar um passo para longe dele.

\- Eu realmente quero ser o mais amigável possível e concordei em fazer tudo à maneira trouxa. Mas, você vai embora comigo, por vontade própria ou não.

Hermione não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo, mirou a varinha de Rony com um olhar estupefado.

\- Você está me ameaçando?

\- Se você quiser encarar dessa maneira, - respondeu Rony - estou.

As mãos de Hermione começaram a tremer descontroladamente e lágrimas pontuaram seus cílios, um misto de raiva e frustração invadindo-a. Ela deu um passo, dessa vez para trás, na esperança de reembarcar no elevador, mas Rony pareceu prever o que ela faria e puxou-a, agarrando-a pelo pulso. Hermione tentou soltar do aperto dele, mas o punho de Rony era incrivelmente forte.

\- Estou aqui para ajudar, Hermione. - ele disse junto a seu rosto.

Ela foi inundada por um sentimento de fúria. Uma onda calorosa preencheu suas veias e, sem pensar a respeito, ela atacou o rosto dele, arranhando as bochechas de Rony com as unhas. Ele deu um salto para trás, surpreso com a situação, a varinha caindo dois metros à frente deles.

Hermione finalmente se libertou, apanhou a varinha caída de Rony e saiu correndo em direção à cabine telefônica da entrada de visitantes. Quando a alcançou, ela girou, esperando ver Rony logo atrás dela. Mas, o bruxo ainda parecia tão estupefato pelo ataque sofrido que demorou a correr e ainda estava longe de alcançá-la.

Hermione embarcou na cabine vazia e com um solavanco, a cabine subiu. Rony a alcançou apenas quando ela já estava alto o bastante e não conseguiu pará-la. Ela suspirou quando finalmente saiu da cabine apertada e agradeceu aos deuses quando finalmente soltou o ar no fétido beco sombrio da Londres trouxa.

* * *

**Notas Finais**

Eu percebi ciúmes ali? Me digam que sim! Beijos.


	10. Chapter 10 - Perdidos

**Notas do Autor**

Aviso: Todas as personagens do universo Harry Potter, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor desse texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas à JK Rowling.

Por favor, não me processem, eu só peguei emprestado para pura diversão.

* * *

**Capítulo 10 - Perdidos**

* * *

No trajeto inteiro até a estação de metrô, a cabeça de Hermione latejava , mas ela não diminuiu o passo até chegar lá. Não se dava ao trabalho de olhar para trás, se Rony a alcançasse, estaria desarmado e ela duvidava que ele a enfrentasse quando ela estivesse portando uma varinha e ele não. Pelo menos, era o que esperava que ele acreditasse. Ela não usaria magia, mesmo com ele ameaçando-a, mas torcia para que ele não soubesse disso.

Uma onda de tontura abateu-se sobre ela, seguida de uma forte sensação de que iria desmaiar. Segurou-se no corrimão da escada do metrô e balançou a cabeça como se quisesse agitar sua própria pressão sanguínea.

Controlou a respiração e deu mais alguns passos em direção a plataforma de embarque. O piso da plataforma pareceu rodar quando Hermione a alcançou, e ela foi obrigada a apoiar-se na parede para não cair no chão. Não ajudou muito, pois a própria parede parecia se desmanchar sob suas mãos quando a vertigem a atingia.

Um grupo de garotas barulhentas cruzou com ela, vindo em direção a mesma plataforma. Uma delas se aproximou.

\- Você está bem? Está com cara de que vai desmaiar. - perguntou a desconhecida com uma genuína preocupação na voz.

Hermione piscou para ela.

\- Sim… eu estou bem.

A garota não pareceu muito convencida.

\- Você não está com uma cara muito boa, tem mesmo certeza que está bem?

Hermione confirmou com a cabeça.

\- Não é nada. Só estou um pouco zonza.

A garota colocou um braço reconfortante nos ombros de Hermione para ampará-la até um dos bancos da estação.

\- Vamos. Lhe ajudo a sentar.

Uma dor repentina e aguda fez com que Hermione apertasse o próprio estômago e se engasgasse. Hermione dobrou-se sobre o próprio corpo.

\- Você realmente não está bem. - disse a garota enquanto a colocava suavemente sentada.

Hermione a viu gesticular para que o restante do grupo se aproximasse, antes da sua dor aumentar vertiginosamente e ela sentir algo ácido subindo do fundo da garganta. A tontura agora atingindo um nível absurdo.

\- É só meu estômago. - gemeu.

\- Você quer que chamemos uma ambulância? - Uma das meninas perguntou.

Hermione ia responder que não, mas justo nesse momento a acidez em sua garganta atingiu sua boca e ela vomitou sangue sobre os próprios pés.

\- Ah meu Deus! - Uma das garotas exclamou se afastando.

\- Liga pra ambulância agora! - Gritou a que a amparava.

Hermione ouviu um barulho de discagem telefônica e a voz de uma das meninas soar desesperada para a atendente da emergência.

\- Aguenta firme. - Uma voz sussurrou para ela no exato instante em que a escuridão a engoliu.

* * *

Uma das mãos de Aída estava pousada sobre seu braço esquerdo, enquanto Severo conversava com os jornalistas. O toque em si não o incomodava, mas a perspectiva de que fotos com ela, parecendo tão íntima dele, estariam circulando nas edições de amanhã, lhe causava um absurdo desconforto.

_Granger não lê jornais bruxos_. O pensamento dançou sobre sua mente antes que ele pudesse impedir. Ele bufou, irritado com o próprio cérebro.

A risada alta de Aída o atingiu e ela pousou a outra mão livre sobre seu peito. Severo viu o flash da câmera bem neste momento e piscou irritado.

\- Apague essa. - rosnou para o repórter.

\- Como? - O homenzinho sussurrou em resposta.

\- Você me escutou.

\- Esta ficou realmente fantástica, o senhor tem certeza senhor Snape?

A mandíbula de Severo estava dura e imóvel.

\- Apague.

\- Podemos tirar outra? - tentou o repórter.

Severo apertou os lábios em uma linha fina, como se não acreditasse por completo na ousadia dele. Aída saiu em seu socorro.

\- Apague, por favor. E acho que por hoje é suficiente, obrigada a todos vocês mas Severo precisa dar atenção à outras pessoas agora. - ela saiu dispensou os repórteres e saiu puxando Severo para longe do grupo de jornalistas.

Foram em direção a um dos cantos do salão.

\- Seu humor está encantador. - disse ela.

\- Eu deveria estar exultante com toda essa atenção?

\- Não, mesmo. - ela soltou uma risadinha antes de completar com uma voz sedutora. - Mas achei que _me ver_, o animaria. - saiu andando na frente dele e deu uma voltinha exibindo-se.

Severo sempre considerou essa incansável exuberância de Aída interessante, afinal, ela era realmente atraente, popular e parecia sempre estar disponível para ele. Em todos os outros momentos que se cruzaram na vida, terminaram a noite aparatando para o apartamento de um dos dois e dormiram juntos. Hoje no entanto, somente a preocupação com uma outra bruxa preenchia sua mente.

\- Não estou com cabeça hoje, Aída.

\- Por que não? Foi o nervosismo da noite?

\- É, confesso que estou completamente nervoso. - ele respondeu ironicamente.

\- Ah, vem cá! - Ela o empurrou para uma dos anexos laterais do salão e o abraçou, apertando o rosto dele contra o peito dela. - Eu pensei que estava morto esse tempo todo, Severo. Porque se escondeu de mim? Fui eu quem lhe falei sobre o Mito da Poção da Vida.

\- Era algo a ser feito sozinho, Aída. - ele disse enquanto tentava delicadamente escapar do abraço dela.

\- Bobagem, Severo. Nós formávamos uma grande dupla. - ela disse, o olhando nos olhos. - Ainda podemos retomar essa parceria.

\- Talvez. - ele respondeu hesitante.

Aída finalmente percebeu o incômodo na voz dele. Segurou suas mãos e entrelaçou os dedos ao de Severo, pousando-os ao lado do próprio corpo.

\- Qual é o problema, querido?

Severo deu de ombros.

\- Ainda tenho assuntos pendentes esta noite. - disse sucintamente.

Ela pareceu pensar na resposta evasiva dele.

\- Nós ficamos ótimos juntos, eu e você, você sabe disso não é?

Ele acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e, sem que tivesse esperando, ela o beijou. Um beijo tão forte que parecia como se ela estivesse carimbando um documento.

\- Deixarei a lareira aberta para você mais tarde, para depois das suas pendências. - sussurrou no ouvido dele quando parou o beijo e com um rodopio do vestido, saiu da sala em direção ao salão de eventos novamente.

Severo a acompanhou com o olhar. Assim que ela saiu, ele deu um suspiro e apertou o crânio com os dez dedos antes de recolocar sua máscara sarcástica e enfadonha no rosto e voltar ao salão.

Observou a multidão em busca de um rosto amigo, mas não encontrou nenhum. Inevitavelmente, sua mente desejou que Granger ainda estivesse ali. Mas, ela não estava mais e só os bruxos remanescentes daquela plateia desconfiada o olhava de volta. Severo vasculhou o salão mais uma vez, agora em busca de Draco, mas não o avistou.

Consultou o relógio no bolso e decidiu que ainda não houve tempo suficiente para Granger chegar em casa. Ela o esperaria acordada, tanto para o feitiço diagnóstico, quanto para a inevitável discussão sobre ele a ter abandonado após o evento. Ele gemeu quando imaginou a fúria que ela devia estar sentindo.

Precisava ainda socializar no evento até que o horário da chegada dela casasse com sua aparatação. Seguiu até o bar, e pediu uma dose dupla de firewhisky. Meio escondido nas sombras, Severo manteve os braços cruzados e os ombros eretos enquanto observava as pessoas passando de um lado para o outro.

Estava bebendo há algum tempo, quando o gosto forte da bebida pinicou em sua boca, mas não pareceu aliviar em nada a sensação incômoda de estar tanto tempo longe de Granger, depois desses meses de proximidade. _Granger de novo em sua mente._ Ele praguejou, ela o estava transformando em um louco obsessivo por ela.

\- Não está ficando um pouco bêbado? - Uma voz grossa o alcançou e o Ministro da Magia apareceu ao seu lado.

\- Sim, - Severo respondeu com a voz contrariada. - é intencional.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, apenas apreciando o som da música irritante do salão de festas.

\- Então… - o Ministro falou novamente - você deu todo aquele show apenas pela diversão? Ou tem algum motivo escondido?

\- Digamos que eu adoro piadas de mortos-vivos, Kingsley.

O Ministro mirou-o por tanto tempo que Severo o olhou de volta com uma sobrancelha erguida depois de alguns minutos.

\- Nós bruxos não fazemos isso, Severo. Expor segredos do Ministério no meio de um evento.

\- E isso os levou a várias vitórias, tenho certeza. - disse irônico.

Kingsley suspirou, irritado.

\- Você é um ser desprezível.

Severo deu um gole grande na própria bebida e esvaziou o copo.

\- De qualquer forma, foi uma ótima apresentação hoje à noite, não é? - ele sorriu sarcasticamente em direção ao Ministro da Magia. - Na próxima, irei cobrar _cachê_.

Kignsley lembrou do quanto odiava aquele olhar irônico e o tom de voz de autoridade de Severo e sentiu vontade de azará-lo enquanto o observa se afastar.

\- Bastardo! - resmungou, meneando a cabeça.

* * *

Severo dava o último passo para sair do tapete de pétalas quando avistou um pequeno tumulto ao fundo, próximo ao elevador. Vozes alteradas davam para ser ouvidas por todo o corredor.

\- Usem as varinhas, vocês não são trouxas!

Severo apertou o passo quando viu Lino Jordan cambalear na saída do elevador como se estivesse fugindo de um incêndio.

\- Malfoy e Rony, - ele disse afobado - juro que tentei fazer com que parassem, mas eles não me atenderam.

\- Obrigado, Jordan, vou cuidar disso. - Severo respondeu.

\- Devo chamar os aurores?

\- Não é necessário, eu cuido de tudo.

\- Eu devia imaginar que essa noite seria doida desde que você apareceu. - Jordan resmungou enquanto saía andando apressado com a mão no peito.

Severo respirou fundo, e entrou pelo meio da pequena aglomeração eriçada, que gritava e gesticulava enquanto Draco Malfoy apoiava os joelhos nos braços de Rony Weasley e espremia seu rosto contra o piso.

\- O que está ACONTECENDO aqui? - Severo vociferou.

A aglomeração em volta se assustou com a voz dele.

\- Tire esse estúpido de cima de mim. - gemeu Weasley contra o chão do elevador.

Severo não se moveu, apenas observou Draco impor mais força no aperto.

\- Eles estão brigando, - alguém disse do meio da aglomeração.

\- Eu já percebi, muito obrigado - Severo rosnou em resposta antes de se movimentar e entrar no elevador para separar os dois.

Draco abandonou o aperto em Weasley e enfiou os dedos pelas madeixas ruivas desgrenhadas do cabelo de Rony, o puxando também para cima.

Severo segurou o loiro pelos ombros e olhou diretamente para seus olhos cinzentos.

\- Pode soltar, Draco.

Draco não pareceu achar o certo a ser feito, mas finalmente assentiu e deu um passo atrás, os olhos úmidos e gelados pela raiva.

Rony Weasley continuou atônito e Severo notou que que ele estava com uma expressão completamente infeliz no rosto, típica de quem teve o orgulho ferido.

\- Esse idiota me pegou desprevenido! - exclamou o ruivo com um tom de voz entre o grave e o esganiçado, limpando com a palma da mão a sujeira do rosto.

\- Cale a boca sua escória nojenta! - Draco ruge de volta.

\- Já chega! Porque estão se comportando como dois trouxas inúteis? - Severo perguntou.

Rony não responde e baixa os olhos para os próprios pés.

Draco o encarou furioso.

\- Você vai ter coragem de explicar a ele o que você fez sua anta ruiva?

\- Cala a boca! - Rony gritou de volta.

\- Olhem só para vocês mesmos, que bela performance de adolescentes, parece que estamos de volta à escola. - Severo diz com desdém antes de se virar para o grupinho de espectadores. - O showzinho acabou, podem ir indo.

O resultado é instantâneo e o grupo se afasta soltando um grande gemido de protesto comunitário.

\- Expliquem-se! - Severo diz voltando-se para os dois.

\- Ele ficou completamente louco, - rosna Rony Weasley, e Draco volta a ameaçar avançar contra ele.

\- Você quer apanhar mais Weasley?

\- Chega! - Severo urra. - Vocês são bruxos e não uma gentinha! Devo avisar que não sou mais professor de vocês e posso azará-los com uma maldição agora mesmo se não tiverem a mínima competência de me explicar essa cena esdrúxula.

Por um instante o próprio Severo se pergunta se não está exigindo demais dos dois bruxos mais jovens, já que a inimizade deles data de anos que qualquer simples insulto, poderia ter resultado nessa briga estúpida. Mas algo dentro dele lhe diz que a causa desse atrito é muito maior do que dramáticas birras da época de adolescentes.

\- Agora, vamos ter uma conversinha, e sugiro que ambos comportem-se como adultos. Tudo bem? - disse suavemente.

Os dois bruxos mais novos se olharam com repugnância.

\- Perguntei se está tudo bem. - Severo rosnou.

\- Sim. - responderam os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Severo apontou a varinha para o botão do átrio e desceu com os dois adversários. Todos ficaram em silêncio até que o elevador parasse no átrio e Severo se virasse primeiro para Draco.

\- Então, o que aconteceu?

O loiro não respondeu, a luz noturna que vinha das grandes janelas refletiram sobre os olhos dele e ele só desviou o olhar para longe, fingindo indiferença. Mas sua expressão mudou para fúria quando encarou o ruivo novamente.

\- Não devia ser eu a explicar nada. - declarou.

\- Por que não? - Severo perguntou impaciente. - E, não saia com um "a culpa foi dele" porque eu acabei de pedir que se comportasse com um adulto.

O rosto de Draco assume uma expressão indignada.

\- Mas a culpa foi realmente dele!

\- Draco! - Severo grita e Draco se encolhe.

\- É que ele... - e perde a coragem instantaneamente ao encarar os olhos selvagens de Severo.

\- Ele o quê? Draco?

Draco faz um cálculo mental, pensando no peso do que estava prestes a contar e como isso afetaria a reação de Severo.

\- Ele só precisava desempenhar um único papel e falhou. Algo que ele já desempenhou de verdade na vida real e não seria nenhum esforço.

\- Você está enrolando, Draco.

\- É.

\- O que ele precisava fazer?

\- Fingir se importar, só isso.

\- Só isso?

\- Sim. Não conseguiu e então, bati nele.

\- Bem... - Severo suspirou olhando para o chão. - em primeiro lugar, não devia se importar com o que Weasley faça. É mais inteligente que isso.

Draco não conseguiu se orgulhar do elogio de Severo, sua pose continuava agressiva enquanto olhava pro ruivo parado no canto.

\- Ele é muito babaca! - Draco cuspiu em direção a Rony.

\- Nisso concordamos, - Severo disse suavemente. - mas, não vem ao caso agora.

Severo lembrou de quando Draco lhe contou sobre o quanto ele foi um imbecil com Hermione. Ele mesmo tinha vontade de batê-lo no rosto e empurrá-lo de um precipício. Uma pena que não podia expor os motivos que tinha para isso. Soltou a respiração com um ruído e se virou para Rony Weasley com a expressão fechada.

\- O que houve?

Com os braços estendidos ao lado do corpo e a mesma expressão de infelicidade estampada na cara, Weasley parecia extremamente desconfortável sob o olhar de Severo.

\- Surgiu um problema quando vim fazer um favor para a Gina.

\- Gina? - Malfoy cuspiu.

\- Não se meta, Draco. - Severo alertou.

\- Ela me pediu que eu ajudasse a Hermione.

Severo congelou.

\- Mas daí ela teve um rompante e…

\- O que fez com ela? - Severo perguntou alarmado.

\- Eles brigaram. - Draco respondeu.

\- Não foi nada. Só uma discussão, acho que ela estava sob muita tensão de ter vindo aqui. - O ruivo gaguejou quando tentava explicar.

\- Ele a ameaçou com a varinha. - Draco completou.

Severo venceu a distância entre ele e Weasley e o segurou pelo colarinho das vestes, enforcando-o ferozmente. Draco sequer se mexeu para impedi-lo.

\- O que você fez, seu verme? - ele gritou.

O rosto de Rony se tingiu de roxo enquanto ele se debatia tentando escapar da mão de Severo, seu rosto era uma máscara de desespero e medo.

\- Ela já o amou e é assim que você a trata agora? - Severo sibilou. - Se algo acontecer a ela, você vai se arrepender do que fez, pelo resto da vida!

Severo o ergueu, lançando-o para trás, direto contra um dos pilares de concreto que segurava o teto do átrio. Rony escorregou tossindo, tentando respirar o ar, seu rosto expressando dor e medo.

Severo ergueu a varinha para ele, mas Draco entrou na sua frente neste momento.

\- Basta, Severo. - disse o loiro.

Rony virou o rosto, mas continuou movendo a boca tentando respirar melhor.

\- Não precisa matá-lo, a própria consciência dele pode fazer isso por você.

\- Vermes não tem consciência. - Severo sibilou enquanto tentava desviar de Draco.

Rony arfou.

\- Você não pode fazer isso, estamos no átrio do Ministério da Magia.

Severo o olhou com uma expressão indecifrável.

\- O Ministério não me controla.

\- Ah, controla sim. Agora que você resolveu _ressuscitar_, está de novo sob a autoridade dele. - o loiro respondeu. - Você certamente já sabia disso antes de pisar aqui hoje, então não pode simplesmente entrar aqui e matar uma pessoa.

\- Ainda assim, eu quero matá-lo. Ele é um imprestável que não fará a mínima falta para a comunidade bruxa.

\- Você tem razão, - disse Draco. - Ele pode até parecer um bruxo e falar como um, mas é uma escória.

\- Então, o que você sugere que eu faça com ele? - perguntou Severo.

\- Deixe-o ir. - Draco disse quase em um sussurro arrependido, como se ele próprio não acreditasse que estava fazendo um favor a Weasley.

Severo lançou-lhe um olhar surpreso, quase irado, mas não discutiu. Apontou a varinha para Rony e indicou o elevador.

\- Desapareça! - rosnou.

O ruivo correu e embarcou, sumindo em seguida, quando o aparelho deslizou piso abaixo.

\- Não acredito. - disse Snape com raiva.

\- Eu sei, - Draco concordou - nem eu acredito ainda que não deixei você matar o Weasley.

\- Não estou falando do inútil do Weasley. - disse Severo. - Você... eu não acredito que você pediu que _ele_ a acompanhasse até em casa.

Draco suspirou.

\- Culpa daquela lista estúpida que me mandou fazer. Não podia imaginar que ela o odiaria tanto.

\- Não mesmo. - Severo respondeu irônico - Como ela pode odiá-lo depois das mil maravilhas que ele aprontou quando eram noivos?

\- Mas ninguém marca casamento com alguém que odeie. - Draco se defendeu.

\- Refresque a minha memória quanto ao motivo pelo qual ela deveria ser acompanhada por alguém que gostasse. - Severo disse cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

\- Tudo bem, foi um engano. - Draco estremeceu sob o olhar mordaz que Severo lhe lançou.

\- Foi um erro vergonhoso! - respondeu Severo enquanto olhava para o elevador que chegava novamente e trazia um grupo de bruxos bêbados demais para repararem nos dois. - Volte ao seu evento, vou para o apartamento de Granger tentar consertar essa merda toda.

Draco respirou fundo em desânimo.

\- Desculpe por isso, Severo. - ele pareceu hesitar. - Você sabe que ainda pode contar comigo para ajudá-lo com isso, não sabe?

Severo o olhou de relance por um instante, depois fez que sim com a cabeça, antes de se encaminhar para o centro do átrio e aparatar.

* * *

Severo esfregou as têmporas doloridas quando reapareceu no próprio escritório.

\- Que bagunça de noite. - murmurou para si mesmo, exasperado.

Com um suspiro, dirigiu-se até a loja e apanhou vários frascos de poções, colocando-os apressadamente em seus bolsos.

Em sua mente, imagens de Granger sofrendo convulsões e espasmos enquanto morria, depois do desastre mágico desta noite, surgiram aos montes. Horrorizado com a possibilidade de seus pensamentos serem reais, ele apressou a busca pelas medicações. Assim que pegou todas as que poderiam ser úteis, Severo aparatou direto para o beco do outro lado da rua do prédio dela.

Ele estranhou quando olhou as janelas do segundo andar e viu que estavam apagadas. Isto só podia significar que Granger ainda não tinha chegado ou, que já estivesse dormindo. As duas possibilidades eram estranhas.

O saguão estava escuro e sombras pareciam cheias de movimentos quando as pessoas passavam na rua. Um pequeno arrepio desceu pela espinha dele quando começou a subir os lances de escada.

\- Aonde você pensa que vai? - disse uma voz.

Severo girou.

\- O que… - Ele parou no meio da frase. Seus olhos estavam se ajustando à pouca luz.

O porteiro estava sentado à um canto do saguão e Severo reconheceu o formato redondo do rosto dele.

\- A srta Granger ainda não voltou. - disse o trouxa

\- Você não a viu chegar?

\- Não. - O porteiro levantou-se e chegou mais perto de Severo - Ela saiu com você, não foi?

\- Sim.

\- São namorados?

Severo queria dizer que não era namorado da Granger, mas não o fez. Essa era uma pergunta típica de fofoqueiros.

\- Vou esperá-la lá em cima.

\- Tudo bem. - respondeu o trouxa, voltando ao seu assento no canto escuro do saguão. - Pode ficar no hall dela, se não tiver as chaves.

Severo mal o ouviu, consultou o relógio do saguão com a sensação de que alguma coisa estava errada, já havia dado tempo de sobra para Granger chegar em casa. Ainda havia a possibilidade do porteiro não tê-la visto entrar e ela já estivesse na segurança da própria cama, dormindo.

Foi um pensamento que o tranquilizou apenas até chegar à porta do apartamento dela. Embora estivesse trancada, um sentimento crescente de pânico o inundou quando lançou o _alohomora_ e percebeu que as chaves dela não estavam onde ela sempre as deixava.

Com o coração disparado, ele espiou a cozinha, estava vazia. Tudo no apartamento era tão silencioso que ele sabia que Granger não podia ter chegado. Mesmo assim, foi até o quarto dela. O cômodo permanecera intocado. A colcha de desenhos geométricos cuidadosamente dobrada.

O rosto de uma Hermione mais jovem, sorria para ele do alto da mesa de cabeceira, em uma fotografia estática. Um aperto se formou no peito dele.

_Granger, o que aconteceu com você?_

Mas só o silêncio o respondeu.

* * *

**Notas Finais**

Ai gente, e agora?


	11. Chapter 11 - Vai

**Notas do Autor**

Aviso: Todas as personagens do universo Harry Potter, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor desse texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas à JK Rowling.

Por favor, não me processem, eu só peguei emprestado para pura diversão.

* * *

**Capítulo 11 - Vai**

* * *

Gina desabou sobre a poltrona da sala do escritório de Harry no Ministério da Magia. Os olhos dela estavam inchados e vermelhos de tanto chorar. Harry trouxe uma poção calmante e exigiu que ela a tomasse.

\- Vamos ter calma. Ela vai aparecer.

\- Ela está sumida há uma semana no mundo trouxa, Harry. Você ouviu o Draco contar sobre o que a polícia deles disse ao Snape: "Quanto mais tempo passa, fica mais difícil encontrar". - ela disse antes de um soluço sair por sua garganta.

\- Estamos tentando rastrear a magia dela também, Gina.

\- Ela não usa magia. Por que tenho que repetir isso todas as vezes que vocês tentam me dar esperança usando mágica como justificativa? Ninguém me escuta mais? - respondeu irritada.

\- Tudo bem, tudo bem. - ele contornou a escrivaninha e a abraçou - Que tal então focarmos na parte que a polícia falou que noventa por cento das pessoas são encontradas?

Gina choramingou.

\- Os dez por cento restantes me parecem muito.

\- Eu sei. - Harry lamentou. - O Malfoy disse que a polícia trouxa está seguindo todas as pistas. Ele tinha um sorriso presunçoso no rosto ao dizer que foi um pedido do Ministro da Magia em pessoa ao Primeiro Ministro trouxa que desse prioridade ao caso.

\- Tomara que seja o suficiente. - Gina fungou.

\- É... tomara. - concordou Harry.

\- E como o Rony está?

\- Ah, você o conhece melhor que eu. Está lidando com sua própria desgraça do jeito que mais sabe: Bêbado.

Gina sentiu seu rosto esquentar de raiva.

\- Hermione está desaparecida por culpa dele e ele lida com as consequências se divertindo em bares?

\- Gina, cada um lida com as porcarias que fazem...

\- Harry - disse Gina, num tom cortante.

Harry respirou fundo e levantou as mãos para cobrir o rosto.

\- Gina, para nós dois a questão com a Hermione é diferente, nós a amamos como amigos dela. Para o Rony, é muito mais que isso. Ele percebeu tarde demais o quanto ela era importante, o quanto perdeu quando deixou ela ir embora.

\- Ah, jura que ele sabe o que perdeu? - perguntou Gina ironicamente.

\- Ele só demorou demais para entender. Você melhor do que ninguém sabe como seu irmão é lerdo. - disse Harry - Mas, hoje é completamente consciente que Hermione foi o amor da vida dele, ele estragou tudo e precisa de um tempo até voltar à vida normal.

Gina não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

\- E a vida normal dela, Harry? Onde fica? - disse, os olhos ardendo com fúria. - Ela pode estar morta agora e nós nem saberíamos e você vem me falar que Rony precisa de um tempo para retomar uma vida normal? Você consegue se ouvir?

\- É para soar como um bom conselho - disse Harry.

\- Diga isso ao Snape então. Diga que ele deve deixar para lá e ter uma vida normal.

Harry balançou a cabeça.

\- Você sabe que não posso. Você o viu na reunião no gabinete de Kingsley, estava completamente furioso e exigiu manter as buscas por Hermione com força total.

Gina o olhou com ferocidade.

\- E você, Harry, o que você sente?

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram, o verde escurecendo, e por um instante Gina se lembrou do garoto que enfrentou Voldemort até destruí-lo.

\- Sei que está chateada, Gina - falou, a voz severa - mas se está sugerindo que eu me importo menos com Hermione que você ou Snape...

\- Não estou - disse Gina cortando-o. - Estou falando sobre você defender o Rony enquanto ele é o culpado por tudo isso. Sei que ele é seu melhor amigo, mas ela também é. Não é porque ela lhe afastou que você pode se sentir ofendido enquanto ela pode estar morrendo. Pode se permitir falar que o Rony não presta e deixar emanar o seu amor fraternal por ela. Hermione é a vítima aqui e você nem sabe se ela está viva.

\- Acha que eu estaria tão calmo assim se não tivesse certeza que ela está? Definitivamente, tem alguma coisa errada, Hermione nunca sumiu completamente. Nem quando ela abandonou o mundo mágico ela sumiu sem dar notícias. Tinha você como contato.

\- Quando você diz "alguma coisa errada" o que acha que pode ser, Harry? - perguntou Gina, com a voz fraca.

Harry olhou na direção da janela, para a chuva cinzenta que caía.

\- Não consigo explicar. Mas sinto que ela está viva. - Harry então olhou diretamente para a esposa. - Disso tenho certeza.

Gina suspirou e deitou a cabeça no ombro do marido.

\- E quanto ao Rony, deixe-o aproveitar a vida enquanto pode. - Harry completou sombriamente - Está jurado de morte pelo Snape de qualquer forma.

* * *

Secando o cabelo com uma toalha, Severo olhou para o próprio reflexo no espelho, com uma careta reparou nas sombras sob os olhos e nas linhas rígidas nos cantos da boca. A sua cabeça doía, e ele se sentia levemente tonto. Sabia que deveria ter comido alguma coisa, mas tinha acordado nauseado e ofegante todos os dias dessa terrível semana. Teve pesadelo em todas as noites desde que Hermine desapareceu.

Deixando a toalha de lado, pensou que talvez conseguisse beber um chá, e que isso talvez afastasse a fome e lhe trouxesse uma onda de energia, por menor que ela fosse. Seu estômago protestou com o pensamento das folhas de plantas boiando na água fervente e desistiu da ideia.

Descalço, foi até o quarto e colocou vestes limpas que apanhou na maleta. Procurava a varinha, quando seus olhos, acidentalmente, recaíram sobre o porta retrato de uma garota sorridente. Foi como se suas vísceras tivessem sido arrancadas com um garfo e jogadas no canto.

Constantemente pensava se alguma das coisas nas quais acreditava a respeito do desaparecimento dela tinha sentido mas, já havia passado-se uma semana inteira de angústia e procura, sem nenhuma pista.

A lembrança da busca por ela o fez lembrar que tinha planejado vasculhar os pertences de Hermione em busca de outra foto recente dela e ele voltou para a sala. A polícia já tinha uma imagem, mas ele queria sair com outra. Seu plano de hoje era bater na porta de cada casa trouxa do Reino Unido em busca dela. Era uma busca desesperada, mas ele não via mais nenhuma possibilidade além dessa.

O Ministério da Magia tinha espalhado cartazes pelo mundo bruxo e emitido alertas para verificação de magia atípicas no mundo trouxa, sem resultado. Tentaram até um feitiço rastreador no nome dela, mas Hermione Granger era o nome de uma heroína, seu nome era tão comum quanto o de Harry Potter hoje em dia, e isso acabou atrapalhando mais do que ajudando o foco das buscas.

Buscas e patrulhas trouxas era o que sobrava. Mas, mesmo com a prioridade exigida pelo Ministro da Magia, a polícia trouxa já tinha passado de uma missão de busca e resgate para uma procura por corpo.

A porta do apartamento se escancarou e Susan, a vizinha de Hermione, entrou em um rompante no apartamento, assustando Severo.

\- O que significa isso? - ele rosnou irritado.

Ela trazia um laptop na mão e seus olhos estavam arregalados em excitação.

\- É só que… - Ela fez uma pausa. - Você precisa ver isso.

\- E precisava entrar assim? - disse ríspido.

\- Não estava tentando assustar você. - respondeu Susan em tom de quem se desculpava. - É que achei algo na internet.

\- Não precisamos de mais tensão aqui, srta Lance. - Ele a encarou. - O que achou de tão espetacular para quase derrubar a porta?

Ela sentou-se ao lado dele e lhe estendeu o computador, mostrando uma notícia na tela.

\- Aqui, leia, foi postada uma hora atrás.

Severo colocou o laptop em seu próprio colo e começou a leitura:

_O Royal London Hospital, em Whitechapel, procura pela família de uma mulher jovem, com idade aproximada de 25 anos, que deu entrada na unidade após ter passado mal na Oxford Circus Station. A mulher não portava documentação e, por isso, não foi identificada._

_De acordo com a gerente da Unidade de Terapia Intensiva (UTI) do hospital, Íris Block, a mulher estava internada no The Wellington Hospital e foi transferida para Whitechapel na tarde deste sábado, por volta das 14 horas._

_Segundo informou, ela teria passado mal em uma estação de metrô no sábado anterior. A paciente apresenta lesões internas e respira por meio de aparelhos._

"_A paciente chegou pela equipe médica do The Wellington Hospital, de ambulância suporte avançado em ventilação mecânica, entubada, com lesões internas e aguda perda sanguínea. Desde então, encontra-se sem identificação", explicou a representante do hospital._

_Caso alguém tenha informações sobre a família da mulher pode entrar em contato ou dirigir-se ao Royal London Hospital, em Whitechapel, Londres._

Ao terminar a leitura da notícia Severo sentia como se houvesse se soltado de uma chave de portal e começado a cair, mil andares abaixo. Passou a mãos pelo rosto. A mente em alvoroço. Só podia ser ela. Releu a notícia, "_entubada, com lesões internas e aguda perda sanguínea"_. Severo estremeceu.

Ele já tinha pensado que poderia encontrá-la morta, mas sempre afastara o pensamento. E agora que uma notícia praticamente lhe confirmava o estado em que ela estava, embora viva, ele percebeu o quanto era terrível encontrá-la tão ruim desse jeito.

Ele levantou os os olhos escuros para Susan.

\- É ela.

\- Então vamos até lá, certo? - perguntou ela.

\- Eu vou, você fica. - respondeu Severo enquanto já voltava ao quarto para organizar-se.

\- Não. Ela só tem a mim aqui. - disse decidida enquanto o seguiu até o quarto. - Vão pedir dados pessoais, endereço, eu sei essas coisas.

\- Você pode escrever isso, não pode? - Severo disse sem olhá-la.

\- Eu sei onde fica o hospital e vou de qualquer jeito. Hermione é minha amiga, você não vai decidir isso por mim. - ela o encarou desafiadoramente.

Severo estava prestes a explicar a ela que podia chegar no hospital em segundos se aparatasse, mas pensou melhor e viu que perderia mais tempo ainda, tendo que explicar que era um bruxo e pode aparatar. _Compensa mais ir até o hospital à moda trouxa_, pensou Irritado. De volta a sala, apanhou as chaves e o casaco no gancho da porta.

\- Que seja, então. Vamos de uma vez! - rosnou.

* * *

Severo caminhou apressado até a entrada principal do hospital, com Susan logo atrás dele. Antes de cruzar as portas automáticas, ele olhou para cima, na direção do céu.

\- Essa é a hora de mostrar que existe. - ele sussurrou com o olhar completamente inexpressivo, como se alguém tivesse lhe sugado sua própria personalidade.

Severo esperou que Susan parasse ao seu lado e se dirigiu a recepcionista:

\- Viemos ver a paciente do metrô.

A recepcionista mal os olhou.

\- São familiares?

\- Amigos. - Susan respondeu.

A moça no balcão então repetiu a fala programada para qualquer visitante que queira ver alguém na UTI:

\- A entrada é proibida nesta área do hospital. Pacientes na UTI só recebem visitas de familiares.

\- Isso é um absurdo! - A voz de Severo protestou e saiu ecoando pelo silêncio do hospital, assustando algumas das pessoas sentadas na sala de espera.

Uma das enfermeiras no corredor balançou a cabeça em desaprovação e se levantou como se estivesse aceitando uma designação que lhe fora atribuída. Ela ajeitou o jaleco e caminhou até eles. Abrindo a porta de vidro, se dirigiu até onde Severo e Susan estavam discutindo com a recepcionista do balcão. A recepcionista lançou um olhar suplicante para a enfermeira.

\- Eu disse a eles que não têm autorização para entrar - explicou.

A enfermeira os fitou.

\- Posso ajudá-los? - perguntou ela com uma voz tão irritante e impaciente que Severo lembrou de si mesmo quando era professor de poções.

\- Viemos visitar uma paciente. - ele disse, apontando para as portas que indicavam o caminho para a UTI.

\- Lamento dizer que isso não é possível. - afirmou a enfermeira com a voz de quem não lamentava nada.

\- A nossa amiga, ela está… - Susan tentou.

\- Ela está sendo muito bem cuidada. - interrompeu a mulher.

\- Sabemos disso e agradecemos o esforço, - Severo retomou, se esforçando ao máximo para não precisar enfeitiçá-la na frente de Susan, mas com uma pontada de impaciência na voz. - mas, eu realmente preciso muito vê-la.

\- Sinto muito, se não são familiares, não podemos liberá-los. As visitas à UTI são absolutamente restritas à família.

Severo ofegou. _Família_. Ela não tem ideia do que está falando.

Susan percebeu uma fúria latente emanando dele e o tocou em seu braço esquerdo numa tentativa de acalmá-lo. Ela se virou para a enfermeira com os olhos relativamente calmos.

\- A senhora não entende, Hermione não tem família e nós somos os únicos amigos que ela têm.

\- Lamento por isso também. - A enfermeira pareceu notar o estado de fúria de Severo quando o olhou novamente. Ela retornou sua atenção para Susan e simplesmente disse:

\- Será que vou precisar chamar a segurança?

Foi Susan quem perdeu o controle desta vez e apontou um dedo na cara dela, mas quando ela estava prestes a gritar, Severo segurou a mão dela e a baixou.

\- Não faça nada. - Sussurrou ele, com os olhos pregados na enfermeira.

Ele simplesmente colocou o braço dele ao redor do ombro de Susan e a levou para sentar na sala de espera.

\- Fique aqui e controle-se, me deixe insistir com ela. - Disse para Susan e retornou para onde a enfermeira estava parada, conversando com a recepcionista em voz baixa.

Severo conseguiu captar que elas falavam de Hermione. A enfermeira dizia a recepcionista que o estado dela era grave e soou tão ruim na voz dela, que ele teve certeza de que isso significa morte.

\- Só depende dela agora.

\- Não podemos deixá-los entrar? Já que ela não tem família… - a recepcionista tentou.

\- Não, você conhece as regras. - A enfermeira foi enfática.

Severo se aproximou mais delas. Colocou a mão no bolso do casaco e tendo o cuidado de ser o mais discreto possível, pois tinha certeza que Susan estava observando todos os seus movimentos, ele apontou a ponta varinha para a enfermeira e sussurrou: _Imperio!_

Escondeu a varinha de volta no casaco e pigarreou em seguida, chamando atenção das duas mulheres.

\- Desculpe a insistência, mas eu realmente gostaria de visitar a paciente do metrô.

\- Queria que houvesse alguma chance de liberá-lo, mas…

\- Vou verificar se o senhor pode vê-la, nem que seja um pouquinho. - A enfermeira interrompeu a recepcionista, que a encarou com uma expressão confusa. - Ela ainda está sedada devido à cirurgia e continua com o balão de oxigênio para ajudá-la a respirar. Mas, para pacientes em estado de coma, ajuda muito escutar a voz dos amigos.

Ela sorriu debilmente para Severo e entrou de volta na passagem da UTI. A recepcionista continuou a olhá-la até que desaparecesse e balançou a cabeça como se dissesse que ela era maluca.

Susan estava ao lado de Severo de novo e ele tinha certeza que ela ouviu toda a toda a conversa sobre o estado do coma grave de Hermione, pois ela estava chorando e soluçando.

\- Pare. - Severo exigiu. - Não sei por que diabos você está chorando.

Susan o encarou chocada.

\- Mas… como é que posso ficar calma quando...

\- Granger ainda está viva. Então ninguém vai se descontrolar. Não temos esse direito.

Ele a arrastou de volta a sala de espera. Uma placa chamou a atenção de Severo e ele desistiu de sentar-se ali.

\- Vamos.

Puxou-a pelo corredor do hospital em direção ao subsolo e os dois entraram em uma pequena capela abafada e mal iluminada.

\- Rezar pode ser mais útil do que chorar.

Susan desmoronou em uma das cadeiras e Severo notou que ela imediatamente juntou as mãos e começou a mover os lábios rapidamente, enquanto lágrimas silenciosas escorriam dos olhos fechados dela.

Severo se manteve de pé, mirando um crucifixo trouxa em uma das paredes laterais. Fechou os olhos, soltou um muxoxo e esfregou as mãos uma na outra por vários segundos, até que elas esquentassem e espantassem uma parte da frieza daquele lugar. Ele olhou para as próprias mãos, como se quisesse ter certeza que foi o suficiente.

Reparou em Susan de novo, mas ela ainda estava envolta com suas orações. Ele pousou o olhar novamente sobre o crucifixo imóvel na parede.

\- Ela não merece morrer. Até consigo entender que ela tenha motivos para desejar isso mas, se ela morrer e eu for obrigado a ir em outro funeral de uma mulher que eu… - Severo não conseguiu terminar a frase. - se ela não sobreviver, eu juro que invento uma poção que me leve até aí, e trago-a de volta. - rosnou para o Jesus crucificado.

Saiu da capela pisando duro e marchou de volta a UTI. A enfermeira já o esperava com o mesmo sorrisinho débil no rosto.

\- Ah! Estava procurando o senhor. - disse alegremente - Você pode vê-la agora.

Ela fez sinal para que Severo a acompanhasse pelo corredor.

\- Tenho boas notícias, a paciente continua inconsciente, mas seus sinais vitais estão melhorando, os médicos realizaram alguns testes, agora mesmo estão verificando o estado dos pulmões para ver se ela conseguirá respirar sem a ajuda dos aparelhos.

\- Isso é uma boa notícia? - questionou Severo.

\- Bom, se ela conseguir respirar sozinha, vai ser um ótimo sinal. Ela tem algumas contusões internas também, mas elas estão se estabilizando.

\- Certo. - Severo concordou distraidamente.

\- O que ainda não conseguimos averiguar é o seu cérebro.

\- O cérebro? - ele repetiu.

\- Os exames não apontam nada de anormal com ele, mas ela simplesmente não acorda.

Severo ficou em silêncio enquanto caminharam pelo infindável corredor, imaginando porque ela não despertava, se seu cérebro ainda estava bem. A enfermeira tagarelava, como se tentando prepará-lo para o encontro com Granger, explicando a intensidade das lesões internas dela.

Quando eles efetivamente entraram na UTI, Severo estancou, como se tivesse sido impedido por uma barreira invisível. Ele vasculhou o espaço, procurando pela cama de Hermione, antes que a enfermeira apontasse na direção dela, ele a viu e caminhou a passos largos até ela.

\- Granger. - disse baixinho com a respiração entrecortada à medida que se aproximava.

A enfermeira sob a maldição _Imperio_ puxou uma cadeira e a colocou aos pé da cama de Hermione.

\- Querida, um amigo seu está aqui. - Ela gesticulou pedindo a Severo que se sentasse. - Vou deixar você com ele agora.

Se virando para Severo completou:

\- A sua presença pode ser reconfortante desde que o que disser realmente possa ajudá-la.

Severo entendeu que o que a enfermeira queria dizer, era que ele não devia falar sobre nada que pudesse abalá-la. Ele a odiou imediatamente, sabia que era o trabalho dela alertar as pessoas sobre coisas insensíveis, mas não gostou do fato dela imaginar que ele pudesse fazer algo cruel com Granger.

\- Converse com ela. - encorajou a enfermeira - Não duvide nem por um minuto que ela consegue ouvi-lo. Pacientes em coma tem consciência de tudo o que está acontecendo.

Severo se manteve calado. Se a enfermeira o conhecesse, saberia que ele nunca foi de falar muito e que estar agora li, sendo impelido a isso por uma desconhecida, era extremamente desconfortável.

\- Todos que vêm aqui acham que são os médicos, as enfermeiras ou todos estes equipamentos que controlam a vida dela, mas estão errados. É ela quem controla. Por isso, fale com ela e diga que ela pode usar o tempo que for necessário, mas que volte, porque você está aqui esperando por ela. - A mulher disse, apertando levemente o ombro dele e saiu em seguida.

Severo esperou alguns segundos e pigarreou tentando falar, mas não conseguiu. Foram tantos dias de angústia, ele ensaiou tanta coisa para falar para Granger quando a encontrasse, mas agora, não conseguia.

Seu peito doía por vê-la ali tão debilitada. Havia vários tubos ligados a ela: um saía do seu nariz, que ele sabia que mantinha o estômago dela vazio; outro saía da veia dela e servia para o contrário: mantê-la alimentada e hidratada e servia de entrada de todo tipo de medicação; uma sonda saía da bexiga dela e no peito, vários outros fios registravam as batidas do seu coração combinado com outro, ligado a seu dedo, que registravam a pulsação dela.

Seus olhos pousaram sobre o fio saindo da garganta dela, o fio que respirava por ela. O respirador artificial tinha um ritmo tão suave que Severo teve a impressão que ele pararia a qualquer momento, levando-a embora para o mundo dos mortos.

Ele levantou da cadeira e se aproximou, reparando que as bochechas dela estavam tão absurdamente pálidas que sua pele parecia cinzenta e fina como papel. Estendeu a mão e afagou seu cabelo, empurrando fios rebeldes para trás da orelha dela.

Poucos minutos atrás ele praguejou contra um crucifixo estático que a buscaria de onde ele ousasse levá-la, mas agora, que ele estava ali vendo-a absolutamente incapaz até de respirar, um forte sentimento de compaixão o alcançou e liberou qualquer egoísmo que tivesse dentro dele.

Os olhos negros de Snape estavam um poço de tristeza quando ele deu um passo à frente e beijou a testa dela. Se inclinou mais sobre ela, até que o seu rosto estivesse bem próximo ao ouvido de Hermione e sussurrou:

\- Tudo bem se você quiser partir, Granger. Embora eu deseje desesperadamente que você fique. Mais do que já desejei qualquer outra coisa na minha vida. - a voz dele soou embargada e Severo precisou fazer uma pausa para respirar fundo, em busca de autocontrole.

\- O que eu quero dizer, Hermione, - e esta é a primeira vez que ele pronunciou o nome dela - é que eu entendo, se você decidir parar de lutar.

Ele voltou ao seu lugar na cadeira e pôs a cabeça entre as mãos. Seus pensamentos voltaram no tempo e ele se viu no outro momento de sua vida, onde também teve que lidar com a morte de alguém que amou.

Em todos esses anos após a morte de Lilly, Severo teve certeza de que conseguiu desenvolver um mecanismo mental que o ajudou a lidar com a morte. A morte de Alvo lhe provou isso, seu mecanismo funcionou. Ficou tudo bem e ele pôde continuar se mostrando nobre e altruísta, e solitário e inteligente. Ele venceu a guerra, forjou a própria morte e veio para o mundo trouxa usufruir da sua abençoada maturidade sem nenhum sofrimento e culpa. Seu mecanismo lhe deu a compreensão de que a vida era apenas um processo. E que ela seguia.

Mas agora, quando ele já era absolutamente convencido que jamais sentiria uma perda como a que sentiu, Granger lhe mostrava que ele estava terrivelmente enganado. O sincronismo de sua máquina emocional falhou e ele teria que lidar novamente com a morte de alguém. Mas não de alguém comum, com a morte de outra pessoa que conseguiu acesso irrestrito a ele. Alguém que o tocou.

Severo sentiu uma súbita vontade de chorar, mas isso era algo que ainda funcionava no seu mecanismo mental: ele nunca chorava. Sabia como ninguém engolir as substâncias químicas das reações de choro e colocar uma máscara de indiferença e impassividade. Exigia esforço e energia, mas ele só precisava aguentar mais um pouco. Apenas o tempo que Granger levasse para ir embora.

* * *

**Notas Finais**

Não estou sabendo lidar gente. Desculpem.


	12. Chapter 12 - Stay (Fique)

**Notas do Autor**

Aviso: Todas as personagens do universo Harry Potter, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor desse texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas à JK Rowling.

Por favor, não me processem, eu só peguei emprestado para pura diversão.

**Dica importante: se você ler esse capítulo ao som de Stay, da Rihanna, a experiência da leitura será ainda mais incrível.**

* * *

**Capítulo 12 - Stay (Fique)**

* * *

\- Você não pode deixar ela ir embora.

Severo reconheceu a voz instantaneamente, mas não o viu até que ele despiu-se de sua capa de invisibilidade.

Harry Potter.

Severo o encarou e viu a cor se esvair do rosto do menino-que-sobreviveu, deixando-o pálido como uma folha de papel. O olhar de Harry estava fixo em Hermione e nos incontáveis fios que saíam dela.

O bruxo mais novo continuou a encarar a mulher na cama do hospital e Severo focou em não expressar nenhuma emoção no rosto, mirando, com os olhos desdenhosos as vestes oficiais do famoso auror do Ministério da Magia.

\- Potter.

\- É estranho vê-lo vivo. - suspirou. - Vi o brilho de vida deixar seus olhos

Severo olhou para ele, os olhos negros estreitos.

\- Se fosse um auror na época, - Severo disse com desdém - um competente auror devo acrescentar, talvez houvesse a mínima chance de você ter percebido que não foi o caso. Embora, eu não ache que, mesmo hoje, você possua a inteligência necessária para entender, Potter.

Harry emitiu um ruído no fundo da garganta.

\- Não me diga que está um pouco feliz em me ver. Poupe-me. - continuou Severo com a voz seca e percebeu o esforço de Potter para ignorar sua fala.

\- O que ela tem?

\- Você sabe qual é o problema dela. - respondeu Severo. - A pergunta que realmente importa é: como você nos achou? Suponho que a internet não foi sua fonte de notícias.

\- O legado de maldições e devastação acabou, Snape. - Harry disse didaticamente - Não temos ocorrências de maldições imperdoáveis hoje em dia. Quando ocorre, é comum que o único auror que já sobreviveu a uma delas, seja enviado ao local.

\- Como se o potencial do perigo fosse reduzido por sua mera presença. - Severo soltou irônico.

\- Isso realmente não importa. - disse Harry encarando pela primeira vez Severo. - Você vai mesmo deixá-la morrer?

Severo não respondeu de imediato, seu olhar saiu de Potter e pousou em Hermione. O silêncio, cortado apenas pelos bips dos equipamentos da UTI.

\- Porque está aqui, Potter? Granger não o baniu da vida dela?

Harry suspirou levemente irritado, provavelmente por Snape não ter respondido nenhuma de suas perguntas. Conjurou uma cadeira para si próprio e sentou-se ao lado de Hermione. Lembrou-se de outro terrível momento em que ele sentou-se ao lado dela, e ela também estava completamente inconsciente de sua presença. O momento em que ela estava petrificada na ala hospitalar de Hogwarts. Ele fixou o olhar na expressão do rosto dela, e por um instante achou que fosse desabar em tristeza. Quando falou, tinha a voz estranhamente rouca.

\- Sim, baniu.

Severo desviou o olhar de Potter quando notou que lágrimas começaram a brilhar nos olhos verdes do auror. Ele odiava sentimentalismo, mas não podia julgar o bruxo nesse momento, ele mesmo esteve à beira de um colapso, poucos minutos antes.

\- Sei um pouco sobre as circunstâncias e, - Severo disse com relutância, tentando disfarçar a gentileza da frase seguinte. - compreendo que isto tenha sido… duro, pela amizade que vocês tinham.

Severo não encarou o olhar surpreso que Potter lhe lançou. Ele mesmo mal ousava acreditar acreditar que tinha dito palavras gentis ao outro bruxo. Melhor dizendo, quase gentis. Severo sabia que a confirmação de Potter de que Granger o tinha realmente banido-o da sua vida, tinha o poder de fazer qualquer pessoa perder o último fio de tranquilidade a que estivesse agarrado, principalmente ao vê-la ali, prestes a partir.

Depois de infindáveis minutos, em que os dois só ficaram lá olhando-a, Harry falou novamente.

\- Sabe, Snape, quando ela foi petrificada, eu fui visitá-la na Ala Hospitalar e Madame Pomfrey me disse que não fazia nenhum sentido conversar com uma pessoa naquele estado, coisa que até eu mesmo admiti assim que a vi.

Severo o viu enxugar uma lágrima que escapou dos seus olhos.

\- Ela me parece igual agora.

Severo não disse nada. Ele também a tinha visto petrificada, mas diferentemente de Potter, não achava que aquelas duas situações se pareciam. Haviam muito mais emoções estampadas no rosto dela quando estava petrificada do que agora. Ali, entubada e doente, ela parecia estar completamente vazia, sem expressão nenhuma.

\- Mas, mesmo petrificada, foi Hermione quem me disse que o monstro era um basilisco e andava pela tubulação do castelo. - disse Harry enquanto acariciava levemente a mão esquerda dela.

\- Ela conseguiu ser uma insuportável sabe-tudo até petrificada? Isso é tão típico da Granger que nem sequer me surpreende. - Severo disse sem nenhuma diversão na voz, internamente um lamento soou do seu coração, ela realmente era uma garota brilhante.

Harry quase sorriu em concordância.

\- Ela me ajudou quando era uma pedra e eu não podia nem lhe dizer que não se preocupasse, que íamos fazer de tudo para salvá-la. - Harry soou triste, mas quando falou novamente, sua voz elevou-se mais um pouco, tentando soar animadora. - Você prestou atenção à enfermeira, Hermione pode ouvir a gente agora. Você acha que pode oferecer algo em troca dela ficar? - Harry sussurrou quase como uma súplica.

\- Ela não merece viver assim, Potter. E não vou usar magia quando ela me pediu para não fazer isso.

\- Deve existir outra maneira.

\- Há um jeito de equilibrar a energia mágica dela. - Severo disse a contragosto.

\- Então faça.

\- Não posso, Potter.

\- Porque?

\- Não é adequado.

\- Adequado? Desculpe, mas você é uma das pessoas que mais fez coisas inadequadas. - Harry disse com uma lógica sombria e perfeita.

\- E já paguei por elas, Potter. - Severo respondeu, sua voz soando irritada e seus olhos negros alertando Harry da sua drástica mudança de humor.

\- Mas você não quer que ela morra. - Harry afirmou.

\- Não vou reiniciar um ciclo de traições com a única pessoa que confiou em mim.

\- Não me importo com o que tenha que começar. - Disse Harry. - Ela já estava deprimida quando você apareceu não foi?

\- Sim. - Severo respondeu a contragosto. - E o que isso tem a ver?

\- Ela já estava doente. - Harry soou irritado, mas tentou desesperadamente controlar a própria voz - Escute, Snape, vou lhe contar algo que a Hermione saudável faria: ela nunca desistiria de ninguém. Faria isso por qualquer um e não diga que não. Se eu estivesse nessa cama, mesmo tendo banido-me da vida dela, ainda assim, ela incendiaria o mundo inteiro até conseguir encontrar uma chance.

\- Eu sei disso, Potter. - disse Severo, soando exausto. - O que o faz supor que eu não quero incendiar o mundo agora? Só estou tentando ser…

\- Frio. - Harry completou.

Snape estava lutando para se controlar.

\- Potter, - ele soou entredentes. - Granger e eu já tínhamos decidido o que faríamos. Porém, não estava em nossos planos que seu amiguinho, - ele quase cuspiu ao citar Rony - detonaria um colapso geral nela. Não há como eu ajudá-la nesse estado.

Por um instante se encararam, olhos verdes encontrando olhos negros como carvão. Severo reparou que havia rugas profundas nos cantos da boca de Potter, que poderia jurar que não estavam ali antes da guerra.

\- Você gosta dela?

\- Perdão? - disse Severo cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

\- Eu vi suas lembranças sobre a minha mãe, sei que é capaz de amar alguém.

\- Lhe dei minhas lembranças para limpar meu próprio nome, Potter. Era do _meu_ interesse que eu morresse como um mártir. - disse Severo em fúria contida.

\- Eu estive essa semana inteira observando você, sua fúria na reunião com Kingsley, sua busca desesperada e incansável por ela...

\- E isso o fez supor que isso tem algo a ver com sentimentos? - interrompeu Severo com um sorrisinho irônico.

\- Eu ouvi você dizer que quer desesperadamente que ela fique. - Harry disse em voz baixa.

A expressão de Severo vacilou.

\- Potter, - ele disse, recuperando sua máscara de impassividade. - queria fazê-la abandonar esse sofrimento. Se você é tão sentimental a achar que isso é amor, problema seu, mas devo dizer que isso soa enjoadamente romântico.

A voz de Severo soou tão baixa que Harry teve certeza que ele não queria que Hermione ouvisse aquilo. Ele também baixou a voz.

\- Você está fingindo. Fingindo não se importar. Do mesmo jeito que fingiu odiar todo mundo quando era espião.

Severo o olhou, incrédulo. Ele realmente ouviu Potter chamá-lo de fingido?

\- Você é o mesmo arrogante de sempre, Potter. Acha que sabe tudo sobre as pessoas. Você não sabe absolutamente nada sobre mim.

\- Eu não sou arrogante, eu estou desesperado para salvar uma amiga.

\- Isso é algo que está fora do seu alcance.

Severo sabia que foi algo cruel de se dizer, mas ele nunca foi alguém gentil e generoso. E havia um prazer genuíno em jogar na cara de Potter que ele não podia controlar tudo.

\- Snape, - Harry sussurrava agora - Sei que você vai desprezar qualquer conselho que eu lhe dê mas eu vou falar mesmo assim. Se você pode fazer alguma coisa, diga a ela. E eu lhe garanto que se Hermione reagir, não terá nada a ver com você, terá a ver com ela.

Um silêncio desagradável pairou no ar, nenhum dos dois tendo mais nada a dizer. Severo viu quando Harry se levantou, beijou a mão de Hermione e desapareceu sob sua capa, indo embora sem mais nenhuma palavra.

Ele continuou encarando o rosto pálido dela, enquanto refletia sobre o que Potter disse, "_não terá nada a ver com você, terá a ver com ela_". Reconheceu que ele falava sobre coragem. Existem tantas maneiras de ser corajoso neste mundo, às vezes, coragem significava abrir mão da sua vida por algo maior do que você ou por outra pessoa. Em outros momentos, significava abrir mão de tudo o que você conhecia, ou de todos os que você jamais amou, por algo maior. Tanto ele, quanto ela, já fizeram isso.

Mas, às vezes, ter coragem significava apenas encarar a sua dor e caminhar devagar em direção a uma vida melhor. Esse era o tipo de coragem que ela precisava ter agora.

Severo levantou-se e foi até próximo dela novamente, tocou sua bochecha e deslizou um polegar por ela. Sua memória se sacudiu e ele lembrou dos dias no apartamento em que as poções faziam os melhores efeitos e ela ficava quase bem: os olhos brilhantes, as bochechas ruborizadas e seu pequeno corpo cheio de poder e força.

Ele gostava da imagem dela viva. Ele gostava dos seus olhos tão firmes e irritantemente tão insistentes. Gostava de suas mãos pequenas e mornas. E do fato dela ser pequena, magra e simples, mas nem por isso deixar de ser poderosa, forte e aguçadamente inteligente. Hermione Granger era comum em todos os sentidos e ao mesmo tempo ela tinha tanta intensidade que ele conseguia senti-la em toda sua grandeza, mesmo tão terrivelmente doente.

\- Que eu morra antes de reconhecer que seguirei um conselho de Potter. - Sussurrou para si mesmo, se inclinando e segurando a mão de Hermione, entrelaçando seus dedos com os dela.

\- Granger, - murmurou baixinho. - eu também tenho um feitiço de memória a desfazer. Prometo que será a última magia que eu lhe imponho.

Severo tirou um frasco pequeno de dentro da bolsa e discretamente usou a varinha para transportar uma gota do líquido direto para o tubo que a alimentava.

\- A enfermeira maluca disse que não há nada errado com seu cérebro, então eu espero que você esteja vagando pelas suas memórias aí dentro. E assim, espero que você encontre a que eu libertei agora. Correndo o risco de soar como um hipócrita, eu sinto muito por tê-la tirado de você. Foi uma situação difícil da minha vida, e eu estava disposto a não seguir adiante. Você não pode imaginar como a minha vida só foi cheia de decepções, solidão, raiva e todas aquelas coisas que acompanham um bruxo que se envolve em arte das trevas. Eu tinha desistido.

Severo parou um pouco a narrativa para engolir em seco. Seus olhos se desfocaram quando ele continuou agora quase em um murmúrio.

\- Tudo o que consigo pensar é em como vai ser uma merda se a sua vida acabar agora. Eu, melhor do que ninguém, sei que a sua vida pode virar uma droga de qualquer jeito, Granger. Você pode nunca se recuperar totalmente. E não sou um idiota para achar que posso desfazer isso. Mas não consigo me conformar com a ideia de que você não vai envelhecer, de que não vai mais sorrir. Se você escolher ficar, vou jogar minha decência na lata do lixo e usar sua teoria maluca quantas vezes for preciso até que seu fluxo de energia mágica equilibre. E, depois vamos até a Austrália, colocar esse mesmo antídoto de rapinomônio na corrente sanguínea dos seus pais e vamos trazer você de volta para as lembranças deles. E prometo que farei qualquer coisa mais que você quiser. E quando tudo estiver bem, se você quiser que eu saia da sua vida, vou fazer isso também.

Severo cobriu o rosto com a mão livre e respirou fundo, tentando se manter firme.

\- O que eu quero dizer, Granger, é que eu não aceito perdê-la para a morte sem lhe dar a chance de trazer sua alegria de volta e também só aceito deixá-la livre quando a sua magia estiver equilibrada e sua família restaurada.

A voz de Severo falhou, mas ele engoliu a emoção antes de dizer uma última palavra e desabar de volta a cadeira, segurando a mão dela.

\- Fique.

* * *

Hermione subia junto com Rony e Harry apressadamente em direção aos degraus de pedra da entrada. O castelo de Hogwarts estava anormalmente silencioso, o saguão de entrada estava manchado de sangue e as esmeraldas das ampulhetas de pontos das casas continuavam espalhadas pelo piso.

\- Onde estão todos? - sussurrou.

Viu Rony entrar primeiro no Salão Principal e o seguiu, as mesas das Casas tinham sido retiradas, e estava lotado de gente. Feridos recebiam atendimento de Madame Pomfrey e seus auxiliares e o olhar de Hermione recaiu sobre os mortos enfileirados no meio do salão.

Seus olhos desabaram em lágrimas pesadas quando se aproximou de Gina e abraçou a amiga. Soluços escaparam da garganta dela sem que ela conseguisse controlar.

Ao lado de Fred, também jaziam pálidos e imóveis os corpos de Remo e Tonks .

Hermione sentiu tanta tristeza apertar seu coração que não conseguiu ficar muito tempo ali. Não conseguia suportar a ideia da família Weasley sem Fred e não conseguia aguentar a perspectiva de Ted crescer sem seus pais. Apertou a mão de Rony quando passou por ele, mas ele não reagiu, absorto em sua própria bolha de sofrimento.

Ela deu as costas e fez o caminho de volta aos terrenos da escola, seus passos rápidos e descompassados levando-a, enquanto lágrimas borravam seus olhos e uma agonia doentia inebriava sua mente, sem que ela realmente percebesse para onde ia. Só desejava poder arrancar seu coração, suas entranhas e tudo que estava gritando dentro dela própria que aquela guerra era uma imensa injustiça.

Estava furiosamente infeliz e só se deu conta de onde estava, quando tropeçou em algo e caiu sobre uma poça do que parecia ser sangue. Olhou horrorizada ao redor e descobriu que tinha voltado a Casa dos Gritos.

Hermione rastejou para longe do corpo de Snape e esfregou as mãos violentamente na roupa para limpá-las, sua respiração estava completamente descontrolada e seu peito ardeu reivindicando mais ar. Ela se levantou e virou-se para seguir de volta em direção ao túnel por onde tinha vindo, sua voz interior completamente zangada com ela própria por ter voltado ali.

Deu um minúsculo passo para longe da poça, e a tábua do piso rangeu suavemente sob seus pés. Então ela ouviu um barulho, algo entre uma tossidela e um gemido. Seu próprio sangue congelou nas suas veias.

E esse era o momento em que Hermione não precisava daquela vozinha na sua cabeça para lhe dizer o que fazer. Era óbvio e simples: correr. Mas, ela não correu, simplesmente seus pés ficaram pregados no mesmo lugar enquanto um medo diabólico enchia seu peito.

Um soluço misturado a uma nova fraca tossidela, despertou sua coragem grifinória adormecida e quase sem respirar ela virou nos calcanhares para olhar em direção de onde estava o corpo do professor Snape.

Ele continuava caído recostado à parede dos fundos, as pernas longas estendidas e agarrava o pescoço com ambas as mãos. Havia muito sangue ao redor dele, empoçado debaixo dele, encharcado nas vestes e grudados colado aos cabelos. O sangue cintilava, escuro na semi escuridão do lugar.

Os olhos do seu ex-professor estavam fechados e ele estava quase imóvel, mas tossiu e gemeu, emitindo um soluço baixo e gorgolejante. De repente ele abriu os olhos e encontrou os seus.

\- Senhori... Gran-ger… - ele gemeu.

As palavras saíram trêmulas e entrecortadas, derrotadas pelo sangue que saía dos ferimentos dele. Sangue escorreu pelo lábio inferior dele e seus dentes cintilavam com o vermelho escuro.

Hermione conseguiu sair do seu torpor paralisado e sacudiu a cabeça, torcendo para que ele não pudesse notar o quanto ela tremia, mas completamente consciente de que ele perceberia o medo estampado em seu olhar. Aquele, afinal, era um maldito comensal da morte homicida, que assassinava pessoas a sangue frio, ele devia ver essa mesma expressão em todos que matava.

A sua voz interior soou novamente em sua cabeça: _aquele era um ser humano_.

A voz de Snape a alcançou pela segunda vez, não tão alto quanto da primeira, parecendo quase uma súplica.

\- Gran-ger…

Os olhos de Hermione se encheram de lágrimas, o corpo estendido do professor agitou-se a sua frente chamando pelo terceira vez seu sobrenome, mas ela não ousou se mexer. Quando ele falou pela quarta vez, a voz dele soou mais baixa ainda, e Hermione estremeceu com o quão mórbido era o som.

\- Esto-ou morre-endo - Da distância em que estava ela só notou que os olhos do mestre em poções pareciam dois pontos negros que só refletiam a luz, sem nenhum brilho de vida. - Acabe-e com is-isso.

A sua voz interior ecoou em sua cabeça novamente: _ele é um ser humano Hermione. E pode pagar por seus crimes._

Levou um segundo para que ela vencesse a distância entre eles e se agachasse ao lado do professor no piso grudento de sangue. Olhou em seus olhos antes de alcançar sua varinha e lançar um feitiço _Accio_ não verbal para convocar sua bolsinha de contas do local onde ela estivesse perdida no meio da batalha.

\- Vou lhe ajudar, professor. - Hermione estranhou o tom rouco da própria voz quando murmurou para ele.

\- Nã-ã-o-o - Ele disse arregalando os olhos e quase desfalecendo pelo esforço que fez quando estendeu a mão para segurar na gola do suéter dela.

A bolsinha de contas bateu em sua mão nesta hora e Hermione percebeu que Snape desmaiou.

\- Aguente. Não quero vê-lo morrer. - disse desesperada.

Com todo o sangue frio que conseguiu reunir enquanto suas próprias entranhas se reviravam, ela destampou o frasquinho com a etiqueta Essência de Ditamno e gotejou nos locais por onde o sangue do professor jorrava. A fumaça esverdeada subiu e preencheu sua narina, estancando as feridas imediatamente.

Esperou alguns segundos até que Snape gemeu e abriu os olhos. Completamente cinzento e com suor brilhando em seu rosto, parecendo fraco demais para se mexer.

\- Você tem alguma poção para repor sangue? - ela perguntou trêmula.

\- O que você fez? - a voz dele soou fraca e num tom que não parecia em nada com o tom de voz dele.

Hermione buscou na memória fragmentos de episódios na Ala Hospitalar para lembrar os nomes das poções que precisava, antes de usar um novo feitiço convocatório e dois frascos de poções chegaram rapidamente à suas mãos. Destampou e despejou uma parte do conteúdo pela boca de Snape.

Ele tentou cuspir, mas Hermione notou que ele estava fraco demais até para isso. Despejou o resto do conteúdo na língua dele. Muito lentamente, bolinhas de cor pontuaram sua bochecha.

Hermione baixou a cabeça aliviada, sentindo um nó de tamanho imensurável na própria garganta. Quando pousou os olhos no mestre em poções novamente, ele estava olhando-a com uma expressão meio... assustada? O que era aquilo em seus olhos?

Snape fitava o rosto dela, um rosto que ela sabia que estava manchado de lágrimas e muito lentamente, ele tocou a face úmida dela com os dedos sujos de sangue.

\- O que você fez? - disse ainda tão fraco quanto antes.

Hermione inclinou um pouco a cabeça dele e apanhou o segundo frasco, desta vez uma tônico fortificante. De novo o forçou a beber metade do líquido.

\- Não deixei que você morresse diante de mim. - ela respondeu, achando a própria soar terrivelmente estranha.

\- Você é uma estúpida. - ele gemeu, fechando os olhos.

\- O quê? - a voz de Hermione soou exasperada e ela levantou-se para longe dele.

\- Eu disse que você é uma estúpida, Granger. - ele repetiu com o mesmo tom de voz fraco e abafado.

\- Como você se atreve? - ela disse com os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas novamente. - Eu o salvei porque é um ser humano e precisa pagar pelos seus crimes.

\- Viu, Granger? É assim que sei que você é uma estúpida.

Hermione teve vontade de gritar com ele, mas nesse momento a cabeça de Snape tombou de encontro à parede, a boca abriu-se e um lamento alucinante de angústia se fez ouvir. Ela não soube dizer se ele estava gritava de dor, se estava agora morrendo novamente pelo efeito do veneno de Nagini ou por se dar conta de que ela tinha acabado salvá-lo. Hermione tapou os ouvidos tentando abafar o som.

\- Por que não me deixou morrer sua idiota? - ele rosnou, respirando com dificuldade, e gemendo enquanto tentava se mover sobre o piso de tábuas coberto de sangue.

Ela não respondeu. Não tinha uma resposta para isso. Estava no meio de uma guerra, deveria estar chorando a morte dos amigos no Salão Principal mas, só o que tinha feito era ajudar a salvar um assassino. Ela concordava com ele agora, era uma idiota.

Desviou seus olhos de Snape por um segundo, calculando a distância entre ela e o túnel de volta ao castelo. Nessa fração de segundos que desviou o olhar, sentiu o efeito de um feitiço atingi-la. Percebeu com horror que ele tinha disparado o Petrificus Totalus em sua direção assim que ela desabou com estrondo no chão de madeira, completamente imóvel. Percebeu ainda que ele se arrastou até ela e montou sobre ela para encará-la de frente. Seus rostos quase se tocando.

\- _Me largue!_ \- o grito ficou preso em sua garganta rígida, nenhum som saindo de sua boca.

Ela o viu levantar lentamente a varinha com a mão esquerda. A mão dele estava trêmula e coberta de sangue meio coagulado, dando a impressão horrenda de que ele usava uma luva inteiramente vermelha. A varinha pingou sangue ainda fresco em sua bochecha quando ele a deslizou sobre o rosto dela.

E nesse momento, ela já ficou totalmente entregue, dando-se por vencida diante da tamanha idiotice que fez ao tentar salvá-lo. Hermione viu um misto de ódio e tristeza nos olhos dele quando ele encostou a ponta da varinha mais forte contra sua bochecha e fechou os seus próprios, esperando as palavras da maldição da morte.

\- Por que você não me matou, Granger? Ou não me deixou morrer devagar? Só precisava me deixar sangrar até a morte, sua estúpida. - ele cuspiu as palavras sobre ela - Eu estava feliz em finalmente ter destruído minha vontade de lutar. Porque diabos você tinha que aparecer e destruir isso? Estamos todos mortos de qualquer jeito. Alguns só estão um pouco mais adiante do que outros.

Os pensamentos de Hermione viajaram até os corpos de Ferd, Tonks e Lupin estendidos no Salão Principal. Se não tivesse imobilizada, um soluço alto teria saído de sua garganta. Ela conseguiu abrir os olhos para as lágrimas deslizarem ao lado do seu rosto.

Contemplou o olhar gelado com que Snape lhe encarava. Um olhar tão duro que não havia outra palavra melhor para defini-lo do que uma estátua que criou vida. O peso dele esmagava-a sobre o piso de madeira enquanto ele continuou sibilando em um tom de voz perigoso.

\- Vocês grifinórios são tolos esperançosos que acham que vão viver, mas não vão. Vocês vão todos morrer e não há nada que você, eu, ou qualquer pessoa possa fazer para evitar. Todos os sobreviventes desse enorme circo de horrores morre no final, Granger. Então, sabe de que adiantou seu ato de misericórdia?

Mesmo se pudesse responder a isso, Hermione não conseguiria.

\- Não adiantou nada. - ele disse vagarosamente. - O seu problema, Granger, é que nunca lhe ensinaram a amar a morte. A morte é o que esvazia todo o sofrimento, culpa e autopiedade. E foi isso que você me tirou hoje.

Hermione sentiu o feitiço se desfazer quando ele terminou de falar, mas Snape ainda se mantinha completamente jogado em cima dela, e mesmo que tentasse, não conseguiria sair debaixo dele.

Sabia que seu olhar devia estar com uma completa expressão de medo, a expressão que todos mostram à morte quando ela olha para quem quer que seja. Mas além do medo que sentia, sua coragem grifinória rugia para que reagisse.

_Fale com ele!_ A voz na sua cabeça ordenou.

Ela lembrou de uma das leituras que fez que dizia que na guerra, há um momento em que a última linha precisa ser ultrapassada. Uma linha tênue que separa o que se considera importante do que a guerra total exige. Se Severo Snape não conseguisse cruzar essa linha, ela tinha uma chance. _Dumbledore confiava nele, _a voz lembrou-lhe e seu coração palpitou.

\- Por que você não me deixou morrer, Granger? - ouviu ele repetir a pergunta com voz baixa.

\- Você sabe por quê. - respondeu Hermione, os olhos brilhando, prestes a se desfazer em lágrimas novamente.

Viu quando ele assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Por causa de sua tola fé nas pessoas.

Hermione engoliu em seco.

\- Não uma fé em todas as pessoas.

Percebeu o olhar gelado de desdém que ele lhe lançou.

\- Uma fé em mim? - rosnou.

\- Confio em alguém que confiou em você. - ela disse com dificuldade, o peso dele esmagando-a mais do que nunca. - E agora, apesar de eu ter salvado você, você não se permite me agradecer, por lhe dar uma chance.

Snape apertou a varinha com mais força contra ela.

\- Chance? Não vou lhe agradecer por me roubar a alegria de morrer hoje, Granger.

\- Você é um ser humano. E seres humanos são todos iguais, eles têm medos e ficam zangados e confusos, e às vezes, não sabem nada do que diabos está acontecendo. - ela disse atropelando as palavras em nervosismo. - Você não pode dizer que quer morrer para se livrar desses sentimentos ou se livrar dos seus erros. Você pode pagar por eles e viver uma vida completamente diferente.

Snape franziu o cenho antes de soltar uma risada gelada que sequer aqueceu os olhos dele.

\- Uma vida diferente? - Sibilou.

\- Você pode mudar. - Hermione respondeu.

\- E se eu não puder, Granger? Você pensou nisso, antes de fazer essa tentativa imbecil de me salvar?

Hermione sentiu os próprios lábios se moverem, mas não conseguiu que nenhum som escapasse por ele. Detestaria ver a expressão no próprio rosto, algo entre reconhecimento estúpido da sua fracassada tentativa de salvação e ódio de si mesma.

Lágrimas caíram de seus olhos enquanto encarou o rosto do seu ex-professor diante dela, pálido e com os olhos fundos nas órbitas que pareciam meio vidrados, demonstrando completamente o estado doentio e ferido dele.

\- Você pode mudar. - Repetiu.

Ela viu um brilho diferente piscar nos olhos dele, antes de uma sombra tão escura quanto as íris negra de Snape, cobrir o estranho brilho do seu olhar e não conseguiu interpretar o que podia significar aquilo.

Ele não falou mais nada e Hermione fechou os olhos quando ele deslizou a varinha apertada contra sua bochecha direita e pousou-a bem no meio da sua testa. Viu um clarão ofuscante e sentiu uma dor horrível rasgar seu cérebro em dois por um momento intenso, soltou um grito fraco e quase desfalecida ela ouviu pela última vez a voz de Severo Snape soar rouca.

_Obliviate_.

* * *

Quando recobrou os sentidos, Hermione sentiu uma mão sobre a sua. O toque era tão suave e leve, que por um instante ela se perguntou se não era só uma simples sensação. Percebeu que não estava mais pressionada no chão de tábuas da Casa dos Gritos, estava deitada em algum leito, provavelmente da Ala Hospitalar ou no meio do Salão Principal. Ela conseguia ouvir barulhos estranhos ao longe.

Em algum lugar dentro de si mesma, ela chorou. Chorou ao perceber que isso era real e ela não tinha morrido. Snape lhe deu uma chance. Podia sentir as dores físicas de alguma maldição que ele tenha lhe lançado, mas não estava sentindo apenas isso. Havia uma dor por tudo que tinha perdido. A guerra é algo tão profundo e catastrófico que ela sabia que ia deixar uma cratera dentro de todos ali. Algo que jamais poderia ser preenchido.

Vislumbrou que agora também conseguia sentir tudo o que tinha na própria vida, e isso inclui tudo o que perdeu com essa catástrofe que Voldemort trouxe, bem como o desconhecido do que a vida poderia lhe trazer. E dos buracos que sua alma precisaria remendar para se recuperarem daquelas mortes.

É demais para ela e os sentimentos se acumulam, ameaçando escancarar o próprio peito pelas perdas. _Porque Snape me deixou sobreviver?_ Se perguntou.

Talvez, ele queria que ela visse mais amigos seus mortos e precisasse enterrar cada um deles e chorar sobre seus túmulos. Isso com certeza soava como uma infame punição do seu antigo professor, afinal, ele disse que ela lhe tirou a felicidade de se destruir não foi?

Uma nova onda de desespero lhe atingiu e ela decidiu que escaparia dessa agonia se concentrando na mão que estava segurando a sua. Tudo que precisava fazer era segurar a mão de quem estivesse ali do seu lado e esse alguém com certeza lhe arrancaria dessa avalanche devastadora de tristeza. Precisava disso, mais do que já precisou de qualquer outra coisa na vida.

Hermione não apenas queria sentir que alguém segurava sua mão, mas queria segurar de volta também. Reuniu cada gota de energia na sua mão direita, mas sentiu seu corpo tão fraco que ficou extremamente difícil fazer isso. Pensou que devia estar muito ruim, Snape devia tê-la deixado viver, mas só depois de ter feito um estrago grande, já que o simples ato de apenas mexer sua mão era uma das coisas mais difíceis que tinha de fazer.

Juntou toda a força que conseguiu reunir, pensando nos amigos que possam ter sobrevivido, pensando em todo amor que já sentiu, pensando em toda a força que seus pais, amigos e professores já lhe deram desde que chegou ao mundo mágico. Concentrou todas as poucas energias mágicas que sentiu dentro de si e enviou-a para seus dedos e palma da mão.

Sentiu um fluxo pequeno, como se uma mínima descarga elétrica deslizasse pelo seu corpo e estivesse indo em direção à ponta dos seus dedos. Imaginou sua mão acariciando de volta os dedos que estavam sobre a mão dela e a onda de energia finalmente chegou lá.

Apertou.

Quase desfaleceu, sentindo-se exausta, mas sem dúvida nenhuma de que realmente conseguiu fazer aquilo. Conseguiu buscar o conforto que precisava, buscar o toque de alguém.

Sentiu a mão que lhe tocava, apertar de volta a dela, e foi como se essa mão pudesse suportar o peso do seu corpo inteiro. Como se somente aquele toque, tivesse o poder de fazê-la levantar da cama naquele momento. Então, ouviu uma respiração profunda. E uma voz, que imediatamente a reportou de volta à seus onze anos de idade, soou. Uma voz rouca e suave, que parecia exatamente como da primeira vez que a ouviu, no primeiro dia em que ela esteve nas masmorras assistindo a uma aula dupla de poções com a Sonserina.

\- Granger?

* * *

**Notas Finais**

A ideia de "Stay" (Fique) surgiu quando ouvi a música da Rihanna que dá nome a fic. Por incrível que pareça, não conheci a música na época do disco, e apenas dois meses atrás ela surgiu para mim no modo aleatório do Spotify e me despertou um enorme sentimento de escrever sobre ela.

Espero que o salto temporal não deixem vocês confusos.

Originalmente, este é o último capítulo da fic. Mas, sinto que vocês que a acompanharam até aqui têm muitas perguntas. Me deixem saber sobre elas, para que as respostas sejam bem delineadas em um provável epílogo.

Obrigada pelo carinho em me acompanharem.


	13. Chapter 13 - Depois (Epílogo)

**Notas do Autor**

Aviso: Todas as personagens do universo Harry Potter, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor desse texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas à JK Rowling.

Por favor, não me processem, eu só peguei emprestado para pura diversão.

* * *

**Capítulo 13 - Depois**

* * *

"Às vezes você percebe quando os seus grandes momentos estão acontecendo, às vezes eles surgem do passado. Talvez seja a mesma coisa com as pessoas."

James Salter, Burning the Days

* * *

Dois meses depois do episódio de quase morte de Hermione, ela recebeu finalmente alta. O corpo dela reagiu lentamente e, milagrosamente, sem precisar de nenhuma magia. Ao final da primeira semana de volta ao seu apartamento, Severo a surpreendeu pedindo mais detalhes sobre a pesquisa dela e Hermione lhe entregou o pequeno dossiê sobre o assunto.

\- Granger, você realmente é uma sabe-tudo incorrigível. - Ele soltou enquanto folheava os papéis.

\- Hermione. - Ela disse e ele a olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida. - Se vamos realmente em frente com isso, não tem muito sentido continuar com formalidades. - Completou.

Ele não respondeu, apenas concordou com um breve aceno de cabeça e voltou a atenção aos papéis novamente.

Ela o observou pegar o primeiro artigo. Era de uma equipe de pesquisa biológica na Universidade de Bielefeld, na Alemanha. Eles fizeram uma descoberta revolucionária que mostrou que plantas podem obter uma fonte alternativa de energia a partir de outras plantas. E esta descoberta teve um grande impacto sobre o futuro da bioenergia , pois levantou evidências que mostrava que as pessoas também "recolhem" a energia de outras pessoas.

Os pesquisadores mostraram que flores precisam de água e luz para crescer e as pessoas não são diferentes. Explicaram que os corpos físicos são como esponjas, absorvendo o meio ambiente e é exatamente por isso que há certas pessoas que se sentem desconfortáveis em frequentar grupos específicos onde há uma mistura de energia e emoções.

Esse grupo de cientistas afirmou que quando os estudos de energia se tornarem mais avançados, em alguns anos, todos vão finalmente ver isso traduzido para os seres humanos.

Era um dos melhores artigos que ela leu sobre o assunto. Em um resumo bem simplista, ele afirmava algo que os metafísicos sempre souberam: os seres humanos podem curar uns aos outros simplesmente através de transferência de energia, assim como as plantas o fazem.

Só que o problema com o artigo, era justamente a parte de esperar que os estudos avancem somente daqui a alguns anos. Ela não podia esperar. E em várias conversas anteriores com Severo, ele sempre frisou a falta de tempo para um tratamento.

O segundo artigo, que ele tinha acabado de pegar, apresentava uma explanação sobre trocas energéticas à níveis de sensações espirituais, exemplificando que quando alguém que gostamos chega, faz com que a gente se sinta bem quase que instantaneamente. Ou seja, falava que as trocas de energias entre as pessoas, fazia com que se elas absorvessem as vibrações que estavam ao redor.

Ela achou esse artigo interessante principalmente porque em todos os dias desde que Snape reapareceu na vida dela, exceto talvez o chocante primeiro encontro onde ela descobriu que ele estava vivo, era inegável que as vibrações que emanaram dele, a empurraram, mesmo que lentamente, em busca de algo que pudesse lhe ajudar a melhorar.

Ele passou ao próximo tópico, lendo tudo com um genuíno interesse estampado no rosto e ela percebeu, sem nenhuma surpresa, que adorava o fato dele ser um claro estudioso.

No papel que ele lia agora, ela tinha enumerado os diversos tipos de trocas energéticas. Em todas elas, o princípio básico era o mesmo: interação. Seja por uma conversa, um abraço, um aperto de mão, um gesto, uma mensagem ou ligação telefônica, enfim, qualquer tipo de contato que se tenha com alguém. É com eles que começam as trocas de energia.

E era inegável para ela, depois daquelas semanas iniciais de cuidado tão atencioso de Severo, que mesmo que ele insistisse em usar poções e feitiços diagnósticos, ele era um dos tipos de pessoa com quem ela interagia que a enchia de luz e ânimo.

E ela nem demorou a perceber isso, só olhou para dentro de si mesma e lembrou daqueles meses anteriores. Embora ela tomasse poções, o que realmente sentia de melhor dentro dela, era a forte sensação de recuperação do próprio equilíbrio. Quando ele estava perto, era quase palpável o sentimento de que ele transferia a energia dele para ela. Era como se, mesmo inconscientemente, ele doasse sua própria energia mágica para que a dela se estabilizasse.

Respirou fundo quando voltou a observá-lo. Ele tinha chegado ao último dos artigos e essa era a parte mais delicada de tudo e o motivo pelo qual ele recusou ajudá-la antes do seu colapso total.

Depois de toda a introdução que ela fez, com artigos inteligentes e apresentação de toda a teoria sobre as interações, ali estava o ponto crucial de tudo: comprovadamente, a ligação energética entre duas pessoas ficava muito mais forte na hora do sexo.

Categoricamente, o artigo afirmava que se tudo o que existe é energia e se trocamos energia com tudo o que interagimos, isso quer dizer que, na hora da intimidade, existe uma troca poderosa de energia vital. O texto ainda complementava mais, dizendo que o momento do sexo, é onde as relações são mais intensas e o corpo acaba exteriorizando toda a energia que antes estava acumulada; e, ao mesmo tempo, tem acesso a toda a frequência energética que pertence ao parceiro.

Essa frequência energética é intensificada pela proximidade e pela força dos chackras, eles se alinham e os corpos compartilham "informações" que são transmitidas pela energia. Quando o texto sugeriu tais "informações" não foi difícil para Hermione associar isso a força mágica deles. E na última frase ainda tinha mais: afirmava que o parceiro é capaz de deixar um "fio" de energia conectado ao outro, que pode ficar presente por muito tempo.

Com tudo explanado, foi óbvia a conclusão deles: Hermione precisava equilibrar sua energia mágica e para isso, precisava de um bruxo. Severo era o único com quem se relacionava do mundo mágico. Se é que o que eles tinham podiam ser chamado de relacionamento.

Da primeira vez que ele leu essa mesma pesquisa, bem antes do seu colapso, os dois discutiram feio. Todas as outras vezes após isso em que ela tentou abordar o assunto, ele também se recusou a ajudá-la. Mas ela lembrava da promessa dele, feita antes do fatídico dia do evento no Ministério da Magia, que a ajudaria se o resultado de sua ida ao evento não fosse satisfatório.

\- Você pegou tudo da internet? - Severo perguntou, interrompendo os pensamentos dela.

\- A grande maioria sim. O estudo sobre as plantas saiu na Revista Nature, você deve conhecer.

\- Sim… - ele disse enquanto buscava nos papéis o primeiro artigo.

\- A parte das interações eu peguei de um livro que nem lembrava que tinha. - Hermione disse, antes de se levantar e ir até a estante de livros. - Está aqui em algum lugar.

Severo a imitou e deslocou-se até os exemplares, parou tão próximo a ela que Hermione conseguiu sentir o cheiro dele. Somando essa fragrância com o teor da conversa, o resultado não podia ser outro e sua pele se arrepiou.

Se concentrou em respirar até notar que ele se moveu para mais perto ainda. No exato momento em que seu dedo encostou na lombada do título que procurava, as pontas dos dedos dele tocaram sua nuca e uma trilha de fogo desceu pela sua espinha quando a descarga elétrica causada pelo toque dele fez seu coração acelerar.

Hermione sentiu os dedos dele deslizarem pelo seu pescoço e descer pela lateral do seu ombro. O nariz dele imediatamente substitui a trilha que seus dedos fizeram e ela sentiu a respiração quente dele na sua nuca. Se apoiou na estante de livros quando seus joelhos ameaçaram ceder. Severo pareceu pressentir isso, pois seus braços se fecharam na cintura dela e ele puxou-a contra ele, pressionando seu corpo contra a estante.

Os lábios dele roçaram pela base do seu pescoço e ele enterrou o nariz na base dos seus cabelos, inspirando profundamente.

\- Você quer mesmo testar isso... - A voz dele sussurrou bem junto ao lóbulo da orelha direita dela. - Hermione?

Hermione precisou respirar fundo antes de encontrar a própria voz.

\- Eu quero. - Sussurrou de volta. - Realmente... muito mesmo.

Ele beijou a lateral do seu pescoço e Hermione perdeu o controle de si mesma, soltando um suspiro audível que o fez apertá-la mais forte contra ele. Uma das mãos dele subiu pelas suas costas e ele a enterrou em seus cabelos, forçando delicadamente seu rosto para a lateral, numa clara intenção de fazê-la virar.

Hermione girou e encontrou os olhos negros e brilhantes dele lhe encarando. Ele descansou a testa sobre a dela, os narizes se encostando e ficaram assim por alguns segundos, enquanto milhões de palavras pairavam entre eles, mas num acordo mútuo, nenhum dos dois quis discuti-las agora.

Os dois sorriram timidamente um para o outro e a coragem grifinória brilhou no peito dela, que pegou o rosto dele entre as mãos e o beijou. Os lábios dele eram tão suaves que Hermione lhe deu beijo longo, mas quase casto. Até que ele mordiscou seu lábio inferior antes de mudar completamente a dinâmica do beijo, aprofundando-o e deslizando a língua para dentro da boca dela.

Ela se entregou ao beijo. Os braços dela se enroscaram no pescoço dele enquanto provava o sabor de sua boca, uma mistura doce e amarga absolutamente deliciosa. Ela entreabriu os lábios para suspirar, respirar e sorvê-lo o máximo possível.

Podia sentir os batimentos rápidos do próprio coração enquanto o beijava, e deslizou as mãos pelos cabelos dele, percebendo imediatamente que isso algo que desejava fazer há muito tempo. Os cabelos dele se enrolaram nos dedos dela, finos e sedosos.

Hermione sentiu o coração dele bater forte quando o corpo dela se movimentou contra o dele e ele imprimiu mais força em pressioná-la contra a estante. Conseguiu ouvir o murmúrio rouco da respiração dele e permitiu que suas próprias mãos corressem livremente sobre o volume dos braços e do peito dele, antes de imprimir mais pressão para agarrar as laterais do corpo dele. Severo suspirou dentro da boca dela em reação.

Ela assumiu o controle do beijo e devolveu a mordida no lábio inferior dele, até que ele estremeceu. Mordiscou o canto da boca dele e beijou o contorno do queixo dele, antes de descer até o pescoço e sugar o local da pulsação.

O beijo dela teve um efeito instantâneo em Severo e ele ofegou. As mãos dispararam para apertar a cintura dela, e ele gemeu baixinho de encontro à boca dela. Um instante depois ele se afastou, levemente ruborizado, os olhos brilhando.

\- Isso… ainda é um tratamento... - ela o ouviu dizer enquanto buscava o controle da própria respiração. - Você tem certeza que quer?

Ela assentiu, engolindo em seco. O corpo todo dela parecendo vibrar como uma corda estimulada de um instrumento musical.

\- Sim, Severo. Eu quero. Eu…

Ele interrompeu o que ela estava dizendo e tomou sua boca novamente, levantando-a num ímpeto sem sequer interromper o beijo e ela enrolou as pernas na cintura dele quando sentiu-o carregando-a em direção ao quarto.

Sentiu o volume da ereção dele quando seus corpos se enroscaram, o que enviou um choque de prazer pelo corpo dela. Encaixou a mão na nuca dele, entrelaçando os dedos nos fios lisos e ele entreabriu os lábios dela, acariciando-lhe com a língua.

Ambos estavam trêmulos, e ofegantes, quando interromperam o beijo aos pés da cama. Hermione notou as pupilas dele dilatadas, e o coração batendo forte de encontro ao dela.

\- Isto foi… - ela arfou, pressionando o rosto na junção do pescoço dele. - Isto foi... intenso.

\- Hermione, - A voz dele estremeceu levemente. - Ainda acho isto imprudente.

Ela não se afastou dele, mas sentiu-se momentaneamente atordoada. Estava claro que ele adorou beijá-la; ela mesma estava com vontade de passar horas beijando-o. E ele a carregou para o quarto, estava interessado. Estava muito interessado.

\- Por que você acha isso?

\- Preciso lembrá-la de coisas sobre mim, antes de começarmos a fazer isso. - Ele suspirou e ela esperou quieta. - Nunca me importei com as consequências de minhas ações. Eu dizia a mim mesmo que me importava, e até tentei por um tempo, mas não sou o tipo de pessoa que se importa. - Os músculos dele estavam rijos, o corpo tremendo de tensão. - Eu quero você agora, mais do que quero ser uma boa pessoa.

\- Não precisa se preocupar com o que eu acho sobre ser bom, Severo. - falou Hermione gentilmente. - É assunto seu.

\- Preciso. - Insistiu ele. - Você tem que saber sobre o que quer tentar aqui. Eu não a matei por muito pouco, lá na Casa dos Gritos, anos atrás. Quando estávamos naquele lugar, eu só enxergava um tipo de mundo pela janela, e era feito de morte e cinzas. E eu simplesmente não me importava. Eu não sentiria arrependimentos se tivesse te matado ali. - Ele exalou pesadamente, continuando a encará-la.

Segurando o rosto dele nas mãos, Hermione o olhou com intensidade.

\- Eu também teria te deixado para morrer. - Ele soltou um chiado em descrença. - Estou falando sério. Se você tivesse em condições de ter reparado, teria visto minha hesitação. - Hermione estremeceu levemente com a lembrança e a tensão de saber quão pouca fé, ambos tinham em si mesmos. - Eu passei um bom tempo achando que o mundo seria melhor se você morresse Severo. Já você, achava que o mundo já era ruim o bastante para se importar com isso.

Ele continuou calado, as mãos estendidas ao lado do corpo e os punhos cerrados.

\- Mas não era o que queríamos de fato, Severo. As coisas estavam terrivelmente erradas naquela época e acho que nós dois passamos muito tempo associando amor com destruição. Hoje somos outras pessoas, estamos livres. - Ela tocou a bochecha dele. - Eu ainda não estou totalmente curada e ainda não morro de vontade de falar ou fazer qualquer coisa. Mas eu realmente quero isso. E eu vi as lembranças que você deu ao Harry. Sei que parte de você ainda é aquele jovem que se importou quando destruiu uma família.

Por um instante ele a olhou, espantado, os lábios levemente abertos; olhando-a como se ela fosse a primeira estrela a surgir no céu, um milagre no qual ele mal conseguia acreditar.

\- Eu salvei você lembra? - disse ela sorrindo gentilmente. - Você pode retribuir esse favor agora?

Em vez de fazer que sim com a cabeça, ele se inclinou para ela e seus lábios se tocaram novamente em um beijo forte, quente, entorpecente. Ela reagiu imediatamente e se pressionou contra ele o máximo possível, na intenção de se aproximarem ainda mais. Os braços dele a envolveram completamente, e o mais gentilmente possível, ele a empurrou sobre a cama.

Hermione puxou-o para si, beijando-o furiosamente até ele gemer. Interrompeu o beijo em busca de ar e passou as mãos nos cabelos dele, afastando-os apenas o bastante para conseguir olhar o seu rosto. Severo estava levemente ruborizado, os olhos dilatados de desejo. E eles se olharam antes de retomarem o beijo lento e intenso.

Ele sugou seu lábio inferior, antes de deslizar para beijá-la no pescoço e na clavícula e ela deslizou as próprias mãos por todo o corpo dele, ajudando-o a se livrar das roupas entre eles. Hermione sentiu como se o estivesse desenhando, as mãos mapeando o corpo, a curvatura das costas, a barriga magra dele, os músculos nos braços e peito.

Quando as mãos dele deslizaram sob sua calcinha, ela ofegou com a sensação de que finalmente não havia nada além de pele entre eles, e Hermione pensou que nunca havia imaginado estar tão íntima com seu antigo professor. Depois desse passo, só abrindo o peito de ambos e expondo o coração.

Realmente estava acontecendo. A mão dele acariciou seus cabelos quando a encarou, levemente trêmulo e com as pupilas dilatadas, as duas íris dele eram dois pequenos círculos negros e brilhantes. Uma última confirmação sendo pedida estampada na emoção do olhar dele.

\- Me beije. - Ela sussurrou, e o puxou para baixo.

Ele imediatamente a atendeu e depositou beijos quentes e lentos que foram acelerando juntamente com as batidas dos corações deles e com os movimentos dos seus corpos. Hermione se perdeu nos beijos e no discurso mudo entre os dois, que dizia que eles tinham uma fé um no outro que não tinham em mais ninguém.

No instante em que ela enlouqueceu com os movimentos dele, Hermione se contorceu de encontro a pele suada de Severo, incentivando-o a alcançarem juntos o êxtase, enroscando as pernas ao redor dele e trazendo-o ainda mais perto. Ele estremeceu e afundou o rosto no pescoço dela, repetindo seu nome até o gemido final sair da garganta dele.

Minutos depois ele deslizou de cima dela e virou-se de frente para encará-la. Sorriram um para o outro.

\- Como se sente? - Ele perguntou, tirando cabelos rebeldes da frente do rosto dela.

Hermione ampliou o sorriso.

\- Acho que você me cansou um pouco.

\- Melhora, prometo.

\- Explica pra mim Severo, por que não usamos esse "tratamento" antes?

Ele sorriu, apoiando a cabeça em um dos braços e inclinando-se para beijar o pescoço dela.

\- Estava me sentindo usado, Hermione. Você só queria saber de me obrigar a fazer sexo com você.

Ela deu uma risada alta e ele sorriu junto ao seu ouvido.

\- E o que a gente vai fazer agora? - Ela perguntou mais séria.

\- Malas. - respondeu encarando-a com os olhos brilhantes.

\- Malas? - Ela repetiu confusa. - Essa é a coisa mais estranha que alguém já me pediu para fazer após o sexo. - Completou divertida.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, os corpos entrelaçados na cama, até começarem a rir juntos quando ela resmungou em voz baixa a palavra "malas" pela terceira vez.

Ele esfregou o nariz do pescoço dela antes de se afastar e voltar a encará-la sério.

\- Malas. - Ele repetiu.

\- Então vamos a algum lugar? Quer dizer, nós dois? - Ela perguntou.

\- Sim, vamos. Afinal, temos uma vida novinha em folha. - Ele murmurou, deixando a cabeça cair no travesseiro outra vez.

\- É... uma vida novinha em folha. - Hermione concordou fechando os olhos.

\- Embarcamos na sexta.

\- Pra onde? - Ela perguntou ainda de olhos fechados, curtindo a vibração da frase anterior sobre a nova vida.

\- Austrália.

* * *

**Notas Finais**

A pesquisa sobre as plantas é verdadeira. Os resultados da pesquisa foi publicado pela revista Nature. Ela diz que os membros da equipe de pesquisa biológica do professor Dr. Olaf Kruse confirmou pela primeira vez que uma planta, a alga verde Chlamydomonas Reinhardtii, não só se envolve no processo de fotossíntese, mas também tem uma fonte alternativa de energia: pode drená-la de outras plantas.

Eis o epílogo das questões mais pedidas, o restante fica por conta da imaginação de vocês viu?

Obrigada por acompanharem. Com amor, Sú.


End file.
